Crash Into Me
by JenCort81
Summary: A post finale fic with AU turn, follows the twists and turns as the worlds of GG & HIMYM collides. Two couples work at figuring out what comes after ILY. Unexpected connections are discovered while danger and intrigue weave its destructive web. CB/BRo
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a great love for CB/BRo and the many inhabitants of the UES.

**A/N: **Chuck/Blair are of course my OTP but I found myself falling and rooting for a new couple this year, as well. Somehow managed to just start watching How I Met Your Mother just before its Season Finale. Caught up on every last episode within a matter of days pulled in by the wonderful characters and relationship, but more so pulled in by Barney Stinson. Barney so very much like our beloved Chuck Bass, a lady's man. Stylish and charming. The bad boy with heart who fell in love with the one person he maybe shouldn't have. The parallels between the stories of Chuck and Barney struck a chord as they struggled _all _YEAR with the idea of being in love with someone and on the very same night and hour…they finally admitted their feelings to their respective beloveds.

* * *

*This story is basically what happens when the world of Gossip Girl and How I Met Your Mother collide and connect in the most unexpected of manners. Following CB/Bro as they figure out what happens after ILY. Trials and trauma there will be aplenty as well as romance and laughs in between. This is my venture into the unknown…hope you enjoy the ride. I know I am. So many CBers I know love Bro as well, but for any of you from either fandom whose not quite familiar with either show or couple. I've posted to vids recs that I found…not created but _found_ on youtube on my homepage. Check them out and get to know Chuck/Blair…Barney/Robin or if you've seen the vids check'em out again, they're pure love. Also as you may know both casts boast characters with the name Lily. For this story…HIMYM's Lily…I'll just try spelling differently for distinction and will try to minimize interaction between these two ladies ;)

**Special thanks to my super awesome Wifey for being so encouraging and letting me know all the ways it didn't suck, as well as, being my second set of eyes. Big kiss, hon *kiss* Here goes nothing. Hope you like it *fingers crossed*

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**Midnight Flights and Morning Afters**

Robin sighed, smiling despite herself.

Cut it out, would you? She reprimanded herself, time and again, but couldn't quite make it stick in her brain.

It was all unbelievable. Last night. Barney. He'd said the words. God. Barney Stinson was in love. With her.

How impossible it all seemed.

There were doubts, of course. She'd have to be insane not to have them. She wasn't any good when it came to the "L" word and relationships, and as for Barney, she'd just always figured it was a different kind of four letter word.

Then he'd completely thrown her the other day when she'd overheard him with Ted. The two going back and forth with talk of old suits. She'd been ready to shrug off the strange conversation until she heard Barney say that _she _was in fact the old suit and that he loved her.

Needless to say that she'd been scared shitless and after she had a chance to really think about it, she'd known exactly what she had to do. Barney had to be made to see the error in what he was thinking. He couldn't be in love with her.

They were friends and no good could come of them wanting to change that.

But at the hospital and later on the roof. Yes, letting herself give in to the more of what she was feeling for Barney could ruin them completely, but what about the other side of it.

Of course, they weren't the lovey-dovey, finish each other sentences type like, Lillie and Marshall.

They were Barney and Robin. Suits, cigars, and laser tag. She'd played his wingman and now he was in love with her.

She didn't want to screw things up. Ruining their friendship, the way they were with one another was the very last thing she could ever want. Still a traitorous voice at the back of her mind grew louder and louder with it's dissent. Wondering what would happen if maybe, just maybe he was _her _Barney.

There hadn't been much time for conversation last night. Not after they'd all lost their minds and jumped across to the neighboring rooftop. Only after, her arm thrown around Barney's waist and the gang all smiling at one another, had the implications started to sink in.

What now?

Okay, so maybe it had more about the fact that it was physically impossible to jump back the way they'd come. An uncomfortable parallel to exactly what was happening between her and Barney. He'd taken the leap and stood with her. There was no going back.

After that initial moment of triumph, it hadn't taken the gang very long to figure out that they were stuck. They couldn't exactly jump back and the locked terrace door kept them from getting inside.

Barney and Marshall's attempts to pick the lock had gone from laughable to downright frustrating. Leaving the five friends standing there, uncertain and ready to blame one another for their impetuous leap into the unknown.

All the while, Robin began wondering if the entire situation was a sign. A warning of what could happen if she let herself leap into anything with Barney.

Then as if things couldn't have been worse, the night sky split with a brilliant flash of light and an ominous rumble offered their only warning before the skies opened up, rain pelting down mercilessly.

An hour. They'd spent an hour on that roof, all huddled together, shivering and hissing at one another. By the time the lights had come one inside the apartment, they'd all become less than pleased with one another. Okay, so maybe downright grouchy was a better way of putting it.

At that point, they'd been too cold to really care about how strange or what kind of trouble they might get into for making the jump onto the neighboring rooftop. They'd knocked on the French doors and met the extremely confused older couple who couldn't fathom how the five friends had ended up on their terrace.

They'd actually been a lot more understanding than one would think.

Sure they'd looked at the group as if they'd all lost their minds, but the couple didn't call the cops.

Afterward the group had all gone their separate ways. Marshall and Lily headed back to their place and Barney disappeared without a word or even goodbye. While Robin had made her way back up to her own apartment, right then, wanting nothing more than to get out of the wet clothes sticking to her skin and needing to be alone with her thoughts.

Showered and warm again, she'd sat in her room. Barney loved her. That one thought had curled around her, sweeping aside her worries for the moment of all that could go wrong. Instead, she'd sat there enjoying the feelings he inspired. She'd remembered the thrill that shot threw her back on the roof, right before he'd leapt across to the neighboring rooftop. To her.

That night in bed, she'd lain awake, going back and forth. Vacilliating between all the what-ifs. She'd considered all the ways that they could ruin this wonderful friendship that they'd managed to build, but as dawn's light filtered in, scratching at her sleepless eyes, Robin couldn't help remembering that look. And that damn goofy smile kept stretching her mouth.

Which would explain the why and how she'd found herself standing outside of his apartment just after 7am.

She raised her fist to knock. Her head practicing words that didn't sound quite right.

Robin's hand fell away. Maybe she should wait. See how he reacted to her when they were all together. What if he'd changed his mind? Wouldn't that be something? There she was…all worked up and feeling things that she'd never left herself free to feel and he didn't love her after all.

Do it. Just knock, she ordered herself as she raised her fist again and knocked before she could lost her nerve again.

He cared. He'd told Lillie and Marshall months ago. Hell, he'd confided in Ted. Even after their night together had almost ruined the guys' friendship, he'd told Ted. She grimaced, remembering that he'd also compared her to an old suit. More than once, Robin had given Barney an out. Only he hadn't taken it. Didn't want it.

She smiled again, remembering their exchange in the hospital the butterflies that'd been born at his words.

"_I love you."_

Granted she'd been trying to throw him off by saying it first. Make him back down. But when she'd said them, they'd felt so right. And even more so when he'd said them to her. Three little words that could change everything. That had already done so.

Robin knocked again. Seconds. Minutes passed and still no one came to the door. She stepped back and reached for her cellphone. So intent on scrolling through her recent calls, she almost didn't hear the door opening at her back.

"Lady. What's up with the racket? I got to be up in another hour."

She turned with apologies on her tongue. "Oh, sorry. I didn't think I was that loud…" It _was_ early. Did that seem desperate? And where in the world was Barney? Could he have gone into the office already?

"Whatever. Just cut it out." Barney's neighbor started to shut the door. Something stopped her, making her turn and look Robin over with squinting, bloodshot eyes. The dark circles under the woman's eyes were prominent.

Looked as though Robin wasn't the only one who'd had a sleepless night and she wondered at her own appearance.

She took another step away from Barney's door. Yes it was Barney, who'd seen her at her worse…but this was also _Barney. _She smoothed her hair.

"Stinson's not here."

Oh. Okay. That was good. Definitely good. He was probably at the office. She could hurry back to the apartment and maybe call him later. See if maybe he wanted to have lunch.

Or no. That was like a date. She couldn't date Barney. No. Not yet. First she needed to pick things up from their conversation at the hospital. They hadn't gotten a lot settled.

No. They needed to meet on neutral ground and make it decidedly a non-date. So she'd just arrange to meet him at the bar. Tell him that everyone was going to hangout just like always, but ask him to meet her earlier.

"Yeah. I saw him when I came in last night. The guy looked seriously upset about something."

Robin blinked at the other woman, Upset? He'd been upset?

"I've seen you around here before. You're a friend of his." The woman said, her glare losing some of its intensity. "Yeah. He came flying out of here when me and my friends were coming back in last night. He didn't even stop to chat my friend up or anything."

"Did he say anything at all? What time was it?" Robin demanded, her fingers playing unconsciously at that buttons on her phone.

"I don't know. Three, maybe. It was late. And he didn't say much." The neighbor shrugged, yawning and blinking sleepily at Robin. She could almost see other woman trying to focus. Trying to remember.

This chick wasn't going to be ready to go anywhere in another hour.

"Wait. I remembered wrong." She perked up, "He mumbled something about the airport and he had a bag with him."

Robin thanked the woman even as the door was closing and she turned to stare at Barney's apartment door, her thumb poised over the send button. He hadn't mentioned anything about a trip. Not to her anyway.

Was he having regrets after all? Had Barney run away from home?

She shook her head, trying to smile. "Now that is beyond ridiculous."

Wasn't it?

~*~

Chuck Bass sighed, stretching out across the bed. His mind still hazed with sleep. Bits of the day before, played across the dark screen of his closed lids like a movie or a dream that'd felt all too real.

His eyes snapped open and cold, hard reality crashed down on him. Chuck knew immediately that he was alone in the big bed. He sat up, looking around the room slowly.

He wasn't back at the penthouse, but rather in his old suite at the Palace. Good ol' 1812. After the Humphreys began moving their belongings into the penthouse, the place had begun to feel less and less like home.

Of course, Lily had tried to reassure him that nothing had changed, but everything had changed. Jenny and Rufus moving in were only the beginning.

Chuck rubbed at his eyes, vague memories coming back to him. Finally giving Blair the words she needed to hear. Words he'd needed the say. The limo and then ending up back at the Palace to _celebrate._ It'd been real. How could it have been anything but?

He could still smell her on his skin and his mouth curved taking in the sheet covering him from the waist down. Frowning, he reached beneath the sheets to untangle himself from whatever had ensnared itself about his ankle.

"Waldorf." Chuck called out, grinning as he came up with his prize. One golden headband. Blair's headband. Relief spread through him at the tangible proof that he hadn't imagined it all. His fingers played with it absently. "Blai…"

The bedroom door swung open and there she was. Wearing his dress shirt and little else besides.

"I heard you the first time. I'm sure the people next door, heard you the first time, Bass." She rolled her eyes. The smile curving her mouth, robbed her words of their fire.

"Where'd you go?"

"Wait. Don't get up on my account."

He settled back, rearranging himself. "Anything for a lady." _Anything for you_, Chuck added silently.

"I'm sure that you'll forget that you said as much, soon enough, but I'm going to take great pleasure in reminding you of those words, Charles Bass."

"I'm sorry. What words were those again?" Chuck whispered, cursing softly. "Guess you'd better get started. Something about great pleasure. Yes. Wonderful starting point."

"Nice try. Now be good and I just might consider sharing my breakfast with you." She left him with that, returning a few minutes later.

"Room service. Guess refueling isn't a completely bad idea."

"Glad you think so. Don't move."

"Bossy. Beautiful and a bossy pain in the ass." Chuck said, but didn't move a single muscle. Not when she settled the tray over his lap or even when her fingertips skimmed, brushing naked flesh. "My kind of woman."

He'd have believed the contact to be inadvertent. Purely innocent, if not for the naughty tilt of her lips. Her brown eyes danced with laughter, "Better be."

Food first. Then Blair, he promised himself.

She lifted one silver dome with flourish. "Happy Birthday, Bass."

Damn. It was, wasn't it? He'd almost forgotten. Felt better forgetting. He was eighteen today. The anniversary of his mother's death. A year ago today his father had married Lily van der Woodsen. The dreaded divorce had never come. Only the completely unexpected loss of a father. Hitting them all out of nowhere. Knocking Chuck completely off-kilter. Almost destroying him.

The snick of a lighter and answering burst of flame pulled him. He looked up from the artfully arranged fruit and stack of pancakes. Blue and white candle wax melting into whip cream and Blair's innocent, hopeful smile.

How could she possibly know how much he loathed his own birthday? He'd never told her. Never really told anyone. Except Dan Humphrey. The same jackass who'd taken Chuck's moment of weakness and run with it. Penning his little story for all the world to see. For everyone to know his most guarded secret.

Thankfully, no one had connected the dots.

Lily knew. She'd been trying to talk him into having a party. She wanted to makeup for the year before. Too caught up in the wedding, she hadn't known until days after. It was just as well. He and Blair. For one brief week before everything fell apart again, had been together then. One of the best weeks of his life.

A secret birthday present to himself. No wonder everything was ruined after that. Tainted by the day he'd come into the world.

"Earth to Chuck." A pale hand waved, breaking into his sudden fascination with the singular dancing flame topping his stack of pancakes. "Hurry up and blow it out. Don't forget to make a wish."

No. He wanted to cover the plate and make her send it away. Forget that it was his birthday before everything got all messed up again. How could he possibly explain it to her, though.

Where she thrived and couldn't wait to celebrate her birthdays, he dreaded them. Hid out when he could.

"Chuck. Are you okay?"

"Fine, Waldorf. Perfectly fine." He dragged his eyes up to meet hers. "Why don't you blow it out for me?"

She nodded after a moment, not bothering to mask her confusion. Her gaze was heavy and questioning as she waited for him to speak. To explain his suddenly strange behavior. Instead he reached out for the fork and knife. Feeding her bits of fruit and pancake, playing at seduction until it was real. He caressed her plump mouth, his tongue laving at the pad of his thumb. Fruit juice and melted whipped cream.

"Anything special you want to do today? Anywhere you'd like to go?" Her eyes glazed over, drifting to his mouth and up again.

Chuck tipped his head to the side, seeming to consider her words. "Hmm. Anything special that I'd like to _do. _Well, if you're asking…"

"Don't be crude."

"Well, don't pretend you don't like it."

"Be serious."

"I am."

Blair sighed. "Lily called. She asked for my help."

"With?"

"You."

Chuck waggled his brows in question.

"Well, it seems that Gossip Girl has reared her nosey head again and the world at large…has an idea of what a romantic Chuck Bass can be. Anyway. Eric saw it and said something to Lily about us… 'kissing and making up'—Lily's words."

"Good. Because last night consisted of a helluva lot more than that if I recall. Need I refresh your memory?" He offered with his signature smirk, feeding her another bite.

"Thank you but completely unnecessary." She said, "Now. Would you like to know what Lily wanted, or not?"

"If it can't wait."

"It could but…"

"Spill it."

Blair stared at him for a moment, taking the fork so that she could feed him. Watch him as she spoke next. "She wants to throw a surprise party for you."

Food caught in his windpipe, choking him.

She pushed the tray away from them and patting him on the back. Shoving juice under his nose once he stopped gagging. His violent reaction to her words, a confirmation of sorts to something she'd already begun to figure out on her own. "Are you okay?"

"Give me a minute. Just went down the wrong way."

"That's not what I meant."

Chuck didn't answer her immediately and after a while she grew steadily sure that he wouldn't say anything at all. "Sorry, Waldorf. But I'm sure that I don't know what you mean."

"Don't be an ass. I'm here. If you want to talk." Blair reached out, her hand cupping his jaw. The soft, sensitive flesh of her palm rasping against dark stubble. "Okay?"

"Blair?"

"Yes?" She queried hopefully, leaning in closer.

Before she could say another word or quite figure out how he'd maneuvered it, Blair was flat on her back. Chuck's face inches from hers and his arms braced on either side of her head. His lower body pressed her into the mattress, "Feel that?"

How could she not? She nodded slowly, her hands reaching up. Fingers brushing his hair away from his face.

"Good." He brushed his mouth across hers in the softest of kisses, his teeth scrapping at her bottom lip. Nipping at her jaw. He kissed a slow path to ear. "Talking is at the very bottom of today's agenda. So I hope you got your fill of gossip and contact with the outside world because…you're mine now."

"Oh, really?"

"Damn right." His mouth took hers again. Distracting them both. Wrapping them up in one another until nothing else existed or mattered. Chuck reached beneath the shirt she'd pilfered, assuaging something that'd been tugging at his curiosity since she'd first come into the room. He mouth curved at what he found. Or rather what he didn't find.

"You're trying to distract me." She accused, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and words breathless.

He wasn't doing anything really. His hands gentle and fingers tracing tantalizing circles over her skin. Across her belly. Her hip and her thigh. Drawing oh so close but never quite jumping ahead in the slow sensual detour that he appeared intent upon.

Well, two could play at that little game. Blair reached up, her fingers sliding home and curling in his dark hair. She pulled his head down, needing to feel his lips against her, hungry to taste him. One night to make up for all they'd been missing, was still not quite enough. The sheet still wrapped around his waist, tangled up in his legs, it served as the only barrier between them as her legs widened to cradle him closer. Her legs came up and curved around him.

"You're right. Later. We can talk much…much later." She relented haltingly.

"Nothing to talk about." He retorted between kissing her breathless.

"I meant what I said." Blair pulled back, looking into his eyes, "Whenever you're ready. Whatever. I'm here. There's nothing you can't say to me."

His lip curled. Frustration and the ill humor that usually reared it's head on his birthday had him striking out. His tone dry, "You want to talk so badly. Fine…et's talk about Harold. Why wasn't he at your graduation, again?"

She froze. Her emotions right there in the open, flashing across her face. Sadness and anger. Anger with him. Or with Harold. Fuck who knew.

Dammit. "Blair."

Those brown eyes pinned him. "Word of advice, Bass." She hissed. "Never thought I'd have to tell you the best way to get into a girl's pants, but mentioning her father is never the way to go."

"Uh, I already knew that one." He smiled, but sobered just as quickly, "I shouldn't have brought it up. I know you're still upset…"

She shoved him off and stood with all the dignity of a queen. "Don't worry about it, Chuck. You're off the hook. Keep your secrets. The last thing I want to be doing this very second is talking to _you_."

"B…" Chuck tried again, reaching out to pull her back to bed, but she was already marching away. The bathroom door slamming shut and lock clicking audibly. He flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

That was definitely not the way that little scenario was supposed to go down. "Happy fucking birthday, Bass." He threw his arm across his eyes, wishing it were any other day.

~*~

_Two days later_

Robin smiled, listening with half an ear to some joke Marshall had heard at work. She pretended disgust when she saw Lillie making a face and slapping at her husband.

"What? It was funny. Ted, man." Marshall turned, looking to his friend for some support.

"Uh? Sorry, Marshall. Can't help you this time."

"Whatever, Barney would appreci…" The other man started to say but fell into an awkward silence. Everyone looking everywhere except at Robin.

Man, this was getting old fast. It was one thing to think that she'd run off the reformed womanizer but having these three acting as if they believed it too and felt bad for her was another thing entirely.

Two days and they hadn't heard a thing. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Marshall had said he'd called in at work to say that he wouldn't be in for a few days. No details.

Every time they tried calling, his voicemail would kick in almost immediately. She was growing increasingly embarrassed at the number of messages that must be piling up and the tone in a few of them. At first she'd let him know how worried everyone was and demanded that he call immediately. She'd been playful. She'd been pissed with a few choice words for his sudden sabbatical from life.

He was the one who'd changed everything and now Robin felt like she was chasing him down. Bogging him down with unwanted attention.

Where in the hell are you, Stinson? she sighed.

"Hey guys."

Robin frowned, thinking at first that her brain has somehow conjured or manufactured _his _voice. But, no. Lilli and Marshall were on their feet with Ted not far behind as they crowded around their good friend.

He looked none the worse. Exhausted, but alive and well.

The self-centered pig. There they'd been worried out of their minds. Well for the most part and he didn't even have the decency to return looking even the least bit scuffed up. But no. There he was. Looking exhausted but not a hair out of place or a sign of stubble, his tailored suit sporting not a wrinkle or tear.

"Hey, buddy. What happened to you? We've been trying to call you." Ted told him.

"Sorry guys. I left my place in such a hurry that I forgot my cell phone."

Robin's eyes widened at that. Oh. Oops.

She stood slowly. Well, he still should've called them to let them know that he wasn't in some ditch somewhere.

"Didn't you guys get any of my messages? I didn't have my phonebook but I left messages on Marshall's cell and your phone here at the apartment." Barney said, "And downstairs at the bar with Carl."

"Barney, we've been too busy worried about you to worry about the bar." Lillie said, "And you know better than to leave a message on Marshall's line. He only checks them like once every three months and that's if I remind him."

"Hey! I talk to you guys every single day and no one else I want to talk know better than to try leaving a message." Marshall retorted, "Well. Except that one time and I guess these counts, too. Maybe I'd better move it up to every two months."

"Good idea, honey." Lillie patted his arm.

Robin walked over to the answering machine that still boasted "0" new messages. "Barney, we didn't get any messages here either. Hmm. Well, darn it. That might be why. No tape."

"Mystery solved, yay. Now, would you tell us what happened? Where'd you go?" Lillie beat Robin to the punch.

"Yea. Start talking, Stinson."

"A lot's happened over the past few days. You guys just wouldn't believe it."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Marshall prodded. "What is it, buddy?"

"My mom's gone."

The group gasped out as one. Immediately hugging their friend.

"What? How'd it happen?" Ted demanded, patting Barney's shoulder in consolation.

"U-haul." Barney said, sitting heavily. He sighed, looking up to see everyone staring at him as if he'd grown another head. "Guys?"

Robin shared a look with the others and felt herself being nudged forward. "Um. Barney. U-haul? You mean she got hit by one?"

"What? No." Now it was his turn to look at them as if they'd lost their collective minds. "She's gone. My brother, James and I helped pack up her stuff. He and his partner drove the truck. Could you imagine me…cooped up in that small space for two days straight. Thank you but no…"

"Wait. You left it the middle of the night…without a word to any of us to help your mother move? We thought someone had died or something."

Barney nodded, sadly, "Actually someone did die. You guys remember my dad, right?"

Marshall gasped, "Bob Barker died?"

"Good God no." Barney said, "Never. Ever. Even think anything like that. _My god_!!"

"Barney!" Robin sank down beside him, as the others crowded close.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Here's what happened. My mom called an emergency family meeting. In Vegas. Seems she was eloping and wanted me and James with her for the occasion. Then we ended up back here to help move all of her things to San Francisco."

"So wait." Ted interrupted, "Who died? Her new husband?"

"Perish the thought, Mosby." Barney met Robin's eyes, something there making her reach out and link her fingers through his. "No. Not Bob Barker or my new stepfather. Turns out my real father died."

"Oh, wow. Barney. I'm sorry. You didn't even get a chance to meet him." Lillie said, mournfully.

"Actually, I did. It was brief and neither of us had an idea who the other was, but I met my dad." He told them, "He died a few months ago. Only with the wedding, my mother figured it was time to clear out skeletons out of the closet I guess. Start with a fresh slate."

"Wow, Barn." Marshall murmured.

"I've been out in San Francisco with her. Trying to process all of this new information."

"Well, that's good. Not that he died, but that she finally told you the truth. That you got the chance to talk to him. See him before it happened." Ted offered.

"There's something else." Barney frowned and smiled, all at once, still uncertain how he felt about this next tidbit. "I've got a little brother. Another brother. His name's Chuck."

* * *

**A/N: **And so there you have it. See that one coming? For the purposes of this story and the age issue, Barney and the gang are in their mid-twenties rather than thirty. So what do you think…like it? Love it? There's definitely a lot more to come as Barney and Chuck work through their issues with the women they love, finding out their unexpected connection and I wouldn't be me if I didn't infuse a bit of mystery and suspense in this baby for you…so expect a lot of romance, as well as, drama. Will try to update asap :)

ஐCourtneyஐ


	2. Chapter 1: Masters of the Universe

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a great love for CB/BRo and the many inhabitants of the UES.

**A/N: **And here's another chapter for you. Big thanks to all of you who let me know what you think so far and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm definitely having fun, stepping into these two worlds and mixing it up a little. I'm sure there are some typos in here that I missed but wanted to get this posted. Much love to my girls and Wifey who is all kinds of awesome.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Masters of the Universe_

Two days. He'd had her all to himself for just that long, before the outside world insisted on their attention. Now, Blair was off doing her thing and Chuck was in his father's old office. Now his office.

Sighing, Chuck glanced blindly at the seemingly endless stack of paperwork that his attorney kept shoving under his nose.

Lily had been true to her word when she'd promised to sign everything over to him. In another thirty days, he'd be all set to take over Bass Industries on a full-time basis.

He'd learned the ins and outs of business, closing the deal at his father's knee but the board members were insisting on something a little more formal. The old fogies were only satisfied when he agreed to keep his adoptive mother on in an advisory capacity. He'd already planned on picking up a few advanced business courses on a part-time basis.

The next few months were going to be a bitch. Demanding his time and all of his energy but he'd make it work. God, and then there was Waldorf. Blair.

Chuck smiled thinking of her. Life would certainly never be less than interesting with her around and he wouldn't have it any other way. Even with this fucking party she was insisting on.

His birthday, he cursed silently, why couldn't they just let the day pass without comment. _That _tradition had certainly worked well enough he and Bart over the years.

Chuck's mind spun back to his "disagreement" with Blair over that fucking party. Their first _argument_ as a couple had lasted mere minutes before she'd come sauntering out of that bathroom, purpose in her eyes and seduction in the swing of her hips. She'd been so damn confident that she could sway him to her way of thinking but had no idea exactly why he hated his birthday so damn much and after the past few months of going through the emotional wringer because of losing Bart and almost losing Blair, Chuck hadn't been in any mood to enlighten her about his mother. How she'd died and his part in it.

The last time, he'd opened up about his mother it'd bit him in the ass and he knew that Blair wouldn't use it against him…hell, she'd probably feel bad and give in to what he wanted, which was no effing party, but Chuck didn't want to win that way. And he sure as hell didn't want pity from the woman he loved.

So instead, Chuck had let her try her hand at seducing him into getting what she wanted. Of course, more than once, he'd turned the tables on her. Their agendas two-fold. Both intent on getting their way but more so enjoying one another in a way that they hadn't been free to in the past. Not since before things turned serious with the complications of falling in love. Being afraid to say it. Terrified of ruining their relationship, their friendship and doing just that by not taking a chance.

Then playtime was over and all they wanted, all they needed was right there. Any agenda beyond being inside of her had been forgotten and looking into her face, amber clashing with chocolate, he'd known that it was the same for Blair.

Suddenly, his birthday hadn't been something to dread. Instead he'd relished that time with her. Too busy, too lost in her to even remember the day of the week. It was only later, after they were too boneless and sore to spend another second in bed that they made it out to the romantic dinner she'd had housekeeping set up in the suite.

Tenacious as ever though, she'd broached the subject again of his birthday and the party Lily was already planning. Only when he proved particularly stubborn had she brought in the next weapon in her arsenal. Delicately taking a bite she'd stolen from his plate, she'd informed him that Lily had invited a number of the board members.

The same people who'd seen him at his worse during those long, seemingly endless months after his father's death.

Since that brunch from hell and the disastrous scene orchestrated by his conniving bastard of an uncle, he'd been trying his best to make nice with the prickly, upright boardmembers. They couldn't stop him from taking over once Lily signed over those shares, but he preferred to have their full confidence in his direction for his father's company. For his company.

Fear him or love him, they could do either but he'd rather they not linger and resist, seeing him merely as he'd been. Still within the grips of his youthful, carefree debauchery.

He was different now. The man his father had seen in him last year. That morning when his old man and Lily had left for their honeymoon. His father's well-meaning words had scared the fuck of him last year, but now he wanted to be that man more than anything else. He wanted to be a man that his father could be proud of, the one he'd trusted with Bass Industries.

So in the end, he'd finally given in, but with a few conditions. First that this "celebration" be an intimate affair and second…that Blair consider taking a trip with him.

She'd been triumphant and all smiles until he'd told her just where he wanted them to go. Not exactly picking up where they'd left off last year, but maybe just maybe getting it right this time around.

He could see the wash of bad memories sweeping across her features when he brought up Tuscany and maybe even Italy where they could enjoy a _Roman Holiday_ of their own. Rushing headlong, he'd hurriedly promised even to watch the movie with her on the flight over.

Blair hadn't answered at first, pushing the food around on her plate and sipping wine. She'd frowned when he brought up Paris and Serena's revelation of Blair's miserable summer after he'd stood Blair up.

That had gotten the brunette's attention, her dark eyes flashing. "Don't be so full of yourself. Serena doesn't know what she's talking about. I had a lot going on last year…things that had nothing to do with you."

"Oh, come on, Waldorf. Get off it. You missed me like crazy…just as much as I missed you. I'll bet if I'd given in and hopped on the first plane out, you'd have forgiven me."

"You keep thinking that."

"Blair, I don't want to fight with you."

"Well, why bring up last year?"

"Because…I'd like to take my girlfriend to all of those place without it being tainted by my mistakes and your pigheadedness."

The slow smile that had slowly began curving Blair's mouth flattened as he tacked on the last. Her eyes darted about the table, as if searching the surface for something to fling at his head. At that point, though, all she could possibly add to her arsenal were a few meager bites of food and silverware. He reached out and snatched her wine glass up, draining it himself before she could make a grab for it.

"I'm sorry but you were beyond stubborn when you came back. Rubbing your fake boyfriend in my face." He made a face, remembering Blair's British lord.

Confronted by his lingering and entirely baseless jealousy, Blair felt herself relenting. She reached across the table threading her fingers through his. "Sorry, Bass. But I needed some line of defense."

"Because you would've melted like warm butter the first time I got my hands on you…oh, wait you did. The night of the blackout if I recall."

"Don't remind me."

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if he hadn't interrupted us?" His thumb drew circles on the inside of her wrist, their eyes locked.

Her mouth quirked and mischief danced in depths. "Wow. You certainly seemed to know what you were doing at the time. I thought it was pretty evident…"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Okay, I _know _what would've happened…I mean after."

Blair sighed, her expression growing serious as she looked away from him, "We would've carried on the same way…the attraction and fire was never our problem. It was the deeper stuff that made us both want to run."

"And we're done with that, right?"

"Oh, you can bet on it. No more running, Bass. Think we've both done enough of that to last a lifetime."

"So you'll come with me."

"Hmm." She'd tipped her head, seeming to mull over his proposition. "Let me see if I have this right. You'd like to sweep your girlfriend off her feet and squire her all over the world." Her teasing tone had lingered on the title _girlfriend, _as if she experienced almost as much of a thrill out of the idea as he did. As if those damn butterflies went haywire for her too at the mere mention.

"That's the idea."

She'd smiled then, "Well, then if that's the case…let's do it. I'll go with you. I mean what's one more leap in the face of everything else we've been through over the past year."

"I won't let you down this time, B."

The sound of a clearing throat brought him back to the present, made him realize that he'd been lost in thought, staring until the words were a meaningless blur on the page. Forcing himself to focus, he saw his own signature scrawled at the bottom.

Chuck ignored the lawyer, glancing down instead at the papers that represented the future of his father's legacy and locked in Chuck's place at the head of Bass Industries.

It was a momentous occasion and he wished like hell that B was there with him to complete the moment.

"The full transfer should be finalized within days of filing all of the paperwork. Mrs. Bass tells me that she will be continuing on in an advisory capacity. Smart idea keeping her on, sir." His father's attorney … or rather his attorney now, nodded his approval. Still months after the fact, it still hard not think of it as his father's company, his father's attorney, or even his father's office.

"I thought so." Chuck tried to shake himself free of memories of the last few days with Blair, at least long enough to concentrate on the task at hand. "Lily will officially vacate her current position in three weeks time."

"Three weeks? But I thought you'd want to take over, as soon as possible. The board members expected that you'd jump right in at the earliest opportunity."

Again he found himself entangled in thoughts of Blair. "I have other… obligations." Chuck told the man. Completely unaware of the wealth of meaning in his tone, the all too pleased expression on his face.

"Hmm." His lawyer murmured after a moment, organizing the stack of documents, he'd spent the past hour shoving beneath the young billionaire's nose.

"Was there something else, Jones?"

The man didn't answer immediately. He started to say something but seemed to think better of it at the last moment.

"Mr. Jones." Chuck's eyes narrowed as he studied the lawyer. "You worked with my father for as far back as I can remember. You knew him well, didn't you?"

"As one as one could, sir." Jones offered, his curiosity an obvious thing as he wondered what the younger man was getting at.

"My father was a very straightforward man, as you know. He wasn't one to mince words," he murmured his tone deceptively lazy, expression bored. "If you and I are to continue working together, you'd be wise to remember that I am my father's son in every way that matters."

"Your father always advised that I speak my mind." Jones nodded.

"Please do then."

"It's just. Don't you think it'd be the best thing to take the reins immediately. Show your detractors that you're truly serious in your intention to run Bass Industries."

"I believe I've made my intentions very clear. A few weeks…tending to personal matters shouldn't change a damn thing." Chuck told him, "Make no mistake. This is _my _company and I plan to lead in the manner that I see fit. I'm no one's figurehead…stopping by to collect dividends. I'm in this for the long haul."

"Show them." Jones retorted, "Your father showed a lot of faith in naming you CEO…putting you at the head of this empire. Let them see what he saw. That's all I wanted to say."

Chuck sat there long after the attorney left him. He wandered from his office, into the adjoining boardroom.

The empty room resounded with the steady echo of his footsteps. Hands thrust into his pockets, he made the long, slow walk to the head of the gleaming table.

In just a matter of weeks, he'd finally get what he'd always wanted. Stepping into his father's shoes, running Bass Industries.

Only in his childish fantasies, Bart hadn't been dead. He'd been very much alive and proud of his only son. Finally all the screwups in the past behind them.

"But you're not here. You'd probably be taking Jonas' side if you were." He whispered, "I promised B, though and I can't disappoint her…_again. _I love her, Dad."

Chuck turned about the empty room, feeling his father's presence there more than he ever had back at the apartment. Maybe because his father's life had revolved around BI, rather than his son or the family they'd gained the year before.

"I think maybe like you loved my mother." Not that the old man had ever even spoken a word to him about the woman who'd loved them both. Died giving birth to Chuck. No, he spoke from knowledge gleaned from old pictures. Dozens of them.

His father smiling in a way that Chuck couldn't ever remember seeing him do. Not in all the years that he'd been alive. Not even after the older man had finally opened himself up enough to let himself fall for Lily van der Woodsen. He recognized the look in his father's eyes when he gazed at the exotic beauty in his arms because it was the same expression Chuck faced in the mirror every morning when he caught himself thinking about Blair when he should've been shaving or doing any number of other things.

Chuck's mouth curved just thinking of her right then. No way in hell was he cancelling on her. She'd have his balls for earrings. Or rather she'd try her damndest to make it happen.

He wouldn't make the same mistake that his father had. Throwing himself so completely into his work that those he loved suffered for it. Granted, he'd always had the best that money could buy, but in the end all he'd ever wanted was time. Time spent with the old man.

There would be no change of plans. He was taking off for three weeks with his girlfriend and if the bastards on the board didn't like it then that was just too damn bad. What the hell could they possibly say about it?

He was eighteen and the company was all his. Just three weeks. What could possibly happen?

~*~

The boys were all clustered around Barney's laptop when Robin and Lillie returned to the apartment. Exactly as they'd left them more than four hours before. Only now they were camped on the sofa with empty beer bottles scattered about and…

"You guys actually made popcorn?" Lillie shook her head, her incredulous words echoing Robin's own thoughts. "I can't believe you're still reading that thing."

Marshall motioned his redhead wife closer, his eyes glued to the screen. "You've got to see this, baby. Barney was almost an uncle."

"Hey, it could've been the other guy's, remember?" Ted argued, leaning over Barney's shoulder.

"You are way too into this, baby. All of you are? You do remember what happened fall semester sophomore year." Lillie settled in her husband's lap, peering at the screen.

Ted and Marshall shared a look, smiling slowly as they spoke in unison, "Erica Kane."

Lillie rolled her eyes.

"Who's she?" Robin grabbed a water from the fridge. Hanging back in the doorway with the bottle in hand, she let her eyes stray to the back of Barney's blonde head. "Some girl you dated, Ted?"

"In his dreams. These two idiots nearly flunked out of Critical Theory, they missed so many classes." Lillie jerked a thumb between Ted and Marshall.

"In our defense, it was either stay home and watch Erica or sleep our way through forty minutes of BORRRING. The professor could barely stay awake during her own lectures."

"Don't remind me." Ted groused.

"Whatever. You guys have to know that blog is fake? I mean people don't act that way in real life." Robin called out, her eyes still on Barney.

"Robin's right. Do you guys…hmm." Lily found herself reading the entries over Barney's shoulder. She frowned, "What's a Waldass?"

"Why do you care if you think the site is a fake?" Ted demanded.

"Guys. Please. I'm reading here." Barney finally spoke up, dragging his gaze away from the screen long enough to look at them each in turn. His expression deadly serious.

"Barney, wouldn't it just be easier to go find this kid and tell him the truth?" Robin said, as their eyes finally caught.

"Yeah, I suppose you've got something there. Just walk up to him out of nowhere and say…'hey, you don't know me but I'm your long-lost brother Barney'."

"Why not give it a try."

"Do you have any idea how many long-lost cousins and brothers have probably come out of the woodwork since his…our…" Barney cleared his throat, "Since Bart Bass died."

"But you really are his brother." Lillie said.

"With only my mother's word as proof." Their friend said, "The same woman who let me believe watching Bob Barker every morning was apart of the visitation agreement they'd come up with."

Marshall piped up, "Barney's right. About the proof thing. I'm not touching the Bob Barker thing."

"What kind of proof? She didn't put Bass on Barney's birth certificate. God, imagine that, Barn. You were that close to being Barney Bass." Ted fought a snickering smile, his laughter infectious as the others joined in.

"God, that is bad." Barney nodded.

"What about a blood test?" Lillie suggested.

"Now, who's been watching too much daytime TV?"

"I'm serious, Marshall." His wife said, "Your little brother can't exactly call you a liar with DNA results staring him in the face."

"Problem, Liliput. Bart Bass is dead."

"But his son…Chuck isn't." She argued.

"That's even worse. Picture this…Barney goes walking up to the guy…I think I might be your long-lost brother, if you could just donate some hair and saliva for the cause we'd be ever so grateful." Ted shook his head.

Barney shook his head, smiling slowly. His eyes gleaming as a plan started forming in his mind. He looked to Robin, gaining his feet in his excitement. "I've got it."

"What?" She asked.

"We suit up." He told them, "There's a party this Saturday night. I say we sneak in and get what we need."

"I like it." Lillie rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"I'm in." Marshall and Ted said at once.

"Scherbatsky? What do you say?" Finally, Barney seemed to see her for the first time since that night. Since finding out the truth about his mother and Bart Bass. He could finally see beyond the complicated turn that his life had taken and he was looking at her.

"You want me to come along." Her mouth twitched, her dark mood finally lifting. Tempered by growing excitement.

"Couldn't see doing it without you. What you say? Are you in?"

"You bet."

* * *

**A/N: **Much to Chuck's dismay it seems that he's having a party celebrating his birthday and party crashers already lining up. Gossip Girl, as Barney and company found, the one true source to learn about long lost relatives who happen to be UES bluebloods. Should have the next chapter coming at you tomorrow after work. Hope you enjoyed this one, as always, let me know what you're thinking.

Courtney


	3. Chapter 2: Plan of Attack & Head in Bag

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a great love for CB/BRo and the many inhabitants of the UES.

**A/N:**Here's a new chapter as promised. Having a ball writing this and so glad that you're enjoying reading it. There is so much more to come. Little comedy, lots of romance and a heavy dose of intrigue. I'll stop talking now and let you read on. Have fun ;) Much love to my girls and Wifey who is all kinds of awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Plan of Attack & Head in Bag_

Karl Saunders dropped his bags to the gleaming marble floor with a shrug, one of the servants would collect them soon enough and see that his things made it upstairs to his room. He turned to his college roommate, Seth Blaylock and waved the other man inside his family's Upper Eastside Brownstone.

The two best friends were finally returning to the city after two weeks of post-finals detox in Mykonos. They'd partied on the decadent, lively Greek island until the days began meshing together. Sleeping all day and running wild. Dancing all night and fucking every piece of ass they could sweet talk into their beds.

"God, I think I want to sleep for a fucking week." Seth followed suit, dropping his own bags.

"Getting old there, Blaylock." Karl clapped his friend on the shoulder, "I couldn't help noticing what a hard time you were having last night with the triplets."

"They were triplets. A lot of shit going on." His friend shrugged, "Besides, didn't seem as if they were all that dissatisfied when we left, eh?"

"Not even a little." The two made a lingering stopover in the kitchen, stuffing themselves until they could barely move. Still, they hurried away from the scene of the crime before his mother or Cook could arrive and read them the riot act for eating straight from the container or digging into dishes that were clearly marked for the meal that coming night.

It wasn't the first time he'd done as such and Cook usually had a backup set to go. However, she'd catch hell from his mother for switching at the last moment. Karl could've cared less but he knew better than to really fuck with Cook. Not if he still wanted to eat.

The two friends wandered back the way they'd come and just as he'd predicted, Karl found that their things had disappeared from the entrance hall, almost as if into thin air. However, the family's longtime butler stood at the foot of the stairs. As if he'd been waiting.

The older man tipped his head in deference to the two young bluebloods. "Sirs."

"Good to see you, Jacob." Karl offered the older man a genuine smile.

"You as well, young sir." The butler paused in his usual sober manner before he informed. "Your father asked that you come up to his study once you've settled in."

Fuck! The old man must've been in a mood. A meeting with dear old dad just right then was a fucking buzzkill. Literally.

Shit. Nothing to do but get it over with.

Leaving Seth to get settled into the guestroom down the hall from his own room, Karl dragged his feet as long as he could before making his way to the old man's study.

He realized two things at once. His father wasn't alone and he was even more pissed than Karl had initially figured on. Karl did a mental catalogue, trying to think of all the ways he could've screwed up this time. He'd aced all of his final exams and there was no way that his father could know exactly what he and Seth had been up to in Mykonos. Actually, as far as, Phillip Sanders knew the two boys had spent that past three weeks in Sydney, surfing and visiting Seth's oldest sister.

"This is bullshit." His father was saying. "How long are we supposed to let this ride?"

"It's his company, Phillip."

"He's a fucking teenager. I don't know what the hell Bart could've possibly thinking when he left his goddamn brat in charge of a multi-billion dollar company."

His father's companion seemed to be the voice of reason. Karl couldn't see him through the crack in the doorway and dared not push it open any further. Not with the topic of conversation being that son-of-a-bitch, Chuck Bass.

Karl had taken a chance last Fall and gotten screwed over.

"I'm certain it never entered his mind that anything would happen to him when it did." The vaguely familiar, yet still faceless voice contended, "Bart likely thought that the boy would have time to grow up and put his wild ways behind him. That he could groom Chuck into a proper leader for BI."

"You know what Helen and I walked in on…and that was just a few months ago. Half-naked women and drugs everywhere. Do you really trust that boy to lead this company anywhere?" Karl's father demanded. "In all honestly."

The room was quiet. Silence, offering neither affirmation, nor denial.

His father seemed to take it as an agreement to his way of thinking, "I thought so and now he's eighteen. No morality clause to rein him in this time around."

"I don't know. Maybe he's ready this time. People can surprise you."

"Not Chuck Bass." Phillip argued.

"Well, what are you suggesting? The will was ironclad. He met with Spenser Jones today and signed the final papers."

"I know that. I'm the one who told _you."_

"He's taking over the company. It's all but done."

"Maybe." Phillip conceded, "but it can be undone."

"You're banking that he'll get bored."

"Not really. Sure, that could happen, but CEO is a very demanding job. One that could overwhelm a man with even decades of experience under his belt." Phillip said, "No, with just the right amount of pressure, I think young Bass will fold."

"You've got something in mind." That voice came, smug and poisonous.

"Just a few ideas that could help speed along the process." Phillip told him, "Won't be long before Bass takes off to lick his wounds."

Sensing movement at his back, Karl jumped, barely catching himself before he could thump his head.

"What are…" Seth started, his words cutoff as Karl covered his friend's mouth and shoved him backward, footsteps backpedaling until they were out of sight should anyone suddenly come leave his father's office.

Out of earshot, Karl dropped his hand.

"What the fuck, man?" Seth shoved hard against his friend.

"Sorry. You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that."

"What were you doing back there? Spying on your old man?"

"Something like that." Karl admitted, "Let's go to my room. We need to talk."

Seth didn't move "About what?"

"Not here," he left his roommate to trail behind him, as his long strides quickly ate up space. His excitement growing more and more as he thought on his father's conversation.

The old man was actually going after that little bastard, Bass. Maybe summer in the city wouldn't be all that bad, after all.

~*~

The others were all clustered together in their usual booth at McClaren's. Barney signaled the waitress for a beer. He doesn't sit immediately but stands there facing his best friends.

Lillie's eyes hone in on the large shopping bag gripped in his hand. "What's in the bag?"

"Yeah, buddy. What'd you've got there?" Marshall echoed.

"_What's in the box? What's in the box?" _Barney echoed sotto voce, his expression over the top. When no one at the table took the bait, he shook his head, heaving a disappointed sigh. "Come on, guys. Kevin Spacey. Head in box. _Classsic."_

"Barney, do you have a head in there?"

He looked at Ted as if his friend had lost his mind. "Pfft…no."

"Barney. Would you just put us out of our misery." Robin rolled her eyes, as curious as the others. "Please."

"Okay. Since you asked so nicely." His mouth twitched, offering an audacious grin as he met Robin's gaze. "I do aim to…wait for it…please."

"Barney." She groaned, though he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was secretly pleased.

He squeezed into the booth beside her. "In this bag, I have the crucial elements for the next step in what I like to call Operation Baby BRo. Waddup."

"Marshall said you found a way to get us all into the party." Ted relayed.

"Marshall was correct. Do you remember when I told you about GNB working with Bart Bass a few years back?" Barney finally told them, "Well, I called a few old contacts and scored an invite. It wasn't easy, I tell you."

"That's great, man." Ted breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. He exchanged a quick glance with Lillie and Marshall.

"All right, what's that look?" Barney glanced between them in askance.

"We were all talking before you got here and we were getting worried that you'd come up with some off-the-wall scheme…trying to sneak us all in."

"Please. La—me." Barney singsonged, "please give me a little more credit than that."

Ted scoffed, "This from the man who 'suited up' into four different costumes at the same party, just to get some girl's number."

"Ooh, baby. How about when he dressed up as the mascot when he couldn't get into that prom with me and Robin." Lillie reminded them of the wild escapades that had ensued when she'd insisted they sneak into that prom just so she could test out the band for she and Marshall's wedding.

"Couldn't imagine how we were going to sneak into this high society shindig, anyway." Ted laughed. "Not without getting caught."

"You'll be dressed as Cater Waiters and you won't get caught because you'll actually be Cater Waiters." Barney told them, bringing all conversation at the table to a stunned halted. Then they were all talking at once.

"But you said…"

"What do you mean Cater Waiter?"

"What the hell is a Cater Waiter?"

The friends talked over one another.

Barney held up a hand until they all quieted, "I know a guy." He reached into the shopping bag he'd been carrying and grabbed the black polyester vests and white shirts inside. Tossing one to Lily, Marshall, and Ted.

"What happened to all that talk of having an invitation? Barney, we can't sneak into this party. We won't even be able to get into the building. Even posing as…cater waiters or whatever." Robin piped up.

"No one's posing as anything. They'll be dressed and working the party."

"What is this 'they'?" Ted demanded.

"Well, I meant it when I said I scored an invite…but I'm only allowed a plus one." Barney shrugged, taking a long swig from his beer.

With those words, Robin suddenly realized that he hadn't handed her one of the uniforms. "Oh."

"You, of course, will be my plus one, Scherbatsky."

"Why not. Beats Cater Waiter any day." She nodded, "No offense, guys."

The five friends toasted their plans. Strategizing their plan of "attack." They asked no questions when Barney suddenly pull something else from the shopping bag he'd been carrying around.

A floorplan. Somehow. Someway Barney had gotten the floor plan for the van der Bass apartment. Of course they didn't have a clue whose room was whose beyond the master bedroom.

"What do you think your father's widow is like?" Lillie looked up from her end of the floorplan. "Do you think she's the kind of woman who'd hold on to momentos. Maybe she has his brush or something. That's what I would do if something happened to Marshall. Ooh. Maybe all of his things are still in the master bedroom like he never left at all. Like some creepy shrine to his memory. That would work out great. That way you could just slip into the bedroom without wandering around and getting caught…ohmigod. Suppose we get caught. Do you think they'd throw us in jail if we got caught." Faster and faster the words came spilling out. "I'm rambling. I'm know I'm rambling. I can't stop. They can't arrest us because it's your father's DNA and we're not exactly stealing it. It's half yours…"

Marshall clapped his hand over his wife's mouth, only to have his hand slapped away as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks, baby." Lillie finally said breathlessly, her chest heaving. "Guess, I just got a little carried away there."

"Anytime." Marshall told her.

Robin frowned, "Barney, maybe Lillie had a point…somewhere in there. I think. Maybe his wife held on to some of his things. Couldn't you just call her up and arrange a meeting with your brother that way?"

"All I was trying to say." Lillie said in between long drags from her beer.

Now it was the guys who shared a look, as if they knew a secret the girls weren't in on.

"I'll take this one..." Ted looked to Barney.

Tipping his blond head, he motioned the other man onward. "Be my guest."

Quickly, Ted told them about the _Spotted _post they'd seen just after Bart Bass' funeral. The not so grieving widow had been spotted with her then ex- and now current live-in lover and babydaddy at Penn Station. Less than 24 hours after her dear husband was in the ground.

Robin cringed, glancing in Barney's direction. Her joking, laughing Barney wore an expression that was deadly serious. Was he worried about his newfound little brother? Did he feel the connection with this unknown boy so quickly?

Please don't let Barney get hurt in this, she found herself thinking.

Once Ted had stopped talking, Lillie clearly looked disgusted. "God, who are these people? It sounds so unreal. _Dynasty_ meets Jerry Springer. Thank god you're not actually related to these people." She said, "I meant everyone except Chuck."

"Some of that stuff we read." Marshall said, "He actually kind of reminds me of you."

Barney smiled a little at that. "Yes. He does seem to have a way with the ladies and the kid does have style."

"God, two Barneys in the world. I don't know if the world is quite ready for two of you."

"Well, ready or not." Barney drained his beer. "Here we come."

~*~

Uptown, Seth Blaylock watched his clearly agitated roommate pacing back and forth about the bedroom. A strange look in the other man's eyes that left him cold. "Dude, what the hell's got you so worked up? Would you please just tell me what the fuck happened back there in your old man's office."

Seconds dragged before his friend finally answered, "Bass has officially taken over as CEO and my father couldn't be more pissed. He's working on something to bring the little bastard down."

"Shit…" Seth fell quiet, letting it all sink in. "Do you think that's such a good idea? I mean, if Bass gets wind of your father's plans it could fall back on the rest of us."

"I think it's a _damn _good idea. I've wanted some payback after that shit he pulled last Fall." Karl ground out, yanking out his desk chair so that he could fall into it. Fingers pounding furiously at his keyboard as he booted up.

"Bad idea, K. We all talked about this and we agreed that going after Chuck Bass would be a supremely bad idea. Suicidally bad idea. As in career and social suicide." Seth shook his head, "Bass owns us, or have you forgotten? All of us, man."

Karl glared at the computer screen, "Those fucking pictures. That son-of-a-bitch has done ten times worse than anything in those pictures."

"Yeah, well his Daddy doesn't have aspirations and a ten friggin' year plan for getting him into the governor's mansion, now does he?"

"No. His father had the good grace to keel over and leave him in charge of billions." Karl ran a hand through his spiky, dark blond hair.

"You've lost it." Seth accused.

"I'm pissed. Those pictures ever surface, my old man's cutting me off. No questions asked."

Dark head bowed, the other boy fell into a thoughtful silence. He knew for a fact that his friend wasn't exaggerating. He'd seen Phillip Saunders in action. The man was not to be crossed, especially when it came to his lofty plans for his only son and heir to the Saunders' fortune. The old man would cut his friend off without a second thought, financially and in every other way that mattered.

Seth knew his own parents wouldn't be all that happy with him if those pictures ever came out, but he was very glad that his parents were nothing like that self-righteous prude, Saunders. Politics aside.

"We have to get them back." The silence between them broke.

Seth frowned at his best friend, who leaned back, his head lolling and gazed fixed on the blank canvass that was the ceiling. His icy blue eyes were almost frantic though, as if he was painting one scenario after another. All the ways things could go wrong. All the ways they could destroy Chuck Bass and walk away unscathed. He tried to rein his friend in, "We all talked about this already, Karl. Everyone voted and agreed to just leave well enough alone."

"I didn't agree." He'd argued until the bitter end, wanting to go after Chuck. It'd been his idea in the first place to try recruiting young Bass once they'd found out the heir to Bass Industries might be walking the Ivy League halls of Yale University. He'd convinced the others that Bass would be a worthy addition to their brotherhood and Bass had conned them all.

"It doesn't matter. The majority voted in favor…"

"Of what? Of waiting until he's feeling bored one day or just wants to yank our strings for the hell of it. I'm nobody's puppet." Karl said coldly, "Are you?"

Not liking the judgment that he could already see in his friend's expression, Seth found himself seething and as frustrated as he'd felt that day last Fall when they'd discovered Bass' duplicity. The night of debauchery that would ruin them all if the truth ever got out. Their entire futures waiting to be destroyed at the whim of one teenager. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Thin lips curled into a frigid smile, triumph light blue eyes, "We find some leverage. A weak spot."

Disappointment welled. "We checked into that. The guy doesn't have any." Seth reminded. "He could care less what people think of him."

Karl nodded, "You're right, but she…" he turned back to his computer screen, fingers flying again in his excitement. The page loaded and his smile widened even further. "She definitely would care."

"Gossip Girl?" Seth leaned over the blond's shoulder, scanning the screen. "You actually read this shit?"

"Hey, unlike some people, I don't discriminate in how I choose to remain informed. If we'd been more thorough we could've handled all of this when he was in New Haven. When _she _was there."

"Gossip Girl?"

"No, dumbass." He scrolled down, "Her? Bass' girlfriend."

Seth read on doubtfully, his eyes full of appreciation as they took in the dark-haired beauty pictured there. "She's hot, but Bass doesn't do girlfriends." He smirked, "Unless they're someone else's." Laughing at his own attempt at humor, he threw in a quick rimshot for effect. Bass could've been cool to hang out with…if he hadn't crossed them, that was.

"Well, there's one now. Blair Cornelia Waldorf." Karl told him. "WASP princess. Old money to his Daddy's new money."

"Okay, but Bass is a playa. What makes you think that this girl isn't just another piece of ass…high class but still…"

The blond pushed away from his desk, vacating his seat. "Read it. This shit goes back for months. Read it and tell me what you think. Tell me I'm wrong and suffering from wishful thinking. I say we finally found Bass' weak spot and we can get to him if we go through her. But see for yourself."

"Fine."

The room fell quiet and at one point Karl muttered something about the coast being clear to meet with his father. He promised to return but Seth only half heard him as he became enmeshed in the high school drama that he'd thought he left behind when he graduated himself. Though, his own lovelife hadn't become quite as tangled as it seemed to have for a certain pair of Upper Eastsiders.

Interesting. Bass had a girlfriend.

Seth found himself smiling. That was just too bad. For Bass, anyway.

~*~

Her boyfriend. Blair couldn't help the thrill of it. Everything was perfect.

She'd talked him into this party, celebrating his birthday and to an extent his new role as CEO of Bass Industries. It'd been a long time since she could remember feeling so happy. Really, truly happy and not just putting on a mask for the world.

So what if she wasn't going to Yale after all. Or that her father had skipped out on her high school graduation. Or that her best friend in the world…was halfway _around_ the world with that creep, Carter Baizen.

S had been so stingy with details, only saying that Carter was helping her with something important. Ha! Helping himself to Serena was more like it.

She was by no means jealous. She just missed her best friend.

Sure everything else in her world was turning out not exactly the way she'd planned or would've preferred in the past but she was slowly coming to find out that that wasn't such a bad thing.

In all the years they'd been friends, who'd have thought that she could find such happiness with Chuck Bass. Even as recent as a few weeks ago, she'd been doubtful that it would ever really happen. They'd tried so many times and just kept screwing it up.

"Miss Waldorf."

Blair blinked in surprise realizing that she'd been just standing there for who even knew how long staring off into space.

Arthur cleared his throat and held the door open for her. "Are you okay, Miss?"

"Just fine, Arthur. Long day." She slid inside, dragging in a deep breath, the chilly, night air filling her nostrils. "Any clues as to where we're heading or what your employer has up his sleeve for tonight."

The older man shook his head, "Sorry, Miss Blair. He gave explicit instructions."

"Of course, he did." She settled back against butter-soft leather. Wondering just what her boyfriend had up his sleeve for the night. Earlier when they'd spoken on the telephone, he said he wanted to do something special to celebrate the day.

Maybe they were having dinner at Butter. Or no Victrola. She'd had more than one fantasy of returning to the place where it had all began. He'd shut the place down for the evening and it would be just the two of them. Perfect. It would be so perfect. She'd convince him to sing for her while dangling the possibility of another teasing dance.

Sighing impatiently, Blair held down the intercom button. "Just a hint. Come on. Chuck won't hear it from me. Didn't he say anything?"

"Actually," the driver said after a moment, his tone one of polite deference, "I was to give you a message if you asked."

Blair rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Which was..."

"And I quote. 'Shut up and enjoy the ride…Waldorf'."

Her eyes narrowed at that. Oh, that sounded exactly like the Basstard she knew and loved.

Perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have another new chapter. This one with a heavy dose of intrigue. Not one but two threats to all Chuck holds dear. The past come back to bite Chuck on the…well you know the saying. Barney's setting his own plan into motion to sneak into the upcoming UES soiree honoring yet another year of Chuck Bass. Also you've got Blair and Arthur at the end there, Blair being whisked off to an undisclosed location for a little celebration of Chuck's official installation as CEO of BI. What did you do? What could Chuck possibly have in store? Are you with B and thinking a little trip down memory lane, starting at Victrola? Guess you guys will see soon enough. Thanks for reading and as always, let me know what you're thinking.

Courtney


	4. Chapter 3: Get a Clue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a great love for CB/BRo and the many inhabitants of the UES.

**A/N:** I'm bad. So bad. Classes have started and work is insane. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've been writing like crazy but I like to clean things up a bit. Lost my beta…but you know what…I think you guys would prefer to just have the story…glaring errors. Well not that glaring but in the end, the story is the thing. And so here it is. Enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**__**  
**__**Get a Clue**_

She bombarded Chuck's longtime driver with one question after another, but the man was a rock. Like her own Dorota, loyal to a fault. He listened politely, but no matter how sweetly posed her questions, Blair won none of the answers that she'd been fishing for.

After awhile she fell silent, fuming despite her directive to "enjoy the ride." A part of her enjoyed the drama of it all. The romance but mostly she was impatient to know. Ready to see him.

What could the Basshole be up to now? She wondered, her mind racing with countless possibilities.

Just when she was set to renew her interrogation on hapless Arthur, they arrived.

The limo pulled into the secure area for a private airfield. Her mouth open in shook, she could only stare as the limo finally rolled to a stop on the tarmac. Her eyes taking in nothing the gleaming surface of the silver of the Bass private jet. The red orange of the departing sun just behind it making it seem to almost glow like fire.

Arthur already had her out of the backseat and hurrying to the plane before her mind seemed to recover. Still clueless just what her boyfriend was up to. She quickened her step, a huge smile in place for the waiting pilot.

"Blair Waldorf." She introduced herself.

"Miss Waldorf. We were told to expect you."

"Well, unfortunately I can't say the same." She batted her eyes and donned a mournful expression for his benefit. "I'm afraid I don't do very well with planes. We won't be in the air very long, will we?"

The pilot's wide grin never faltered, something knowing flickering in his dark eyes, "As I said, Miss. We were told to expect you." He held out a box the six of her hand. "Mr. Bass asked that you be given this upon your arrival.

Blair accepted the box and immediately set about opening it. Wondering if she would finally get a real clue as to their destination or Chuck's plans for the evening, but he pilot stopped her.

He cleared his throat, "I'm to tell you…"

Her eyes narrowed and she dropped all pretense of sweetness and light. "Another message, huh? Well…" She let her impatience flare.

"Not so much as a message, but you're not to open that until we take off."

Mischief surged and she wanted nothing more than to completely ignore the man's words. Still, she was curious to see what Chuck could have up that expensively clad sleeve of his. "Fine," Box clutched in hand, Blair breezed by. Barely missing stomping on his toes with her Loubontins. Which was for the best, she supposed. Best to save such abuse for later when her Chuck finally decided that he'd led her far enough on this merry dance.

She was surprised when Arthur joined her onboard, tipping his hat politely before joining the pilot in the cockpit. Unwilling to wait any longer, Blair unraveled the bright purple ribbon and opened the box to find a sleepmask nestled inside.

Finger caressing the soft fabric, the pieces began coming together, making her suspicious. Just how long was this surprise flight supposed to be for, anyway? It wasn't like they'd in the air for hours on end, right? And they weren't set to leave for their European excursion until Sunday.

Her crimson nail tapped out a beat as she mulled over that last thought. Sunday morning. The day after Chuck's "surprise" birthday party. Was that was this was about? The rat was still trying to get out of the party that she and Lily were planning on his behalf.

Snatching up her phone, Blair hit speed dial. More and more certain that this was what the jerk was up to. He wasn't be romantic. He was being his usual sneaky self, determined to get his way, despite all the hardwork she'd been doing to put this thing together.

He answered on the second ring.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blair jumped right in.

His laughter came to her across the line, "Didn't you get my message?"

"Yes…I got both of your extremely uninformative messages. As well as, your little gift."

"You weren't supposed to open that yet."

Ha, and just how did he know that they hadn't taken off yet. She got to her feet and did a quiet walkthrough of the interior of the private plane. The pilot would let her know when she needed to definitely be in her seat. Her quick search turned up no Bass or further clues.

She tossed back," Well, you shouldn't have gone out of your way to be so sneaky."

"It's called romance, Waldorf. I'm trying here."

"Come on, Chuck. You could give me a hint at the very least. " Defeated in her search, she finally fell back into her seat with a soft ompf. Out of breath and just a little annoyed. Not so much at the game he'd made of things but at being thwarted in her attempts to figure things out. "A real one."

"I suppose you have a point there." He admitted, airily.

"Well…" Blair prompted, when he didn't say anything else. "…Charles Bartholomew Bass."

"Ssh. Close you eyes." He whispered, so softly that she barely heard him. She could almost picture him right then, watching her with that hooded gaze. Eyes intense as they took in every part of her.

"Close my eyes. That's my hint?" She glanced down at the sleep mask hanging from her wrist.

"Yes. Now close your eyes and you'll be here before you now it."

Blair smiled despite herself, "You are the most frustrating man on the planet."

"Now you know how I feel." He retorted. "That's all you're getting, Waldorf."

"Hmm. I could say the same for you later tonight." Her words flowed over the line like silk, half-threat and half-suggestion.

He tsked, "Empty threats. How unbecoming."

Suddenly her worries about the nature of his motives pushed to the forefront of her mind again and she had to ask, "How do I know you're not doing all of this just to distract me from your party?"

Once more silence falls on his end of the line and she can almost see him smiling.

"Bass." She said, her tone a warning in itself.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Uh-huh." Now why didn't she believe him?

"I need to go." He sighed. Sounding…happy. "See you soon and no more questioning Arthur or Michael. You won't get anything out of them."

Not without a lot of effort. "Fine. I'm warning you, though, Bass. I have every intention of figuring this out."

"Waldorf. I'd expect no less. Talk soon"

She murmured a distracted goodbye, trying to work through the puzzle he'd left her with. Close her eyes? Blair scoffed, staring down at the sleep mask in disgust. As if she could possibly relax until she knew what was going on.

Dammit. Where was her bestie when Blair needed her? Chuck had taken to confiding in the blonde more and more lately, but she was off traipsing the globe with Carter. She shifted uncomfortably as she thought of the other person who Chuck might have confided in in the past. Nate. Only the two boys were no longer as close as they'd been. How she hated the fact that she'd been a part of all that had gone wrong between them.

Granted they had just as many issues, larger problems that had nothing to do with her, but she hadn't exactly helped matter by trying to turn back time and feel something for Nate that wasn't true anymore. Something that had ceased being reality, the moment she'd kissed Chuck. The moment she met his eyes up on that stage and felt as if for the first time ever, someone was finally seeing _her. _

Yeah. Nate was definitely out. Besides. The last she'd heard he heading off with the Troll for the summer. Youth hostels and backpacking. Definitely not her style.

No Serena. Nate was gone. That left Dan and Lil J….no help there. "Eric." The lightbulb flared to life.

She'd been good to the kid in the past. They'd been close long before Chuck had taken Eric under his metaphorical wing. Eric would tell her what he knew. A smile curving her mouth, she ignored the disparaging voice at the back of her head.

"Eric. It's Blair." She said, "Do you have a minute? We need to talk."

Nothing if not resourceful. That was her. Besides, hadn't Chuck said himself that he fully expected her to unravel this mystery he'd posed. Which meant that there were clues and hints to be had. She just needed to figure them out.

"You're late." Eric told her, laughter in his warm, familiar voice.

Blair smiled, certain that she was on the right track after all.

~*~

Hours after their brainstorming session at McClaren's, Robin and the others all went their separate ways. Ted headed off for some blind date or not so blind date with Marshall and Lillie's new neighbor.

So she had the apartment to herself. Or at least she thought so until she came out of the bathroom and found her ex-boyfriend and now roomie on the sofa, a cold beer in hand.

Robin frowned. No way had she been in the shower that long. "Oh. Ted. I thought you'd left already." She glanced at the digital clock on the DVD player and made a face. "You'd better get a move on or you're going to be late. Ooh, Ted. What happened to your face?"

Holding the cold glass against his eye, Ted sighed. "I came. I saw. I got punched in the face."

Making a beeline for the kitchen, she grabbed a frigid bag of peas from the freezer. "Here. Drink your beer and put this on your eye."

He flinched as she made the quick exchange, hissing softly. "Gently."

"Oh, don't be such a girl. Now what happened to your face. Did your date do this…"

"Well…"

"Aw, Ted. You got beat up by a girl…_again."_

"Ow..ow…Robin. That's my eye. I would like to be able to see out of it once the swelling goes down." He said.

Robin ignored him, lifting the bag to examine the purpling bruise. "Oh, don't be such a baby. I've seen worse on a couple of sparring grannies." She told him, "They took it like men. You should try it."

"Oh. That's nice. I think I've got it from here. Thank you very much." For a moment he seemed to forget himself and tried rolling his eyes. "It's not funny."

"Yeah. It kinda is. You wanna tell me what happen?" She asked, shifting back to her side of the sofa.

"Not actually."

"Well, it can't be that bad." She said, earning a look that spoke volumes. Wanna be, it seemed to challenge. "We dated for a year, Ted and we've been friends for even longer. How much more worse could it possibly be than some of what I've seen you do. What did you break up with her on her birthday…that got your butt kicked before."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Robin made a face as she had a new thought, "Aw, Ted. You didn't…"

"What?" he frowned.

"You didn't tell her you loved her, did you? I don't care how well you might have hit it off. This was a blind date for godsakes. You can't 'Mosby' a girl like that. She probably thought you were some nutcase." Robin shook her head, "Lillie's going to kill you. She told Marshall not to set this up, but did you guys listen. No. "

Ted rolled his eyes, "I did not tell her that I was in love with her. I've only ever been that crazy once in my life and trust me. I learned from my mistake and could you guys please refrain from calling it that…Mosby."

"But it's your signature move and so should have your name. More fitting that way." She argued, not bothering to disguise her smile. "Now are you going to tell me what happened or what?"

"Fine, but you have to swear you won't breath a word to anyone."

"Of course I won't." She lied.

"And now you're just lying."

"Am not. I'm getting impatient. Don't make me call in reinforcements. I'll call Lillie right now and have her go check on her neighbor."

Ted hurried from the couch, leaping over the back to beat her to the telephone.

Whoa'kay. Hmm. Now she was desperate to now just what was going on with her roommate.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just. Shit. You're going to need to move out because Marshall and Lillie are going to need to move in her." He rambled. "That or I can never ever visit them again. Hmm, that might be easier.

"Ted!"

"I'm working up to it." He stepped away from the telephone, bending to retrieve his frozen peas. "Can we just say that it wasn't as much of a blind date as I thought. Lydia and I kind of knew one another in another life."

"An old girlfriend?"

He choked on a mouthful of beer. "No. Most definitely, no."

"Ted, I'm getting bored here."

"Good, tehn we don't have to talk about it, anymore. Win-win."

"No. I call Lillie to get the dirt on Lydia."

She made it within two feet of the phone this time before he stopped her again. "Lydia and I went to high school together. Only she wasn't Lydia back then. She was Larry."

Well, that stopped her.

Ted shook his head. Finishing off his beer as Robin proceeded to quite literally 'laugh her ass off.' Every time he was sure that she'd recovered enough to speak, gasping in air, she just started in again with renewed gales of laughter.

"Larry?"

"Yes."

"As in sweaty gym socks? Showering together and locker room romances?"

"You're not funny."

"I'm sorry. It's just I've seen Lydia and she's really gorgeous." After countless attempts, she was able to finally rein herself in. "Wait. So why'd she hit you?"

"Well, we were taking old times…before I actually figured out who she was. At first, I thought she was actually Larry's younger sister who'd been a year behind us and I kind of let it slip that I'd hooked up with Larry's girlfriend."

"I'm confused." Robin blinked, trying to piece it together.

"Yeah. You and me both and I lived it."

Gathering her dark hair at her nape, Robin offered sagely. "Blind dates are never a good idea, anyway. And Lillie did try to talk you out of it.

"Don't remind me. I don't even know what possessed me to go in the first place. I guess with Lillie and Marshall and you and…"

Her and…Barney?

"Well, with everyone pairing off. I guess I was feeling a little desperate. The push to get back out there, you know?"

Pairing off. God, how weird did sound. Hearing someone say that about her and Barney Stinson. Well, anyone and Barney Stinson. It was insane and yet it felt right. "Ted?"

"Hmm?"

Brow wrinkled thoughtfully, Robin studied her ex, "Um, so…you're really okay with this whole thing…with what's happening between me and Barney?"

Tossing aside the frozen bag of peas for the moment, he looked her straight in the eye or rather he squinted at her through his injured eye. "Robin. Barney's my friend…"

"Uh, _best _friend." She amended as Barney was wont to do, her eyes alight with suppressed laughter.

"One of my best friends." Ted's mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile, but then his expression sobered. "I've known the guy for years…watched him never quite let himself get too close to any one woman and then when he did…only close enough so that he could get in, get what he wanted, and get out."

Robin shifted, very much aware that she and Barney were like two peas in a pod when it came to relationships and staying power. She'd never really found a guy who she wanted to be around long-term. Never felt that pull that lasted beyond the first few weeks. Her relationship with Ted had been an aberration and even that hadn't lasted more than a year. And Barney…for years, his idea of a lasting relationship usually didn't go beyond the length of time it took for him to charm a female right out of her panties.

Suppose they went for it and she let herself fall for the guy even more. Only to have him lose interest once the thrill of the chase was gone. Or suppose she herself fell back into old habits and her fickle heart longed for a change of scenery or someone

"This past year, though." Ted admitted, "it was like seeing a whole new Barney….or no. That's not right. Same Barney, but a new side to him."

She couldn't believe all the signs she'd missed. Things she would've remained oblivious to if she hadn't accidently overheard Barney confirming what Ted had known for months. What Lillie and Marshall had known for almost a year. Barney Stinson was in love with her. And she'd been completely clueless the entire time. Granted, he hadn't been a monk while working up the courage to admit the truth but that was Barney.

"Someone finally managed to get under his skin and I couldn't be happier for either of you." Ted gave his blessing.

Well, at least she could stop worrying that he'd get mad and decide to freeze Barney out as he'd done last year after finding out his best friend and ex-girlfriend had spent the night together. Her, he'd forgiven quickly enough, but he and Barney didn't talk for weeks after the truth came out. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." He cleared his throat, "There's just one thing I wanted to say, though."

"What is it?"

Robin waited not sure what more there might be left to say. Then he said the last thing she'd have ever expected of anyone. "Don't hurt him."

Her? Her hurt Barney?

_That_ was the one thing worrying Ted about the entire situation. Wow.

"You're a hard woman to get over and he really loves you." Ted stood slowly, reaching for his peas again. "And in case you're wondering. I told Barney the same thing earlier."

"Oh."

Frozen bag of peas back in place, he trudged toward his bedroom, leaving her alone to think on all that had been said.

Ted and the others seemed to think that they could make a go of it. Barney had actually come right out and said the words…telling her how he felt. Now it was her turn. Granted, she'd told him that she cared about he and that she might love him even, but that had been before. When she'd said the words in an attempt to throw him off, wait for him to lose interest once he had her. Once she said the words, but he hadn't. No instead he'd kissed her, promising that they'd figure everything out later.

Well, later had come and they still had yet to even talk about anything. She wasn't completely sure of all that she was feeling. Only that the idea of being his "plus one," at this party he'd managed to finagle an invite for, left her smiling like a goofball. That she wanted to have a chance to sort her own emotions and figure out where things went from here.

~*~

Of course, Eric expected her call. He'd expected it because her boyfriend was _that _sneaky. That and Chuck knew her all too well. Anticipating her next move before she even knew there was a game in play.

Oh, Bass. Two can play at that game. "Eric, sweetie." Honey could've dripped golden and heavy from those two words.

"Check the trunk." He said, making her forget what she'd been about to say.

"What?"

"That's what I'm supposed to tell you." Eric told her, "Check the trunk."

Oh, not another one of those little clues that weren't clues at all. Forgetting honey, she went on the offensive"Eric van der Woodsen, don't forget that I used to change your diapers."

He quickly rebutted, "Did not."

"Well, Dorota did." Blair retorted, "Come on, Eric. What is he up to?"

"He's trying to surprise you. Would you just sit back and let him."

She couldn't. Chuck had made a game of their evening. Dropping hints and leaving clues for her to figure out. How could she possibly think about relaxing when he'd thrown down the gauntlet? Frustrated, Blair said as much to Eric, glaring at her phone as his good-natured laughter echoed in her ear.

"Blair, truthfully. He didn't really say very much. Just that you'd be calling or else that I should call you in another half hour and tell you the trunk thing."

An unladylike grunt was her only response. Until finally she grumbled, her red mouth pouting like a thwarted toddler, denied her favorite toy. "Anything else?"

"No." Eric said, adding quickly. "Just have fun and that's from me. See you tomorrow."

He hung up leaving her with that.

Tomorrow, huh? Eric hadn't said he'd talk but that he'd see her tomorrow. That had to mean that Bass wasn't kidnapping her to Europe after all. Or it could mean nothing at all. And trunk? What trunk? Of a car or…

Brown eyes slid about the interior of the enclosed space. Maybe Eric had meant a different type of trunk. Just like the one where her mother or Dorota rather had packed away her old toys and photo albums.

Blair was pushing herself to her feet again when a pretty blonde emerged from the cockpit.

"We'll be taking off in just a moment, Miss Waldorf. The pilot would like you to buckle up."

"But…" Crap. "Of course." She grit her teeth and did as asked, praying for the quickest takeoff possible so that she could search every inch of the private jet for her newest clue.

Grudgingly, as the plane tipped up to kiss the darkening sky, Blair had to admit that she was having fun.

* * *

**A/N**: So what oh what could Chuck Bass be up to this time? And how bout that. Ted warning Robin not to hurt his good buddy. And Eric is in the know, keeping secrets for his big Bro. Like I said, I've been writing like crazy and I'm going to post them as quickly as I can, so I might miss a few things. Forgive me for them and let me know what you're thinking about the story itself or let me know what huge mistake slipped right by. Will update asap. *kiss*

_**Courtney**_


	5. Chapter 4: Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a great love for CB/BRo and the many inhabitants of the UES.

**A/N:** Another new one for you. Enjoy. Dedicated to my girls and Wifey. AND the Awesome pairing of CB themselves. Just when you think you couldn't love them more ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Down the Rabbit Hole**_

Less than forty five minutes after the Bass private jet finally took off, Blair had searched every place that she could think of three times over. Every compartment that she could get herself into. The cockpit. The sleep cabin. Even the lavatory and still she came up with no trace of this mythical trunk.

She didn't exactly return to her seat empty-handed. Mouth pursed against a small smile she studied the small velvet purse resting in her palm. She'd found it in the sleep cabin, resting between plump white pillows. As she'd done when she'd first found it there, Blair loosened the ties and dumped the contents in her palm.

Conversation hearts. Tiny candies that usually meant Valentine's Day rested there. A rainbow of colors, each with the same exact message. "Love U."

At first, she'd wondered if someone else might've left them behind. Lily and her male mistress as Chuck so fittingly put it. But then she'd found the small scrap of paper, a quick note in Chuck's hand.

"Eat me." It said.

The gesture was sweet. She had no intentions of chomping away on the nasty little candies. As much as she loved all the little ways they spelled out his love. No it was the scrolled note that held her attention. Two simple words that could've been completely innocent coming from anyone other than Chuck Bass. Two simple words rife with suggestion.

Shaking her head, Blair carefully slipped each piece of candy back into their velvet encasement. Handling them as she might have handled precious jewels.

The blonde returned, "Miss Waldorf. May I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you." She gave a quick shake of the head. Her extensive and ultimately fruitless search _had _left her famished but she was feeling to actually eat.

"Of course, Miss."

Once again Blair was left by alone. Her "clues" settled in her lap. The sleep mask and velvet bag. Eric's words about a trunk and seeing her tomorrow. She worked the puzzle of them, trying to make jagged pieces fit but there was no shape for them to hold.

The flight attendant returned minutes later with the same inquiry and again, Blair turned her away. Wanting to be left alone while she put things together. The third time the woman came back, Blair snapped at the poor woman.

"Are you deaf? I said no thank your. In case it escaped your notice, I'm trying to concentrate here. So unless you have something to contribute…please go away and don't come back. Not until I call you, anyway."

Jeez, next time Chuck decided to kidnap her, he'd damn well better hijack Dorota, too.

Her cellphone vibrated.

_**Give up?** _he texted.

_Don't hold your breath, Bass._

_**Good. Having fun yet?** _His reply came and she could almost picture him with that completely sexy and totally infuriating smile.

_Oh, tons._

_**Absolutely certain that you won't throw in the towel?**_

_Bass… _her crimson nails tapped out.

**…Yessss?**

_Either tell me what you're up to or give me my next fucking clue,_ Blair ordered, fidgeting impatiently_._

_**Well, aren't we feeling testy? Enjoy your candy?** _

_Nope. Stop stalling. Clue, please._

_**Okay. Here's your clue.**_

Blair held her breath, waiting. She was just about to tap out a new message when her phone buzzed again. Finally.

_**Stop torturing my staff.**_

_Ha!!! Blondie tattled on me. Color me terrified._

_**Be nice or I'll have Michael turn the plane around.**_

Her laughter filled the cabin at his empty threat. No way had he gone to so much trouble just to call things off because she'd been mean to his flight attendant/spy.

_**Baby?**_

Face lit up and smiling hugely, she typed, _Yes, Bass._

_**Please eat something. We've got a long night ahead of us.**_

Well. When he put it that way. Still not the clue she'd asked for, but he was sweet…taking care of her. No one ever really did that. Well, except Dorota, but that didn't count because…well it was Dorota.

Otherwise, it was usually fell to Blair to take care of the people in her life. Serena. Nate. Even her underlings had been more hindrance than help, needing her to remain on top of things lest all go straight to hell.

"Fine, send her back." Blair murmured aloud and quickly texted him the sentiment.

_**She's afraid of you. Apparently, she's to wait for you to call for her**._

God, had Blondie reported back their _entire _exchange. Or rather her bitching.

_**Get something to eat and be nice to the help.**_

_We'll see, _she retorted but called out to the other woman. Tossing her phone aside and effectively ending her part in their "conversation."

She greeted Blondie with an icy smile as she returned pushing along a silver service cart.

"Thank you…" Blair dismissed, with an airy wave of her hand.

"I just need to…"

"I can get it." She lifted one silver dome and felt her mask slip. Beneath was what looked like a simple sandwich, sliced in diagonal halves and no crust. He'd remembered. Her fingertips peeled one edge, confirming her suspicions.

Peanut butter, jelly and white chocolate. A combination they'd come up with after school one day. Dorota away on vacation and her parents off doing their own thing. The four of them, the non-judging breakfast club left to their own devices, as early as fourth grade.

Dropped off by Chuck's limo, the foursome had headed immediately for the kitchen and wanted nothing that had been left prepared for either Blair or her parents to simply heat in the microwave. Instead they'd come up with their own version of PB & J and proceeded to stuff themselves silly. They'd made themselves so damn sick that she hadn't thought of having another in years. Had completely forgotten the fun they'd had that frigid Winter afternoon.

Still smiling she lifted the second silver dome and knew just what she'd find.

A crystal, sherry glass filled to the brim with amber liquid.

Well, she had to hand it to Blondie. The woman hadn't spilled a single drop.

She didn't need to taste to know that it was Brandy. Same as when they'd been nine and ready to experiment with their first taste of the forbidden.

"Thank you." Her expression softened as she said the words again, infusing even a measure of sincerity this time around.

The other woman smiled, appearing to relax but she didn't stick around long after that. Remember Blair's earlier remarks.

Despite the sudden roiling of her grumbling belly, she didn't scarf down the sandwich. No, she savored the taste of it on her tongue. White chocolate and peanut butter thick on her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Raspberry jelly invariably settling at the corner of her mouth.

God, it tasted as good as she remembered and she wasn't thinking about the hours that night that she and Serena took turns holding each other's hair as they threw up the entire contents of their bellies, even when there should've been nothing left. Chuck and Nate dreaming up inventive ways to replace the brandy they'd taken or at least make it seem as though none had been taken at all.

Even then, she hadn't been able to resist a challenge. A dare from Chuck. Childish yes, but they'd so young back then. He'd dared and she'd taken the bait. Same as always.

She reached for her glass now, fully prepared to toast the Basstard for stirring the long forgotten memory. Her fingertips brushed against the slip of paper she hadn't seen before, somehow curled about the crystal stem, reminding her to let herself not become distracted.

Blair cradled the curling edges, unfurling as she went along. "Drink me and…" the message left off.

"And what?" she whispered. Something about the message striking a familiar chord. Only she couldn't remember what it could be. Hell, she couldn't figure the message itself.

Eat me, the first had said.

Drink me and…

Dammit. Her cellphone buzzed to life and she snatched it up. Not bothering with the back and forth of text message. Instead she called him.

As before he picked up almost immediately, though his manner and words seemed almost negligent.

"And what?" Blair demanded, cutting to the chase.

He whispered,"Look down."

"Down where? Would you stop being all cryptic and mysterious. It's getting on my nerves and I don't find it the least bit romantic."

"Oh, get off it, Blair. You're loving every minute of it."

Blair tried not to smile, "You drive me crazy, you know?"

"Likewise." Chuck said, "Admit it, though. You'd hate me any other way."

She rolled her eyes, opting to say nothing at all. There was no hating Chuck. God knew she'd tried.

His laughter rolled through her, making her body feel as warm and languid as the brandy had. "No more clues, Waldorf. I'll see you when you get here."

This time he cut her off, hanging up before she could dog him with any other questions. Demand more clues.

Suddenly, she remembered the final clue he'd give her.

Blair looked down, first at her lap where he sleep mask and velvet pouch lay. Her gaze fell to her stocking clad toes and the carpet below.

Slipping from her seat, she checked the compartment beneath her seat. She'd stowed her purse beneath earlier, preoccupied with checking the plane to see if Chuck was onboard. Come to think of it, she hadn't revisited this particular spot during her search for clues. No way could she have been sitting right on top of a clue the entire time.

Only one way to find out, she told herself and sank to her knees. Blair retrieved her purse and peeked beneath it.

Pumping her fist, she hissed her victory and snatched the small shopping bag from its hiding place.

Yet another note awaited her inside the Bergdorf bag. This one instructed, "Wear me," attached to a beautiful concoction of lace and silk.

Blair couldn't help laughing, her hands full of the fragile material. She didn't need any clues beyond Chuck's present/clue to know how he intended to end the evening. Dressing for a romantic dinner, she'd already hauled out the sexy La Perla set she'd bought the day before, but Blair found herself hurrying into the sleep cabin to change into the ones Chuck had left for her to find.

All the while, she couldn't some smiling. Her clues suddenly coming together to make a crazy kind of sense.

Eat me. Drink me. Alice in Wonderland. The "Wear Me" and her La Perlas were all Chuck.

How appropriate since she felt as though she'd fallen down the rabbit hole, the very moment she realized that she'd done the craziest thing in the world and fallen in love with Chuck Bass.

One thing she could always be certain of with loving Chuck. No such thing as a dull moment in a relationship with the guy. He'd been right earlier. She loved their little games.

Finally dressed in her newest black corset and lace-trimmed panties, Blair considered her image in the mirror, her face lit up and looking happier than she could remember feeling in a very long time.

"Miss Waldorf?" Blondie's voice sounded on the other side of the door. "The captain says that you should take your seat. We will be landing shortly."

They'd been in the air just over an hour. Definitely not Europe, but where. It seemed that she was going to find out sooner enough.

"Ready or not, Bass. Here I come."

~*~

He'd meant it earlier when he told his attorney that he wouldn't be taking over officially at BI for another three weeks. Still, that didn't mean that he was willing to walk in there cold. Unaware of what was happening with his company on every level.

Yes, his father had delegated up to a point but there was little that went on in the multi-billion dollar conglomerate that his father hadn't known about. Bart Bass may not have been the best of fathers or husbands but Chuck couldn't think of anyone he wanted to emulate more when it came to business matters.

Chuck knew very well that he had enemies on his own board of directors. Those who would have preferred that he leave the company to his father's widow or preferably another party entirely. Someone whose strings could be pulled s they saw fit.

Well, as far as Chuck was concerned, that was just too damn bad. The company bore his name. His father's name. And despite all their issues, his father had trusted him to carry on his life's work.

No way in hell was fucking this up.

Which was why he sat there, surrounded by stacks of folders and paperwork that he'd brought along. Figures, spreadsheets, and proposals that he planned to pore over during the next three weeks.

He was sure that he'd have plenty of downtime when Blair would be off doing her thing. He just needed to make sure she didn't see any of this shit.

"Sir," his assistant poked her head in. Taking in the room that he'd transformed into his office for the duration. "You asked to be informed once the jet arrived. The pilot just called."

Chuck smiled, glancing at the heavy watch on his wrist. "Good. Running on schedule. Is everything else in place?"

"Yes, Mr. Bass. Exactly as you specified and awaiting Miss Waldorf's arrival."

"The car?"

She began stacking folders as he wandered to the open French doors and out onto the balcony. "Waiting at the airfield."

The stars were out in force, shining against a velvet black backdrop. The moon full and heavy, looking as if it could fall to the Earth at any moment to kiss the ground. It almost made the twinkling lights his people had strung up unnecessary. Hands braced against stone, Chuck drank in the night air and surveyed the scene below.

People active and scurrying about.

Blair would love it.

God, he almost couldn't believe his own excitement for his girlfriend to arrive so that the night could well and truly begin. Getting it all planned over the past two days had been a bitch, mostly because he'd spent almost every waking moment within earshot of the woman he'd been trying to surprise.

She'd walked in on him more than once. Each time he'd admitted that he was on the phone with his late father's personal assistant, Eileen, letting her believe that he was discussing business with the older woman.

Of course, he'd glimpsed annoyance in those brown eyes after the sixth or seventh time she'd walked in on them discussing financial reports. But Blair never actually voiced a complaint, obviously wanting to give him room to make a go of it with the company.

He remembered her annoyance when they'd spoken earlier on the phone, not quite covering up the anticipation in her voice.

No way would he figure out exactly what he'd been doing.

"My suit?" He sighed, slipping back inside.

His PA nodded, "Pressed and hanging in the master bedroom."

Good. The drive from the airfield would take only a matter of minutes. Long enough, though, for him to get dressed for the long evening ahead. The festivities in store.

He thanked the woman and dismissed her for the remainder of the evening. Chuck hurried from the room, wanting to be ready before Blair could arrive at the front gates.

He wondered how Blair had enjoyed all of her surprises. Yes the candy hearts in themselves were textbook and more than a little lame. The sandwich and brandy had been a last minute addition, the half-forgotten memory of that entire day, coming to him in the middle of the night as he'd watched her sleep.

The little present he'd picked out himself from Bergdorf's had been just as much for him as for her. Okay, well maybe totally for him.

Quickening his pace, he wondered if Blair had remembered to check the trunk.

~*~

She turned to Arthur the moment her Loubontins touched down on the tarmac, demanded he open the trunk for her. Eric's words ringing in her ears.

It was dark by that point, but the trunk's illuminated interior all but put a spotlight on the black garment bag lying inside. She lifted it out, reaching for the zipper at once. Blair squinting in the darkness, trying to get a good look at the gauzy, beaded material.

"Miss Waldorf. You left this on the plane." Arthur held out something to he once she was in the backseat, the garment bag settled across her lap.

Blair frowned, glancing down at the sleep mask that she had indeed abandoned on the plane. She'd figured apparently incorrectly that she wouldn't need it any longer. Going by Arthur's expression, she'd figured incorrectly. "Thank you, Arthur."

Once she took it, he didn't close the door softly. No, he stood there watching her. Waiting.

Brown eyes rolled, replete with understanding of exactly what he waited for. "You're kidding, right."

"Unfortunately not, Miss."

Blair wanted to argue. She wanted to refuse, being blindfolded but even more, she wanted to see exactly where this little game of Chuck's ended. Or rather, picked up from here. She slid the mask over her eyes and sank back against the plush seats. The jolt of the door shutting and engine thrumming to life filled the silent interior.

She didn't bother trying to cheat. Blair wouldn't have put it past Chuck to have given his driver instructions to stop the car immediately if she rebelled midway.

So instead she waited, her hands sweeping inside the garment bag. Fingers caressing the beaded material and her body enjoying the feel of the silken scraps hugging her hips and cradling her breasts. She'd put back on her own dress but now she was chomping at the bit to slip on her gown.

Blair couldn't be sure exactly how long she sat there. Hyper aware of every moment. Every dip in the road. And the silence.

She'd expect the stop and go of traffic. Was used to impatient chorus of car horns. But all she heard was silence beyond the purring engine. No twists and turns in the road either but a straight trip wherever they were headed.

It seemed though, that just as quickly as they'd landed and hit the road. They were finally slowing.

Her fingers itched to rid herself of the mask, but she kept it in place. Even as she heard Arthur behind the wheel, static filling the air.

"I have Miss Waldorf. We're expected." he told the person on the other end.

She heard a buzz and then the heavy click and swing of metal.

Gates?

When they finally stopped, pulling into the circular drive, she expected Chuck to be waiting there. But it wasn't he who led her still blindfolded self from the car, reassuring her as the garment bag was taken from her.

"You'll get it back." Someone said, a wholly unfamiliar voice. Soft, cool hands on her wrist and back as they lead her forward.

Her heels clicked against stone. She was instructed to step up twice, before she could feel the difference in the air. Felt the change as she stepped inside.

"Almost there." Blair was told.

She heard voices whispering indistinctly. Music in the distance.

"Here we are. You'll be collected in ten minutes. Your dress is on the bed. Makeup and everything else you'll need in the bathroom."

Blair yanked the mask off, just as the door was being closed and…_locked._ They'd actually locked her inside.

Where in the world was Chuck? Where in the world were they?

She glanced around the sumptuously decorated bedroom. At the four-poster bed where her garment bag lay waiting for her.

It was almost done. Their little game. The puzzle he'd dreamed up and she was still only beginning to understand what the man she loved was up to.

Blair dressed quickly, the black and red gown feeling lighter on her body than she'd first thought. Exchanging her heels for the matching shoes that she'd found tucked inside with her dress. She'd already refreshed her make-up before leaving the jet, still she slipped into the bathroom to pin-up her hair, leaving her shoulders and back completely bare. Retouching her make-up just for the hell of it, Blair was puckering her blood red mouth in a quick kiss when she spotted the final piece to her costume.

Shaking her head, she turned and reached for the lacy mask she'd finally seen in the mirror. She carried it back into the bedroom.

"Miss Waldorf?" As promised. The woman who'd left her, returned. "Oh, you look beautiful. Can I help you with the mask?"

Blair nodded, glancing through the open door, half-expecting to see Chuck standing there, but of course he wasn't. "Where is he?"

"Waiting for you, Miss. There." The dark-haired woman stepped back to admire her handiwork, reaching out to loosen strands of Blair's hair until wispy tendrils hung about her face.

Blair followed behind the maid as she led her from the bedroom. She grabbed her cellphone at the last moment, dropping into her velvet bag of hearts before hurrying from the room. Her eyes searched anxiously, drinking in everything as she finally got a glimpse of the house or rather a seemingly neverending series of hallways and closed doors.

Then finally they just stopped. Not in a dining room or ballroom. No instead, she stood before a set of French doors leading outside.

The night was ablaze with lights and finally she heard it. The buzz of noise that became a roar of joined voices as the maid swept open the door, motioning  
Blair forward.

She wasn't aware of just when the woman disappeared from her side, too engrossed in assimilating the scene before her. The crush of people who, like herself, all wore masks and costumes. Some were more colorful and flamboyant than others. A few wore elaborate headdresses and full-face make-up that obscured their features completely.

Blair spotted a courtjester or two. A man on stilts.

Everyone seemed to laughing and talking over the Zydeco music floating on the air.

The entire thing reminded her of pictures that Roman and her father had sent to her. Photographs of trips to Venice and Nice for Carnaval. Mardi Gras.

No way had her plane ride been nearly long enough to make it even as far as New Orleans. Besides that, they were a few months late for this to be the real deal.

Blair tipped her face skyward, knowing exactly what it felt to have the balmy kiss of New Orleans' air skimming her skin and this was most definitely not it. No humidity here. Only a cool breeze playing at the wispy strands handing about her face.

She stepped out into open, searching the faces of the crowd and finding nothing familiar in even one of them. Right then, she felt the velvet bag hanging from her wrist start buzzing. Her phone.

"You look breathtaking." Chuck's voice hissed sensuously in her ear.

Clutching the phone, she swept the crowd again, looking for him. "Where are you? What is all this?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, your Highness?"

Smiling, she glanced again at her velvet bag of hearts and her red and black dress. Queen of Hearts. Down the rabbit hole, he'd made her his Queen of Hearts. She looked again.

"Do you remember the masquerade ball? Our junior year?"

The night she'd humiliated herself yet again, throwing her virginity into the wind as prize for Nate. He hadn't even bothered. She'd waited hours and he'd never even come looking for her.

Why in the world was Chuck bringing that up?

"Vaguely," She murmured, jaw clenched.

He demanded, softly. "Do you remember what I said to you that night?"

No. Yes. She smiled slowly, remembering the look on his face when he'd realized that little Jenny had gotten one over on him. "Yes. And I still don't want to know how you got that tux."

"Before that…" Chuck said.

_If I were your man. I wouldn't need clues to find you._

Her smile stretched as she suddenly knew what he meant. Despite the fact that he'd been apt to chase almost anything in a skirt and his role as best friend to her then boyfriend, she'd felt excitement run through her at his purely male appreciation. Even then he'd made her feel something aching and forbidden inside. Something that even Nate hadn't inspired in her and she'd refused to acknowledge. Yes. She definitely remembered.

"So you do remember." He whispered, obviously close enough to witness her revelation.

Blair planted a hand on her hip and grinned saucily into the crowd, "No, fair, Bass. You already know what I'm wearing. Even in this crowd, you'd find me easily, enough."

"I know. That's why you're going to find me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yessss." Chuck replied, "I even left you a few clues, but first…tell me, Waldorf. Are you wearing my present beneath that dress?"

"Maybe…why don't you show yourself and find out?"

"Oh, I plan to. Later, though. Need I remind you of your clues so that we can begin."

Blair shook her head, her tone low and provocative as her free hand smooth across the material of her dress, lingering on his other present that she wore beneath. "Wear me."

"Do that again." He growled, watching her hands.

She ignored him, "Drink me…taste me."

"Not exactly how it goes, but we'll try that later, as well."

"You are perverse."

His laughter hot and thick, swept down her spine, offering dark promise. "All the more reason to love me. Now you've got your clues, my queen. Come find me."

Her eyes honing in on one of the more outrageously outfitted courtjesters, she teased, "I already did, my sir fool."

"Very funny. But I don't think so. Try again." Chuck sighed, "Good hunting."

Once again, the line went dead in her ear.

Teeth sinking into her bottom lip, Blair glanced away from the courtjester who even from this distance was obviously too lanky and tall to be her boyfriend. She began her search in earnest, walking careful down the steps and mixing in with the crowd.

The music and party atmosphere pulling at her senses. Excitement leaving her feeling drunk as she searched one face after another looking for her king.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so no BRo in this one…I got a little caught up in the intrigue and fun of the situation. Got very inspired when the Wonderland stuff started coming out and this is what came of it. Eat me. Drink me. (Wear me...as Blair pointed out, was all Chuckles) How bout that premiere last night. Can't wait to see more of CB exploring coupledom. Have another just about ready but I've got class tomorrow and a few things that need my attention. Will definitely post tomorrow night after my class. Hope you enjoyed this one. What do you think of Chuck's surprise so far? Really have fun writing CB in all types of situations but sexy and scheming CB are all kinds of win. Oh…"And They All Lived Happily Ever After...or Not." Have new chapters for that one too and will try to post Thursday night…no later than this weekend. Yes I suck. Sorry bbs. *kiss*

_**Courtney**_


	6. Chapter 5: Long Nights & Parade of Fools

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a great love for CB/BRo and the many inhabitants of the UES.

**A/N:** Posting as promised. Thanks so much for the reviews. They are love and it always helps to hear what's working or just reactions beyond my own. It's been super super long day but I wanted to get this up because I said that I would and didn't want to leave you in suspense any longer than necessary, so here it is. Again, I had the best time working on CB's little adventure "down the rabbit hole" and after. Hope you enjoy the trip with them :)

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Late Nights & Parade of Fools**_

The apartment was quiet. Silence wasn't such an unusual thing on any other night. Usually, the peace and solitude was something that soothed his nerves after a long day at the office and time with his friends. He loved them all dearly, but there were times when he needed to be away from even them.

Lillie and Marshall, the sickeningly sweet lovebirds. Gah! Ted, his wingman. Imaginary Ted "high-five". And Robin. God, Robin.

The solitary he usually embraced whenever he escaped back to his own apartment offered little comfort now. The silence left his mind constantly churning with thoughts of Robin and _finally _working up the nerve to tell her how he felt. Then on top of that, he couldn't stop wondering about the brother he didn't know…and the father who he never would.

No. His place held none of its usual allure and comfort tonight. The quiet suddenly deafeningly loud in its yawning emptiness as it stretched into every corner. Sorrounding…choking him.

At one point he even switched on the plasma, hoping the sound would offer some measure of relief. It didn't. He turned it off just as quickly, snatching up the folders that he'd left sitting on his desk. The dossiers that he'd yet to do little more than skim through.

Barney grabbed a beer from the fridge and wandered outside onto the terrace, folders tucked securely under one arm. The city lit up and alive with sound. Any other night he could sit out there, just drinking in the sight for hours, but it did nothing to soothe him tonight.

He suddenly wished that he'd gone back to Robin and Ted's apartment, instead of heading off on his own. But the call he'd been waiting for since his mother's revelation had finally come through.

Sinking down into the one patio chair, he opened the first folder.

After leaving the others at McClaren's he'd met up with the private investigator who he'd worked with before through his position at GNB. The man had assured complete discretion, though Barney hadn't confided his true reasons for wanting to know as much information about Chuck and Bart Bass as the man could possibly dig up. The investigator figured Barney was checking up on BI's young, incoming CEO before continuing GNB's ongoing business relationship with the conglomerate.

Barney made no attempts to disabuse the PI of the notion. He wasn't so sure that having the man meet him at his apartment with the dossiers was the best of ideas. Any other time, he'd have set a meeting during office hours but he'd been too amped up to get his hands on the information to wait.

Stumbling onto that website, Gossip Girl, had only whetted his taste for more. Sure the site was a veritable goldmine of details but it hadn't offered a complete picture of these men who were his family.

As Lillie and Robin had pointed out the day before, most of the tidbits and half-truths that they'd found on that site had to be taken with a grain of salt. Gossip and the latest scandals, as told by a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Joy.

He'd been left wondering just how much was real and what was pure exaggeration? Long after he'd left Ted and Robin's yesterday, he'd pored through page after page, trying to figure out what his little brother was really like.

Barney was hoping that the dossier he'd gotten from his PI would help fill in the gaping holes and give the answers he wanted.

Glancing through Chuck's file earlier, he'd been surprised to find how dead-on that website had been with its information.

He read through the dossier now, drinking deeply from the beer bottle clutched in one hand. More than once as he shuffled through the thick sheaf of papers, Barney found himself smiling absently. Shaking his head at one outrageous scheme or another that the kid had pulled during his tenure at St. Jude's.

Baby bro definitely had a sense of style that Barney couldn't help but admire. Sure a little eccentric…okay very eccentric at times but he was definitely digging it. Ascots. Bow ties. And an extraordinary amount of purple.

The Pièce derésistance, though, came as Barney read about the endless stream of women that seemed to gravitate to the kid. Proof positive that charm ran true through the bloodlines. "Where've you been all my life?" He whispered, smiling at first.

Then he thought about his father and wondered if Bart Bass had been the same.

His hand actually shook as it reached out for the other folder that he'd tossed deliberately aside. Unlike with Chuck's dossier, he hadn't even so much as peeked inside.

Barney couldn't understand his own reluctance. As he'd told his friends, he'd briefly made Bass' acquaintance a few years back. Barney had been an up-and-coming executive at GNB's parent company and he'd managed to impress the billionaire. Enough to win a coveted contract for his firm.

He'd talked to Bass for all of fifteen minutes and that one conversation had netted the company hundreds of thousands, as well as, the promotion that had led to his current position at the head of GNB.

They'd met in passing a few more times over the years. A casual wave but never another word spoken between them. A sense of vague recognition had lit the man's steely eyes once and again.

He shot to his feet, carefully setting Chuck's dossier aside. Hands shoved away into his pockets, Barney gazed out at the New York skyline and wondered if on some level, whether Bart could've somehow understood the truth. Recognized bits of himself in Barney.

In his twenty-five years, he'd spoken with his own father all of one time. God, how sad was that? He'd thought his afternoon, "father-son" time with Bob Barker via the television screen the worse, but no this was it.

Suddenly, he envied Chuck. Not for his inheritance. God knew he had more than enough money of his own and a good job. Women aplenty, though there was only one who made him suddenly want and feel things that he'd never thought would be meant for him. Chuck had known their father. Had a relationship with the man.

Hockey games. Family dinners.

He was sure they'd had their problems but Chuck had experienced a closeness with Bart Bass that Barney could never have.

So why in the hell didn't he just read the damn folder? Find out all the details that could be found about the old man. He drank in every bit of information that he could about his youngest brother as if he were a man dying of thirst, but even contemplating his father's file, left him shaken.

In the end, all of the information he'd accumulated. All of the details from his PI and Gossip Girl wouldn't tell him the most basic details of Bart and Chuck's personalities. Their lives. Nothing would, except getting to know them for himself.

With the former that would only be possibly through their last remaining link. Through Chuck.

He couldn't bring himself to read his father's file for fear that even once he'd gone over every bit of it…the information would mean nothing to him. That it was leave him feeling as empty as his apartment felt.

Leaving both dossiers where they lay, Barney drained his beer and headed inside to grew a new one from the fridge. He dawdled inside, switching on the television again but the Mets game held his attention not even a little. He thought about trying a movie but knew it would be useless.

Fuck. This wasn't him. He was Barney Stinson.

Nothing shook him. Not when it came to business or the ladies.

He ignored the tinny voice at the back of his mind. The voice that chortled at the last, reminding him of the entire year that he'd let slip by before he'd gotten his head together enough to _really _talk to Robin. Of course, she'd beat him the punch. Hitting him with the Mosby effect, trying to scare him off by telling him she had feelings for him. Quite predictably he'd turned tail and ran but hours later at the hospital he'd let her see that Stinsons…or Basses didn't scare that easy.

Now if only he could use that same approach with his father's file.

"I can do this. No point in waiting…" Barney told himself. He just needed to take that leap.

Setting his shoulders in determination, he started for the patio doors.

The ringing telephone broke his stride and concentration. Relief flooded him at his all too timely reprieve. Barney snatched up the phone from its cradle. "Barney Stinson."

"Barney."

And there she was, he smiled. That suffocating feeling that'd bound him up tight, suddenly lifted at the sound of her voice. "Whaddup, beautiful."

She breathed softly and he could hear the smile in her voice as she asked, "Are you busy? Do you have a minute?"

"For you, Scherbatsky." Barney said, "I've got all night."

And he meant those words. Not because, talking to her, let him avoid this thing with his father and brother, but simply because she was Robin.

~*~

He followed at a distance, watching her as she wove her way in and around the crush of bodies. The blazing smile beneath her half mask and the way she looked in that dress he'd chosen just for her, made him want to call a halt to the current game of "hide-n-seek" that he'd pulled her into. A slight acceleration in the timetable he'd come up with for the night's intrigue.

Chuck didn't give in, though, to his baser urges. Knowing that what came later in the night would be well worth the wait for the both of them.

So instead he watched his Queen of Hearts as she flitted from one person to the next searching for him. And if he didn't know that she only did it because she was well aware that he looked on, Chuck might've taken exception as Blair proceeded to confront every court jester in the throng of costumed bodies. Her smile and dancing eyes offering promises that belonged to him alone.

_My Sir Fool_, she'd called him earlier.

Guess again, Waldorf.

Minutes flew and raucous music filled the air as she worked her way about the transformed backlawn. In all that time, she barely glanced toward the center of the festivities where a raised dais had been erected. Two gaudy and thoroughly festive, throne chairs sat. One, the smaller one, empty. The other with a masked figured dressed in purples and blacks and a crown set jauntily atop his head. Never once did she glance in that direction. Instead, she made him wait until she'd questioned every damn one of her "fools" before she made a beeline for the lounging figure in purple.

Chuck hid a smile as he watched her march up the steps and tap his stand-in on the shoulder. He couldn't hear the words exchanged as she leaned in close, her mouth grazing the other man's ear, but he moved off to the side. Waiting for the look on her face when she realized that it wasn't going to be _that _easy.

Her expression transformed from fierce concentration to triumph as she sank down into his stand-in's lap, her fingers slipping into his dark hair.

Watching from the sidelines, Chuck stood stock-still, eyes narrowed as she yanked the very _fired _actor's face closer to hers. He was already halfway around the dais, pushing his way the through the crowd when things clicked and he made himself stop and look again.

He studied them, the almost imperceptible distance between the duo and the set of Blair's back.

Nice try, Blair.

She'd almost had him. Putting on a show, almost guaranteed to get him to give himself away. Less than a minute later, she was shoving herself away from his still totally _fired _stand-in, her narrowed eyes scanning or more appropriately, glaring into the crowd. Finally, she descended the dais to make another circuit of the crowd.

Almost immediately she headed into his direction. Her eyes focused on someone over his shoulder, that red, poison-tipped smile, firmly in place.

He waited for her to turn her head. For chocolate brown eyes to clash with amber, but she was too intent. So there he stood, feeling a stab of disappointment as she guessed wrong again, walking bare inches away from him.

Chuck listened without turning, his stance negligent.

"Really, Bass. Could you be less obvious? Bacchus?" Blair thought him dressed as the Roman god of wine and revelry. He supposed that she couldn't be faulted very much for that. Still she was getting it wrong again.

He waited for Bacchus to speak, signal that she hadn't won the day yet. Chuck wondered again if he should call a halt to the game and proclaim himself winner. She'd had more than enough chances to get it right. He'd given her clues, though in his own costume he hadn't stuck completely to the script.

Chuck absently plaid with the pocket watch that'd come with his outfit. He'd considered dressing as the White Rabbit but at the last minute opted for the mask of a wolf. His movements stealthy, Chuck swerved until he could glimpse Blair out of the corner of his eyes.

There she stood, gazing up at Bacchus, her arms thrown about the man's shoulders and the sultry expression on her face the very same one that had seduced _him _that first night at Victrola. That unexpected mix of innocence and seduction.

Growling deep in his throat like the animal he was dressed for, Chuck took a step close.

That bastard was not only fired, if he didn't get his hands off of Blair's ass, Chuck was going to…

She looked up then. Staring straight into Chuck's eyes. "I win."

Fuck.

"So you do." He strolled over, hands still fisted and glaring icily at Bacchus until the asshole finally caught the hint, disappearing into the crowd.

"That wasn't very nice." That red mouth curved and her eyes danced, pleased despite her words. "The big bad wolf, huh?"

Chuck pulled her close, his hands on her hips. Still growling low in his throat, he snarled. "All the better to eat you with."

"You're mixing your fairytales, Bass." She teased, slipping the mask from his face.

Grinning, he returned the favor, not wanting any of her features obscured from his view. "When did you figure it out?"

"Well, I'll admit you did a pretty good job of laying the groundwork and all of these people. It's amazing, but I spotted you skulking around after the first few minutes…"

"Oh, really" Chuck murmured, doubtfully.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Okay so maybe it took a little longer than that. But I did finally spot you."

"And decided to lead me on a merry chase."

"Tit for tat, Bass. Don't play the game if you can't stand the consequences."

Holding her form against him, that signature smirk curved his lips. "And what delightful consequences they are. Tell me. Did you enjoy finding your clues?"

"I still don't appreciate you recruiting Eric to help you get one over…." She said.

He smoothly inserted, "surprise."

"Me." Blair laid a glancing punch across his shoulder, unable to hide her own amusement. She glanced down at the costume he'd picked out just for her, eyebrow raised in askance. "So. The Queen of Hearts. Really?"

"I thought it fitting."

"Run around screeching 'off with their heads' that much do I."

Chuck opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't answer that." Blair covered his mouth with her hand.

Brushing his lips gently against those obstructing fingers, his tongue darting out to tickle her palm, Chuck captured her hand between his own. "I merely meant to say that you can be a very…_demanding _woman when you're in the mood." He quickly added, "Which happens to be always, but you'll get no complaints from me."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. It is my pleasure to serve those many…many demands."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, where's my prize?" She demanded, chortling in disbelief as he motioned to himself. "Oh, no-no-no. You had your fun and games. I won. Now, I want my prize."

"And you'll have me, but first. There are a few other surprises that I had in store for the evening. That is…if you're up for it." He held out his arm, waiting for her to take it and she did so without hesitation.

"Lead on."

~*~

"Shut up!"

Robin covered her mouth, lest she burst out laughing too hard to speak. Again. "You can't let on that you know."

"I don't know. I might just give myself away with all the pointing and laughing my ass off."

"Yes, that could be obvious." Unable to help herself, she broke out into fresh peals of laughter, her sides aching with it.

There was a tap on her bedroom door before, her roommate stuck his head through. His eyes tightly shut, "I just wanted to let you know that the walls are not that thick and that better not be Lillie."

"It's not. It's Barney " She finally answered once she caught her breath. Robin tried to at least appear mournful but ruined the effect with an unladylike snort. "And you can open your eyes. I'm decent."

"What a shame." Barney replied in her ear, his tone light and flirty.

Ted shook his head, leaning in the open door, "Oh, that's just great. You told Barney."

"Well, I did need cheering up." Barney offered.

She quickly relayed before adding, "And your eye doesn't look as bad as I thought."

"You have to send me a picture."

"Mhmm," Robin murmured. "Ted, really it doesn't. Take a look for yourself." She scrambled for her bed with her cell phone in hand and steered he of the wounded pride toward the mirror.

"Well, it's not _that _swollen." Ted leaned in close to his own reflection, examining the already purpling bruise under his left eye.

As inconspicuously as possible, Robin angled the camera on her cellphone and snapped a quick picture.

So preoccupied with the burgeoning black eye, Ted would've never even had taken notice, if not for the friggin' flash. "Robin!!!"

"Sorry."

"It's really good to know that my humiliation is such a source of amusement for the two of you." Shoulders slumped forward, he shook his head. "Who am I kidding? It's too insane and hilarious that _I _have to laugh. Can't believe I got beat up by a girl…_again._"

"Dude, neither can I." Barney agreed.

Some demon imp compelled Robin to speak up, "Well, if it's any comfort, Ted. You didn't actually get beat up by a girl this time around. Larry, remember?"

"Not something a man's likely to forget," Barney grumbled in her ear.

And Ted retorted, "Strangely enough, Robin, that offers absolutely no comfort at all. Thanks for trying, though."

"Anytime."

Ted bid them both goodnight and trudged back off to his own room.

"I really am glad that you called."

Robin frowned at the sincerity in his words. Yes, it felt good to hear him say it, but there was something in his voice earlier that she couldn't help but pick up on. He'd sounded quite literally down in the dumps. Truer words couldn't have been spoken when she told Ted that she'd ratted him out to Barney, in an effort to cheer him up. "Are you sure you're okay, Barn?"

He was quiet. Seeming to mulled the question over, as if there was something else he wanted to say to her.

Was this it? Were they finally going to have _thee _conversation?

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately," Barney revealed.

"That much I got." And so she waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

Instead he changed the subject entirely, suddenly firing questions at her. Asking about her work at the station. He brought up their last round of laser tag and demanded a rematch in the coming weeks. Somehow, they started talking about their lives before the night she met Ted at McClaren's and more specifically he slowly began drilling her with questions about her childhood.

As she told him about growing up in Canada, living with her dad and visiting her mother on rare weekends, Robin realized how very little she actually talked about her family with her friends. Sure they'd met her kid sister, Katie when the teen had come to visit, but she'd told them next to nothing about her folks.

She didn't end up living with her mother until later in her teens so she found herself talking about her father more than anything else. Robin couldn't fail to notice the curiosity in his voice as she talked about those early years when it had been just her and her Dad. She had an idea what that was about, but she didn't push him to talk about Bart or even Chuck.

Ice fishing, camping, and target practice. Three things that she would've never expected Barney to be all that interested in…well maybe the last since he was so infatuated with laser tag. She told him about all of the trips that she and her father used to take. About when Tommy O'Reilly began pestering her in fifth grade and her Da taught her how to make him behave. Showing her just the way to hold her fist so she would break her hand when she busted the boy's nose.

She'd gotten in trouble at school for that one, but it'd been worth it just to see the look on Tommy's face when she'd been forced to bloody his nose. Da had taken her out for ice cream as "punishment" for her suspension.

Unlike her little sister, Katie, she hadn't been one of those girly-girls growing up. Or rather it had taken a long time before it'd become hair over hockey pucks. As as she settled into her teens, she and her father started to drift. They'd still go to hockey games but Robin didn't have time for the other stuff. Camping and ice fishing became relics of her childhood and she'd been far more interested in letting Tommy steal a kiss over making him bleed.

Then she'd gone to live with her mother and then her crazy life when she'd become "Robin Sparkles," touring malls and singing her hit song all over Canada. That year, she'd barely had time to talk to her folks or Katie. She'd lived on corndogs and freebies from the food court. The first four months had been amazing and freeing but it got old fairly quickly. She'd missed those hockey games with her father more than anything. She'd been miserable.

"I know you get a kick out of teasing me about…"

"Thee most _awesome_ music video in the history of ever." Barney laughed and she could hear movement on his end of the line.

Rolling her eyes, she could picture him there in his apartment, micmicking the exact moves she'd learned for her first music video. Robin knew for a fact that he'd watched that darn video enough times to know each step better than she could even remember herself. "I'm hanging up now."

"Killjoy. Okay. I'll be a good."

"She waited for a moment, smiling despite herself. "I can still hear you."

"Damn."

"And no humming the song, either." Robin order in the next breath.

He cursed softly, falling back onto his leather sofa with a soft whoosh of air. "Double damn. It's so catchy, though. Come on, Scherbatsky. You know you want to."

"Hang up on you?" She queried, "yes I do."

"Just the first verse. Sing it, please." Barney cajoled, feigning self-pity he added, "That would really cheer me up."

"Nope. Sorry. That only worked for the Ted/Lydia story. Nice try, though."

He sighed, "Had to do it. "

"Of course you did. Wouldn't be you otherwise."

Silence broke over them, each lost in their own thoughts. Something familiar and comfortable sliding through them.

Robin switched out the lights and crawled into bed. It was still too early for sleep, but she felt mellow. Wanting nothing more than to lie there all night with the phone at her ear and Barney on the other end.

"Thanks." He finally broke their beautiful silence and she understood. Knew that he was thanking her for memories that weren't his. That he'd never got to make with his own father.

"Anytime, Stinson."

Barney cleared his throat, "Listen, Robin. I—uh. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"As long as it doesn't include any fantasies you might have dancing around in that head of yours concerning Robin Sparkles…anything." She said, meaning exactly that.

"Anything?" Same old Barney, couldn't let the moment without repeating her words. Pure suggestion in his tone.

Robin shook her head, "What's the favor, Barney?"

"Well, I—I wanted to know if you'd go somewhere with me."

"You mean besides this party we're 'crashing' on Saturday."

"Yes."

Was it time for _the _talk? Time to move forward from their constant standstill since he'd taken a chance on her. Unable to help herself, Robin stammered out, "Do you mean like a date?"

She cringed. Oh, great…just great Scherbatsky.

"What? No! Yes!"

"Oh…Okay." Robin waited for him to speak again. Which was it. Yes he wanted to go out with her…or he'd finally thought about it and there was no way in hell he wanted to take her anywhere. "Barney!" She finally prompted.

"No, the favor isn't a date." He said but quickly followed up, "I would like you to accompany me somewhere but it's not really first date material. A little on the morbid side. "

"Barn, I'm dying here. Where do you want to go? What do you need?"

She could hear him on the other end as he dragged in a long breath. "Well, not tomorrow or even the next day, but when I'm ready…"

"What, Barney?" Robin realized she was holding her breath when he told her.

His father. He wanted to visit his dead father. Most definitely not a first date activity. Maybe second or third but cemeteries on the first date were generally a bad sign.

The tension in him seemed to dissipate after that and he was her Barney again. Laughing and teasingly asking if there was definitely not a chance in hell he could convince her to play out the recurring fantasy he'd had since seeing that video.

Of course she reassured him that he shouldn't hold his breath since there was most definitely no chance in hell she'd don her Robin Sparkles persona _ever…EVER _again. Even to cheer him up.

~*~

He kept her close, tucked against the shelter of his body as they departed the all out party going on around them.

In an effort to attain absolute privacy for himself and Blair, he'd populated the crowd with actors rather than anyone they were truly acquainted with. The actors didn't seem to mind at all, as they threw themselves wholeheartedly into enjoying the lavish affair.

The two lovers made a path, not back the way she'd originally come but around the side of the house, leaving behind the sound of the party the further they walked.

A perfect moment. Just the two of them. Walking under a sky all but faded into night. A moment not quite ruined as her foot was hooked on an overgrown vine. Glaring at the offending foliage, she gave an unladylike curse, "Bass, where exactly are we going this time?"

"We're already here." He pulled her to a stop and motioned a sidedoor, partially hidden with crawling veins of Ivy.

"The servants' entrance, huh?"

"Something like that." Chuck smirked, teasing and infuriating as he reached around her tapping the door lightly.

The door swung open almost immediately, a booming voice surrounded them. "Signore Bass. Signorina Waldorf. Buon Giorno. Come in. Please, come in." A man stood in the doorway, smiling brightly. His brown eyes, sincere and dancing with merriment. "We have been waiting for you."

"_We_?" Blair turned on Chuck with a curious smile. "What did you do?"

"Go inside and see." He replied, before addressing the man before them. "Please, lead on, Antonel."

"Si, Signore. Come." Antonel tipped his head, bowing slightly to the both before ushering them inside with a sweep of his hand.

Almost immediately the sounds and smells of a busy kitchen tempted Blair's senses.

Antonel clapped his hands and gave a sharp order in Italian, making Blair jump, her boyfriend chuckling in her ear. Activity in the kitchen ceased as the staffed dropped what they were doing and lined up to greet their "patrons" for the evening.

"Do you remember that place I told you that I wanted to take you last year when we were supposed to be in Tuscany?" Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his mouth at her ear as the staff just as quickly went back to their duties. "That was Antonel's place."

"So what? You just flew him right over, huh?"

Their chef answered in his stead, "Si, Signorina. I get a call. He say that he want to surprise a very special lady. So, I close Il Ristorante right up and we fly right over."

There was that "we" again. "Let me get this…you called him and had him shut down his entire restaurant."

Blair frowned, her mind spinning at that fact and the large production she'd just witnessed on the back lawn. He'd orchestrated that as well.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked softly, feeling her body stiffening in his arms.

As he turned her to face him, she pasted an over bright smile. One quite obvious and had him wondering what she could find objectionable. Did she not like Antonel? Was it the setting?

Of course they wouldn't be eating in the kitchen with the staff. He'd just wanted her to meet the Tuscan Chef before they sat down for the meal. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She gave him a searching glance before looking away,

Antonel picked up on the tension, taking in their expressions and set of their bodies. "Your table…it's ready. If you would follow me." He tried to smile, but the young couple didn't glance in his direction.

"In a minute." Chuck gritted out, "Blair?"

"Actually, I'm ready now." She started away from Chuck, her eyes clearly troubled. "I want to see the rest."

The chef signaled one of his staff, "Giovanni will see you to your table."

Blair followed at a quick pace, engaging the young waiter in conversation. Not the easiest of tasks since her Italian was rusty and he didn't speak a word of English. Eyes narrowed on her departing back, Chuck thrust his hands in his pants pockets and trailed behind.

The young waiter led them to the dining room which had been transformed to look like the interior of Antonel's restaurant in Tuscany. There was a sole table in the room, set with silverware and candlelight. Another man stood off to the side, he began playing the squeezebox the minute they came into sight.

Blair took it all in, twirling slowly about the room. Naked disappointment lay bared in her expression rather than the excitement he'd pictured all day.

"Enough! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Noth…"

"Don't lie to me." Long strides carried him to her side, his face inches from hers.

She glared at him, "Why not. We're so damn good at lying to one another. To ourselves."

Almost vibrating with hostility, Chuck hissed at the other two men in the room, "Get out!" As the two men scrambled from the room, Chuck and Blair returned to glaring at one another, uncertainty lurking beneath the tension filled atmosphere. "Now that our little audience is gone…you want to tell me what's going on."

"I should say the same to you."

"I don't get it, Blair." Chuck shook his head, "Not five minutes ago. You seemed to be having a good time."

"Tell me why?" She said, suddenly.

"Why what?"

"Why made you decide to do all of this…rent this house…hire those people?" Blair motioned about the room. "The restaurant we were supposed to go to last year. The Carnaval…"

"We've talked about doing all of those things. We were supposed to go to Antonel's restaurant. Watch the fireworks on Bastille Day."

"But you got scared."

Raking a hand through his hair, Chuck retorted. "I thought we'd put the past behind us."

"Then why did you orchestrate all of this tonight? We're leaving for Tuscany on Sunday. Aren't we? Why bring Antonel and his entire staff here unless…unless we're not going after all. Is that it?" Blair demanded, softly. "You changed your mind again. You don't want us to go away."

Some of the fight seemed to leave Blair with her fears spoken aloud, leaving her feeling entirely disappointed and sad about the entire thing. Her furious mask dropped, revealing her uncertainty about the night's events. About them.

"Well, Bass? What exactly are we doing here?"

* * *

**A/N**: So friggin' sleepy, can barely keep my eyes open, but there you have it. Hope you enjoyed our bbs leading one another on a merry chase. What did you think of Chuck's little surprise and how bout that ending…Blair reaction to Tuscany 09…what could Chuck be up to. Cancelling their trip? AGAIN, before they'd even hit the tarmac?…want to do the witty but after midnight here and I've been up since six…work and school. So {Insert witty banterish summary here} Love you guys and will come back and look through this to make sure I haven't missed anything huge….and yay both CB and Bro in this one. Barney's got Daddy issues and Bro are flirting their bums off. Tired. Night bbs *thud*

_Courtney_


	7. Chapter 6: Stepford Redux

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a great love for CB/BRo and the many inhabitants of the UES.

**A/N:** Finallllly a new chapter. Picking up where we left off before…let me see if I can get you guys back into things. The story takes place in the days after Chuck finally says "I love you too." SQUEE (that moment will never ever ever get old) anyway…CB are muddling their way through figuring out actually being together. Besides their lovelife…they also have a lot of intrigue going on at Bass Industries, not everyone is happy about Bart Bass' young heir taking the rein. Added onto that some old enemies of Chuck's seems to have resurfaced. Enough for the new couple to deal with right? Not quite…because the other component of this story is the brother that Chuck never knew about…the son that Bart never knew he'd fathered. If you watch HIMYM then you'll recognize a lot of Barney Stinson in both Chuck & Bart. So there you have it. CB are together and Chuck has a brother who has recently found love himself with one of his best friends Robin Scherbatsky. This chapter begins directly after Chuck surprises Blair with an evening of romance and uncertainties arise over the status of their relationship and upcoming trip. I'll let you read on now. Hope you like it.

Dedicated to my girls, you know who you are *kiss*

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Stepford redux_

He didn't say anything at first, those amber eyes studying her expression as if he could see through her and was picking his way through the trail of her thoughts.

Finally Chuck cleared his throat, his own disappointment evident and making her belly sink even further.

Stupid. Why had she even said anything in the first place? She should've just enjoyed the night and let him deliver the bad news. That he was cancelling their trip for the second time. So what? It'd been his idea to go in the first place and maybe he had a good reason for it. "You know what…forget I even said anything. I'm starved." Blair forced a polite smile.

"Don't do that." Chuck's voice dropped dangerously low, rife with his frustration.

Blair sighed, feeling like a hapless bystander as everything around her seemed to be unraveling. "Do what?"

"Pretend that you're not angry."

"I'm not!" She shot back, shrugging as if she hadn't a care in the world. "_You _wanted to try this again. Cancel. Don't cancel. I don't care."

"Like that!" Chuck shook his head, "This isn't going to work."

"Excuse me." Blair was able to finally choke out, surprised at how calm she sounded to her own ears when everything inside felt ready to come apart. "What? You want to break up?"

"What?!! Of course not."

"Then would you please enlighten me." She demanded, "What's not going to work?"

"That fucking act you used to put on with Nate. That's what I'm talking about. I don't need Stepford "fucking" Blair." He told her, "If you're pissed at me then I expect you to damn well say something about it. Because that's who you are. That's who I fell in love with."

"Stepford…?" Blair cringed, hating that this was how he'd seen her. Hated that it was the truth. Needing to pretend that all was well. Forced smiles and holding her tongue. An unfortunate reflex and souvenir from her less than perfect relationship with her parents and Nate. "Chuck. I don't want to fight with you." She told him quietly, "Yes, I'm extremely disappointed that we won't be going away after all, but I don't want us to fight about it."

"And if something happens that we do end up fighting about _I _don't want you shutting down on me," he reached out, hands cradling her face. "Besides Waldorf, I cannot even began to describe how unbelievably sexy you are when you're…incensed."

"That makes sense since you're always picking fights with me."

"You caught me." Chuck watched her, his features relaxing as her eyes sparkled with that fire that never failed to leave him affected. "Truce? At least until dinner's over. Then all bets are off."

"Deal."

"Good. Come sit with me. I wanted you to look at a few things with me."

Antonel came in then, his wary expression fading when he caught sight of Chuck and Blair. "We will begin serving, yes?"

Chuck motioned for the man to begin as he helped Blair into her seat. He didn't take his own seat immediately, though. Instead he disappeared from the room with the chef, telling her that he'd return shortly.

They weren't going away? Blair tried to reconcile how she felt about that. She belatedly remembered that he'd been meeting with his lawyers all day about Bass Industries. Maybe it wasn't that he couldn't go on the trip as promised. Maybe it was about the company.

She wasn't crazed enough to think that he didn't have other responsibilities and that they'd be joined at the hip forevermore. She wouldn't be starting NYU until the Fall but entering the workforce, Chuck didn't exactly have the luxury that was summer break. Which was a large part of why she'd been so excited about the upcoming three weeks abroad.

Chuck all to herself before the endless meetings, business trips and just schedule that left little room for their burgeoning relationship. She'd wanted that. Needed that.

He returned coming up behind her and laying something out on the table. "I narrowed it down to three but wanted to check with you before I booked any of them…or all of them."

"What is…" She watched as he lined up one brochure after another.

"Our Spa week in Biarritz. Little surf. Little sand. Massage."

Blair tapped her chin, thoughtfully. "Hmm, I like the sound of that. Could get messy, though. Sand in uncomfortable places."

"Well, worth it." He took his own seat across from her and held out a photo. "This is the villa in Tuscany. If you don't like it, my secretary found two others that we can choose from."

"No!" She snatched the photo from his fingers. "This is the one. It's beautiful."

His eyes on her, he grinned," Yeah. I think so, too."

"So, we're going. You didn't cancel." Blair tried downplaying her relief at the revelation but was afraid that she'd failed miserably.

"No, I didn't…tonight was about something else. Not about replacing what's coming up. Just like I don't want our trip to be a do-over. I messed up last year when I didn't show up at the helipad and I wanted tonight to be about making up for what we missed out on."

"Clear out the ghosts."

"Exactly." Chuck reached out for her hand, sensation curling in her belly as he absently drew invisible circles across her palm. "I don't want bad memories coming with us…"

"Neither do I." They both relaxed, confident in where they stood with one another.

During those hours that followed, the wine flowed and Chef Antonel returned with one dish after another. So caught up with making plans with Chuck for Tuscany, Biarritz, and Prague to start and the delicious food, Blair was surprised each time she looked down and saw that she'd eaten everything on her plate.

For just a moment, that old urge crept up on her.

Yes, she was happy and in control of her life. She'd finally found the acceptance that she'd always hungered for from her mother. She had Chuck. Everything was perfect. She had to be perfect. Look perfect. For just the briefest of moments, she wanted to get up and run to nearest bathroom and rid her full belly of everything she'd eaten.

She glanced up to find Chuck watching her over the rim of his glass. With just one look, he obliterated her moment of panic, sending her belly into a frenzy for all too different reasons. So she let go of old fears and gave herself up to the moment. Something that only Chuck seemed to be able to make her do.

Dinner passed quickly and soon enough, they were splitting a tiramisu between them. They continued to make their plans. The only sour note that popped up between them was his not quite subtle suggestion that they make a stopover to visit with her father and Roman.

"We'll see." She murmured, changing the subject quickly. "Hey, we should catch up with S while we're over there. She's being so closemouthed after running off with Carter Baizen of all people."

Chuck's expression changed at the mention of Carter's name. Not because of what had happened between Blair and the other man months ago when her entire life had seemed to be flying out of control. He'd made his peace with that, angry with himself for putting her in the position where she didn't trust that she could turn to _him._ Still he hated that bastard, Baizen and didn't want the guy associated with any of the people in his life. His reformed wild child sister included. And he sure as hell didn't want to spend any of the next three weeks keeping company with they guy.

His expression closed, Chuck took a cue from her earlier maneuver, simply saying, "We'll see."

Hours had passed as they lingered over their meal. The gentleman playing the squeezebox returned halfway through and played throughout. Neither wanted to move, even after Giovanni returned to clear away the rest of the dishes. Hand and hand they returned to the kitchen to pay their compliments to the Chef.

By then the full kitchen was down to two other people besides Chef Antonel. They were busily cleaning up the mess left behind.

Chuck and Blair left the man with promises to truly visit his restaurant during their week in Tuscany.

Riding high on good wine, good food and Chuck's company, she was all for it when he suggested they take a stroll out in the open air. Stretch their legs. The night was silent as they stepped outside. The party that had kicked off their evening had fallen silent long ago. Actors drifting away to their car and only the cleaning crew remaining. The dais and throne dismantled and only the string of lights left in place.

They walked beyond the few people left. Leaving everything behind until the night was their own again.

Blair kicked off her shoes, wiggling her toes and thriving on the feel of the grass blades beneath her feet. She took the pins from her hair and slipped them into Chuck's pocket, enjoying the slight breeze and weight of her hair caressing her shoulders. Chuck's hand crept beneath the curtain of dark curls and rested on her nape.

She danced away from him, almost tripping over her own feet.

Chuck stood back, watching as she wobbled, hands flung out at her sides. He was close enough to intervene if it really looked as though she were going to fall. For now, he was content to watch her, taking in her bright eyes and wide smile. "Why , Blair Waldorf, I do believe that you are intoxicated."

"I am not." Blair hummed, dancing a tight circle around him as they continued onward in their walk. "I had as much wine as you did."

"Lightweight," he accused.

"Ha!" She tugged on his hand, "Come on, Bass. I want to dance."

"Dance? Out here?"

"Yes…it's quiet, but we can make our own music." She pulled him into a waltz in the grass, each trying to lead the other. "You can play the piano."

"There's no piano out here, Waldorf." He motioned to the greenery and open space surrounding them. "Later, though. I promise. First walk with me."

They walked on, but stopped minutes later when they "stumbled" across a blanket and a picnic basket sitting just off to the side.

"Now, where could this have come from." Chuck teased as he sank down to his knees and peeked inside the basket. He held up a wine bottle for her inspection. "Don't think we'll be needing this anytime soon."

"Party pooper. Open it."

"Nope. I want you clear-headed for the rest of the night."

"When am I not clear-headed?" She griped, sinking down on the blanket beside him. "I take it that you're responsible for this…"

"Actually, Antonel suggested the wine."

"And what comes next?"

"Next?" he reached out, tucking her hair behind an ear. "Next, I can tell you how utterly beautiful you look right now. How, I cannot wait to peel that dress off. Or just how fucking badly, I can't wait to feel you locked around me, squeezing…taking me home."

"Oh."

"Right. So when I say no more wine. I mean I want you completely there with me, right before we fly over the edge." Chuck pulled her between the vee of his legs, her naked back against his chest.

"Um, Bass. In the interests of getting a…uh, jump on what you said there…" She tried to turn in the circle of his arms.

Only he stopped her, lifting the curtain of her dark her from her nape. "Patience, Waldorf."

On a sigh, Blair's eyelids fluttered shut as he lips skimmed, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. The backs of his fingers brushed her bare shoulders, sending a thrill up her spine and raising gooseflesh. She tried to turn again, needing his lips on hers but his hold stayed her movements.

"Let me." He whispered hoarsely, nipping at the shell of his ear. One hand cradling her jaw, Chuck gently pulled her face around just enough to allow himself a taste.

**m*m*m**

Blair reached back, lying in the curve of his arms. She tried to deepen their kiss, her teeth tugging at his grinning mouth, but Chuck slowed her down. Lingering on soft kisses, tongue darting out to lave the plump curve of her bottom lip. He took his time, studying the taste of her mouth against his. Savoring the feel.

A moan rose in the back of her throat, once he finally gave her what she wanted, thrusting into her mouth. Taking what she offered.

Her fingers sank into his hair, holding him in place, lest the Basstard renew his efforts in torturing her by pulling away from their kiss. He didn't even try, though. Instead, his fingers roamed free, tripping down her bare arms. She gasped in his mouth as his hands came around, cupping the heavy weight of her breasts through her dress. Her nipples pebbled, aching for the feel of his touch there. For his mouth.

Chuck's questing hands, moved then. Dipping into the bodice of her dress, as if she'd uttered her need allowed. Mindless, as those fingers found one aching nipple, she had no idea if she'd spoken aloud. A small cry that she barely recognized as her own erupted in her ears as he tweaked and pulled.

Light exploded behind her eyelids and sound exploded around her, confusing her senses.

That wasn't supposed to happen yet, her sluggish brain had a moment to be curious and excited at the idea that he'd made her come simply by kissing her, touching her solely above the waist. Sure, they'd been close once or twice before but he seemed to get a thrill out of making her wait for that delicious explosion.

It came again, making her stiffen in his arms. Her lashes sweeping upward. "What?" She stared at Chuck, uncomprehending at first as colors flashed across his features, reflected from above them. Fighting a smile, she looked up. "Fireworks. Little over the top, don't you think?"

"No. Just a preview of what's to come in a few weeks. What should've happened last year. Us, under the stars on Bastille day. Watching the fireworks." Chuck told her as they settled back, eyes focused on the show above them. "You shouldn't have been alone that day."

Blair frowned at that, "Who says I was?" She couldn't help refuting his claim. Though how he knew exactly how miserable she'd been that day she couldn't begin to figu…Serena Cecilia van der Woodsen. Oooh, just wait until her bestie came back. Or no, they'd see her when they were overseas. Blair would make sure of it.

"Serena didn't tell me. If that's what you're thinking. I overheard her talking to Lily when she and my Dad finally came back."

"Oh."

"Listen, Waldorf. I know I've said I'm sorry before." Chuck told her, "I didn't mean to hurt you last year. I didn't mean for any of it to happen the way it did."

"Maybe it's better that it did. " Her eyes skyward, Blair was aware only of the man at her back. "This has been one of the best and worst years of my life. Loving you. Needing you and having you out of reach. I learned a lot about myself…about what I really want my future to look like. I don't want to be 'Stepford Blair," I just want to be 'Blair.' Blair Waldorf in love with Chuck Bass."

Chuck smiled at that. "Love you, baby."

She savored those words, looking like the cat with the proverbial carnary. "I don't think that's getting old any time soon. Like the next twenty years. If you want to make up for last year. That's all I need to hear."

"I love you," he told her, making her face light up even more.

"See? Works like a charm." Blair sighed her contentment, turning her attention to the show being put on for them in the night sky. Bright colors bursting against black.

She was sure how long they just sat there like that, cuddled together on the blanket. Leaving the picnic basket where it lay, completely satisfied in the moment. Now and again, she felt his eyes on her.

"The show's up there, Bass." She teased at one point.

"I beg to differ."

Later still she found herself murmuring, "Thank you."

"For what."

"Tonight. It was perfect and for the record about what you said back in the house. I love battling it out with you, too. I guess old habits die a little harder than I thought." Blair admitted.

"Thank me later. Our night isn't over by half."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." He nipped at her ear again, "Would you like another clue?"

"I'm pretty sure my _clue _has been poking me in the back for the past half hour." Blair swiveled her hips, teasing him with the gentle friction of her bottom against his groin.

"Somebody give the lady a prize." Chuck's hands found her hips, pulling her closer still when she would've pulled away. "As a matter of fact, I think I will."

She shivered in delight when his lips found her neck again. "You ready to head back inside?"

"Not really."

Blair started as he went for the zipper holding up her dress, his fingertips stroking her spine as he went, "What are you doing?"

"Making love to you. Objections?" Chuck asked, but captured her mouth before she could say anything at all. Kissing her until she could remember what she'd meant to say. He made her forget everything, except how much she wanted to be with him. Right there, right then. The night air kissing their flesh as he first stripped away her dress, tossing it into a heap.

Just as with that first kiss under the stars, he teased and lingered, despite her not so subtle urgings for him to hurry. Still fully clothed himself, he tasted her skin and left a trail of soft kisses. Only she lay their aching for more as he seemed to pay extra attention to every part except where she wanted most.

"Charles Bass…I swear if you don't…"

"Fuck you?" he chuckled, "No worries on that count, Waldorf."

"You get off on torturing me, don't you?" She demanded as his mouth brushed against her inner thighs, his teeth scraping and tongue darting out to sooth. He allowed himself to the lacy edges of her panties, coming ever so close. His breath, warm against her skin, seeped through her lace covered mound. Anticipation rose, and her teeth sank into her bottom lip. He didn't touch her there or even yank the scrap of lace from her body. Instead, his lips came up to the slight curve of her belly. "I hate you."

Mouth still on her belly, his hand drifted down, cupping her sex. His thumb found her clit. "I can tell." Chuck teased, loving how wet she was for him.

Smiling, she squeezed her thighs tightly, trapping his hand there. "More," Blair demanded.

"Tell me what you want."

"You. Just you." Blair whimpered, when he pried her legs apart just enough so that he could slip his hands inside those soaking wet La Perlas. He squeezed gently, rolling his thumb across the hardened flesh, his fingers slipping inside of her. The squeeze and pull of her muscles, making his cock ache with the phantom feeling of it. His own patience felt as though it were running close to the razor's edge. She wanted more of him inside and he wanted nothing more than to feel her around him, his mouth on hers as he drove his hips against hers. Setting the pace for their dance. Prolonging the pleasure of it for just as long as they could both stand it, and then she'd be gasping in his mouth. Her body stiffening and shaking against his, letting him know that he'd brought her to a soaring release. Unless she became all too impatient and pushed on his back so that she could take control, riding him until they were both spent.

Despite her earlier protests, it seemed that she'd held on just enough to let him retain control. Giving him leave to bring them both home.

Blair had no clue how long they'd played and teased. It was long after the lights overhead ceased exploding. She took her time, slowly divesting him of his suit and tie, until it lay alongside her dress and eventually the corset and panties he'd chosen for her. It was the sweetest of pleasures as he finally sank inside, her legs wrapped about his waist.

He kissed her, their mouths brushing and nibbling in one long embrace. She reached down, her nails scrapping his chest. Her breath came fast and hard as he quickened his pace, ever so close. His name a prayer on her lips, the silence hanging in the night broke with her gentle cry of release. One Chuck echoed within moments. Their slick limbs, tangled and curved together, collapsing to the earth, their blanket.

******m*m*m**

Trying to catch her breath, Blair lay there, her arm thrown across her eyes. "I can't believe we just did that." she panted out.

"If that's your hint for an encore, you'll need to give me a minute."

"No, Bass." Blair retorted, "That's me saying that I can't believe we did that out here. This goes beyond PDA, you know."

"It's just us." Chuck said.

Pulling the blanket across their bodies, Blair said, "Well a few hours ago, this estate was crawling with people." She sat up a little, her eyes darting around. "Oh, my god. Suppose someone saw us."

"No one saw us." Chuck told her, "Chef Antonel and only a few of his people were the only ones left."

"Well, who put on the fireworks?"

"Okay, so Chef Antonel, a few of his people _and _the tech I hired," he corrected, "Waldorf, I made sure we were totally alone, first. I promise."

She glared at him, "Of course, you planned on us having sex out here."

"And in the house. The car. "

"I swear that if someone saw us out here, I'm going to kill you."

Chuck fell quiet. His eyes seemed to be focused skyward and she was certain that he wouldn't say anything until he said, "Blair?"

"What?"

"Are you picking a fight with me on purpose?" he smiled, feeling the veritable second wind coming his way. He'd meant what he said earlier, she was sexy as hell when she was angry. For that matter, she was just sexy as hell.

Blair smirked, "Maybe."

"I see."

"Is it working?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Good." Blair pulled away from him, and reached for her dress.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. I'm not traipsing around this place in just a blanket. One I'd have to share with you and we're definitely not doing it out here."

"Consider it practice for Biarritz. Night time on the beach. Just you and me, only no sand in uncomfortable places."

"We'll see." Not even bothering with her underwear, Blair hurriedly slipped back on her dress. Her eyes sweeping the area again.

"Blair, there's no one out there." Unlike Blair, Chuck had no compunction about wrapping the blanket around his waist, carrying his clothes under his arm.

"Shouldn't you put those on? If the chef or someone else is still back at the house they'll see you and know…"

Chuck took in her wild hair and kiss swollen mouth, "Baby, anyone who gets one look at you will know exactly what we've been doing out here."

She finger-combed her hair but that only deepened the effect. Then again, there was absolutely nothing that could disguise the well-loved look in her eyes.

He shook his head, reaching for her hand. "Come on, Waldorf. Seems as though I've worked up quite the appetite since dinner."

"Hmm, I wonder why."

The couple strode back, hand and hand. The few people they'd seen earlier on their walk seemed to be long gone as Chuck promised. Even the house seemed deserted. They raided the refrigerator for leftovers, but Blair found that she had a taste for peanut butter, jelly and white chocolate. They made love again in the kitchen. The shower and again when they finally made it to a bed. The lovers fell asleep, more than content. They were sated. In love.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. CB are so much fun to write whether it be angst, laughter, or a smexy scene. Things got a little intense and they're still finding their way. Clearing out old ghosts to make room for new memories. As always, let me know what you're thinking. I plan to update this by Monday night, I've already got something that I've been working on. Also there will be more drama coming CB's way with the unknown brother factor, two from Chuck's past seeking revenge, and boardroom intrigue. Later, guys :D

_Courtney_


	8. Chapter 7: Like Brother, Like Brother

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a great love for CB/BRo and the many inhabitants of the UES.

**A/N:** Okay, it's not quite Monday when I wanted to post this in the first place but it's not months later either so WIN ;). Hopefully there's enough for to make up for it. This one like many of my others ran long and well….this one ran really really long. Couldn't stop though. So here it is. A little bit of everything. Last chapter CB enjoyed a little fireworks and smexy time. Now more of our bbs plus Chuck's long lost Bro, Barney and company. *Remember HIMYM/GG both have a "Lily" so just changed the spelling for HIMYM's Lily to well Lillie. Haha. Also I've done this without the benefit of my favorite and best loved beta so a few things may have slipped by me. Be gentle, okay? Okay :) . Here's the next. Hope you like it.

Dedicated to my girls, you know who you are *kiss*

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Like Brother, Like Brother**_

**Spotted**! **Special Edition**

Wakey, Wakey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl, here

and it's official ladies and gentleman. A certain WASP princess

has done the impossible and tamed her beast. _**Finally**_, he utters those

all important _3 little words_ and now our boy billionaire whisks off

his Queen of Hearts for a romantic evening away from the city.

All together now…Aw!!!! We'd call you a big ol' softie C but

we know better and those costumes…kinky, guys. Still

whatever keeps the fires _scorching _hot. A little bird

just whispered in my ear…seems that Tuscany '09

is a go. Here's hoping that you crazy kids make

it off the tarmac this time around. Looks like

summer just got interesting. What do you

think Upper East Siders? Will the King

& Queen, reign or fall by summer's

end? Only time will tell the tale.

Either way, we'll be watching

You know you love me

XOXO

~*~

Lillie shook her head as she read on, skimming through the accompanying posts. Some wished the couple luck, while most were already placing their bets on exactly how long before they broke up. One person even insisted that he'd just witnessed the duo arguing on the streets of Manhattan, while another person refuted those claims saying that at that very moment she was watching Blair enjoying the morning at the spa with her mother, Eleanor.

She'd teased Marshall and Ted the other day for getting hooked on the blog, but over the past few nights, she'd found herself unable to sleep and looking through the site.

As she waited there for Robin at their new early morning spot, Lillie read it all and still didn't believe half of it. Didn't believe and still couldn't make herself stop.

The blog was addicting and to make matters worse, with the school year over, Lillie found herself with all too much free time. The moment Marshall left for the office in the morning, rather than reaching for her paintbrush, she ended up online.

It wasn't really that bad, she could always fall back on the excuse that she was just getting ready for the coming party and her role as Cater Waiter.

Even still, the redhead decided not to test that excuse out on Robin as the brunette finally arrived. Instead, she slipped her cell phone into her purse and turned to greet her friend.

Robin didn't seem to notice. In fact, Lillie was willing to bet that her friend wasn't picking up anything going on around them.

"Hey, are you…" Lillie started, making a face when Robin yawned and dropped her head against her arms. "okay?"

"Hmm," the other woman peeked up at her through bleary eyes.

"Are you getting sick?"

"No." Robin said, "didn't get any sleep last night. All Barney's fault."

Lillie was all smiles at that. "Oh, really?" her tone leaving little doubt as to the direction of her thoughts.

"Lillie!" Robin seemed to sit straighter at that, something almost shy in her usual bold, outgoing demeanor when it came to men.

The redhead could remember one other time when she'd seen her friend wearing that exact expression. When Robin's asshat ex-boyfriend, Simon was in town. Her first love, or so she'd confided. They'd hated what had become to Robin those days when Simon had been in town. Barney more so than the rest of them. Their friend had been reduced to her former, insecure teenaged self.

She watched Robin now, could see her still trying to figure out the huge change in her relationship with Barney. Lillie couldn't help the giddy rush that had her practically squirming in her seat. She was beyond happy for her friends.

"I'm serious. Nothing happened. We only talked. I called him last night and we were on the phone for hours. I told him about Ted's b…" The brunette snapped her mouth shut, as if she'd said too much.

Smiling, Lillie revealed, "I already know. He told me everything."

"He did?"

"Oh, yeah."

"He thought you were going to be upset. I mean, you did tell him to stay away from your neighbor and after what happened last night, he's wishing he'd listened to ya." Robin laughed.

"Oh, right. That _was _bad." Ted! That rat. He'd gone out with Lydia after she'd expressly told him that the woman was offlimits. Yes, to Barney, that would've been construed as throwing down the gauntlet but she'd thought Ted would really listen to her. There was something about her neighbor that she couldn't quite put her finger on, something that had made her insist her old friend steer clear. Of course he hadn't listened.

"You can't be made at him, though. Not after the whole Lydia and Larry thing."

Larry?! Who in the heck was Larry, "I guess you have a point." Lillie cleared her throat, on the verge of a major fishing expedition when Robin foiled her by changing the subject.

Robin told her about using the story to cheer Barney, who'd sounded to be in a bit of a funk when she'd called. Then the brunette went on to confide about the rest of their conversation. Barney's questions about her father and his request that she accompany him to visit Bart Bass' grave.

"Aw, Barn. Of course, you'll go. You did tell him you'd go. You don't have some super weird aversion to cemeteries too, do you?"

"No, Lillie. There's just my super weird aversions to malls. Thank you." Robin retorted, "And yes, of course I told him I'd go. I'm not as close to my dad as I used to be, but if anything ever happened to him…"

The redhead nodded, thinking on her own father.

"It's only worse since Barney never actually got to know the guy. He didn't actually come out and say that last night, though." Robin sighed, doing a doubletake when she looked up to see Lillie looking at her with a strange expression.

"What?"

"Nothing…I. Nothing." Lillie shook her head.

"Uh, doesn't sound that way to me. What is it, Lillie?"

The redhead frowned, "It's just. I've been thinking. Nevermind. It's silly."

"Lillie Aldrin, spit it out."

"Haven't you wondered?" Lillie hesitated again, before squaring her shoulders and plunging ahead, "Well, what if she lied?"

"What if who lied?" Robin blinked in confusion. Lack of sleep and Lillie making absolutely no sense, leaving her unable to mentally connect the dots.

"Barney's mother."

"Oh. Oh!" The brunette was suddenly wide awake. She shook her head. "She wouldn't have, would she?"

They'd only met Barney's mother a few times, the first time while the older woman was visiting Barney at his fake house with the actors he'd hired to play his fake family, wanting to please her. They did know that the woman had lied to Barney before about his parentage. Telling Barney that his father was Bob Barker and too busy to visit them because of his work on _The Price is Right._

"Barney spent more than twenty years thinking that his real father was Bob Barker." Lillie said, her words mirroring the wonderings swirling in Robin's mind. "So you tell me, Robin."

"But what would be the point in lying about it? Barney would just end up getting hurt." The seed of doubt, though small, flourished. It was outrageous but not impossible. But why? Why would Barney's mother tell him that Bart Bass was his father if it wasn't the truth? He wasn't exactly gaining a father with the man dead and buried. Barney made a nice living for himself and he had his brother, James.

God, Saturday couldn't come quickly enough. They'd have what they needed for the DNA tests and they'd all know what was true.

~*~

Later that day, Seth Blaylock also found himself reading the new Gossip Girl post. He'd studied it a dozen times at least since his roommate shoved the cell phone beneath his nose. Seth found that he couldn't stop staring at the accompanying photos that captured Bass and Waldorf, together. They were laughing, completely unaware of anything or anyone around them. There was something vulnerable and tender in Bass' expression as he gazed down at the brunette, two emotions that Seth would've never attributed to Bass given the man's history.

Despite, hours reading through Gossip Girl and his friend's confidence that this was indeed the real deal, Seth had had his lingering doubts up until that point.

Now there was no denying facts. The brunette was indeed a weak spot that they could exploit. He seemed to genuinely care for the girl. Love her, even.

Seth really hoped so. Hoped that Bass cared enough about her to give them exactly what they wanted. It'd be nothing short of a crime to see the beauty destroyed in their attempt to take the bastard down.

"Don't tell me you still reading that thing." Karl dropped into the seat beside Seth. His friend had dropped out of sight within the first ten minutes of them arriving at the Stadium. Karl motioned for the skybox attendant to fix him and drink.

"Where in the hell did you go? You missed almost two innings."

"Not really. I was able to keep track." Karl shrugged. He waited until the attendant slipped his drink in hand before he dismissed the man, leaving the box empty but for them. "I had to run a little errand. I know a guy who comes here sometimes and he had what we need for Saturday."

Seth shifted uneasily, his eyes going back to the cellphone and the picture of Chuck and Blair. Or more importantly focusing in on Blair Waldorf's smiling face.

Missing nothing, Karl shook his head, "Dude. Don't tell me that you're crushing on Bass' girlfriend."

"What? No…no way."

"Hey, it's not a bad thing." He snagged his phone, reading the article again and staring at the picture with a small smile. "Chuck Bass. Who'd have thought you had it in you. She's cute. I can understand the…uh…attraction. Just don't let your little infatuation get in the way of our plans."

"I won't…I'm not." Seth cursed. "Look she's cute like you said, but…"

Dark eyes narrowed on his face, glaring in its intensity. "But what?"

He looked away from his friend, "I'm just worried about what happens if we do this and we get caught. We could get arrested."

"For what? It'll be harmless enough. We're not going to hurt her. Not really and it's up to Bass what happens to her afterward." Karl said, his tone leaving no room for dissent.

"And if your plan backfires? What happens when Bass doesn't hand over the pictures?"

"Well, then. Unfortunately for Miss Waldorf, we won't be going down alone." His friend shrugged, his expression holding not even a shred of regret for what they had planned.

As a matter of fact, Seth felt almost certain that his best friend was hoping in some small way that Bass would say no, resulting in those damn pictures coming out and ruining Phillip Saunders' many plans for his sole heir and leaving Bass and the lovely Blair, open to the humiliation that that would follow from their end.

Karl had been the one who'd come up with this little maneuver to get those fucking pictures back and he stood to lose just as much as Seth and the others. Maybe even more, but his friend had it in for Bass but bad.

Unlike Seth, most of the others had blamed Karl for endorsing Bass' potential induction into S&B. Despite the fact that they'd all been just as gung-ho about the whole deal.

Suddenly, Karl was on his feet, cheering as one of the hometown batters hit one into the stands. His expression free of the intensity of moments before, he was all smiles. Self-assured that as always Seth would have his back. And of course he was right, he just hoped everything went exactly as they planned. That Karl stuck to the script and Bass did what was needed so that they could all get on with their lives.

~*~

Eric cringed, shifting in his seat as he shamelessly eavesdropped on his brother's "conversation" with Blair. Could it really be called eavesdropping, though, if he was sitting halfway across the room while the distempered Queen B's words carried from where his brother stood, with his cell phone in hand.

The younger man pretended to watch the baseball game on the field below, but his full attention was truly on his older brother. Holding his phone away from his ear, Chuck seemed inordinately cheery for a guy who'd just had his family jewels so thoroughly threatened.

"Waldorf, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit." His brother spoke quietly after, her extremely creative list of threats ceased pouring through. Chuck's placid tone seemed to set her off all over again.

"Charles Bass, I swear…if she has pictures of _our _little fireworks display then you'd better believe that you won't be seeing an encore for the rest of the summer. _At least._"

Caught between a groan from receiving way more information than he needed to know about his brother's lovelife and amusement over Blair's threat, Eric bit his lip, staring blindly at the figures on the field. He waited for Chuck's reaction and almost shook his head at the guy's amused tone.

"Not even a week in and you're already withholding sex."

Soda flew from Eric's nose and his hacking cough filled the room.

His brother looked at him in askance, holding the cellphone to his chest. "You okay?"

Eric answered hoarsely, obviously trying to catch his breath, even as he tried to mop up the mess he'd made. "Uh, yeah."

Chuck studied the teen for a moment before bringing the phone back to his ear.

"What was that?" Blair asked almost immediately.

"Eric…he got a little overexcited about the game." Chuck told her, "Yankees are up by three, in case you were wondering."

"I actually wasn't," she retorted, her words rife with sweet venom. "Seriously, though. If Gossip Girl posts…"

Lowering his voice for her ears alone, "If that bitch actually had any other pictures from last night, do you really think she'd hesitate to post them?"

"It wouldn't be the first time she's done it…held back to ensure maximum damage." Blair sighed.

Stark devilment and temptation lurking in his words, he murmured "I say we give her something else to talk about."

"Would you be serious? I'm tired of having extremely personal details about my life plastered on that damn website."

"And what would you suggest? Serena already tried to unmask her and you saw what a disaster that turned out to be. No, I say we go with it and whatever happens happens."

"Oh, you would say that. Wouldn't exactly be new ground for you." Blair retorted, losing some of her fire. She sounded almost sad.

"I still say that the estate was deserted by then, but if they happen to surface…do you know what people are going to see."

"Uh, yeah. The two of us rolling around in the dark."

"Or, two people who love one another completely. Last night was amazing, Waldorf and I have no intention of allowing the memory of the way you felt, the way you tasted last night…the way you looked at me…be tainted by anything that bitch or anyone else for that matter has to say about us." Chuck's voice rose on the last as he growled into the phone, uncaring that Eric or anyone else might overhear his words.

She hesitated, almost stunned by his fierce manner. "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Blair ignored him and Chuck could almost see her rolling those gorgeous eyes, "Whatever happens…happens. We'll handle it."

"See. Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Just like…when I tell you that Cyrus and my mother want us to accompany them to the theater tomorrow night…we'll handle that, too."

"Exactly…wait a minute. To the what? With who?" Chuck frowned.

She forged ahead, as if he hadn't spoken at all. "I'd better go. I've interfered enough in your little male bonding thing with Eric. My mother's probably done with her appointment. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Blair, wait."

"We'll talk later. Love you." She hung up, leaving Chuck standing there. He stared at his silent phone and couldn't help the sudden feeling, certainty that stirred deep in his belly, telling him that he'd just gotten played.

She'd known what she was doing all the while and had waited for her moment to spring this fucking theatre thing on him.

"Touché, Waldorf. Touché," he stifled a groan. Eleanor Waldorf was definitely not his biggest fan. Not that he and B had spent much time at her place since their reunion days before.

"Are you okay?"

He looked around to see his little brother watching, the concern Chuck read there had him unclenching his back teeth and forcing a smile, "Just fine, Eric. Nothing a drink or ten wouldn't fix." Chuck ignored the attendant and moved to fix his own drink.

As he returned to his seat beside the teen, Eric continued to study him. "You want to talk about it? Blair sounded really upset over there." He turned red as Chuck turned to him with raised brows, "Not that I was listening on anything. Or trying to anyway."

"Is Blair upset?" Chuck laughed mirthless, shaking his head, "No, I'd actually say that she's feeling pretty damned pleased with herself at the moment."

"Are you sure? Because if you need to cut out on our plans for the day, it's fine?" Eric told him.

"Don't worry about it. Though, the…uh noble gesture is much appreciated," Chuck downed his drink and motioned for the boxseat attendant for a new one. "Blair's distemper has been assuaged already. It seems that I have a date tomorrow night. With her mother."

"Ah." Eric laughed, unable to mask his amusement. "Guess who's coming to dinner. Interesting."

"Not quite," his brother muttered, "Try a double date to the theatre with Eleanor and Cyrus."

"Oh, well. That's not half bad. Cyrus seems to like you and Eleanor..."

New drink in hand, Chuck interrupted, "…is a bitch."

"She's not _that_ bad." Eric quickly tacked on, "Anymore. And she's always been really nice to me."

"Well, that being the case, why don't you go in my place." he smirked, "A Broadway show and probably a late dinner. Win-win for all parties involved. "

Eric shook his head, though he knew full well that he brother was merely blowing off steam. "Well…as entertaining as that all sounds, I highly doubt that Blair would go for that. Plus I have plans of my own tomorrow night. Sorry, bro."

Mouth curved, Chuck sat for a moment, entertaining himself with Blair's reaction were to actually go through with such as switch. To say that Blair would be less than amused would be putting things far too lightly.

Sighing, he resigned himself to the plans already made for the following evening. Hell, it might not be so bad. Eric was right when he said that Eleanor had changed, she'd softened somewhat since her second marriage. When it came to Blair at least. For him the jury was still out.

As for Cyrus, except for the hugging thing, he actually liked the guy. And maybe the night wouldn't be a total lost in that he could pick the corporate attorney's brain with a few questions that had come to him the previous night when he'd been poring over contracts sent over from Legal. He'd planned to set up another with Jones, but first he was curious what Blair's stepfather might have to say to his questions.

Yeah, he'd be just fine tomorrow night. Just a few hours of playing nice with Blair's mother. Then he could play not so nice with his girlfriend.

~*~

Across town, Robin dug blindly inside her purse. Two more seconds and she'd have hopped out of the backseat the very moment that her cab came to a screeching halt. Which would've been embarrassing to the extreme. Only her cabbie's indignant tones and the sight of the NYPD squad car had brought her mind back from the racing thoughts that had consumed her since she'd gotten the SOS text from Barney.

So there she was, offering a rambling apology while her pink Mohawk sporting cabbie, glared back at her. "I really am sorry. I wasn't trying to skip out on my fare. It's just that my friend Barney sent me this text message."

The woman's expression remained unchanged as she waited for Robin to find her wallet.

"I have it. Just give me one second." Robin told her. She'd been in such a hurry, rushing from the apartment when Barney's text came through, waking her from her nap. Or rather the dead sleep that she'd fallen into after her breakfast with Lillie.

She'd been telling the truth that morning when she told the redhead about staying up half the night, on the phone with Barney. Just talking, the hours falling away. They've would've stayed up even later if her alarm hadn't gone off, letting her know that she had less than an hour to hurry down to the station for her early, early morning broadcast.

She'd returned to the apartment immediately after breakfast with Lillie and slept much of the day away, waking up despite her best effort to ignore her buzzing cellphone. She'd missed three calls but it was the URGENT text message from Barney that brought her to her feet. It'd been all too short, telling her that it was emergency and he needed her to meet up with him. He'd texted her that short message and the address.

Calls to his cell and office phone netted her no answers. Robin's texts, wanting to know what was going on, offered the same results. So instead, she shot back another text, telling him that she was on her way. Hurriedly dressing again, Robin had grabbed her purse on the run. The wrong purse, apparently. Dammit.

The cabdriver huffed impatiently. "You got it or not, lady? I don't have all day. You want I should call those nice officers over for a little chat."

"Not necessary. Just give me a second." Robin looked into the depths of her bag and saw that she really had managed to leave the apartment without her wallet. No cash. No credit cards.

Thanks a lot, Barney.

Her mind raced as she sifting through her options for extracting herself from her current mess. Glancing up at the driver, she studied the woman.

From the woman's expression, playing on her compassion or even sense of humor wasn't really an option. Robin wasn't above flirting but she had a feeling that wouldn't over so well, either.

"Um…" Her cell phone rang, sending relief flooding through her. Someone had just bought her a good twenty seconds. She averted her gaze from her cabbie's as she answered.

"You're kidding me, right." She of pink hair, groused.

Ookay, maybe ten seconds.

"Sorry, I really need to take this. _Really_." Robin brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Where in the world are you, Scherbatsky? I called you like twenty minutes ago."

Barney, she breathed, some of the tension leaving her at the sound of his voice. "No, you texted me and then didn't answer the phone when I tried calling you back. Twice."

He cursed softly on his end, "I got your text but not the calls. Dammit. My phone suffered a little water damage this morning."

"How'd you manage that?"

She heard him clear his throat as he mumbled something all too incoherent.

"Barney…the line is all garbled. I didn't hear you. You did what?" Robin cupped a hand over her ear.

"I said…."

"Barney!"

"Sorry. My cell phone went through the pre-rinse cycle before I realized it was in there."

"How in the world did you do that?"

"Well, I was a little the worse for lack of sleep and I forgot to set timer on the coffeemaker last night."

"Tell me about it. At least you got a few hours in. I had to leave for the station almost, as soon as, I hung with you." She told him, "I almost fell asleep during my own segment. Mid-speech."

"I thought you did okay." Barney admitted.

It took a moment for his words to sink in. "You stayed up to watch my newscast?"

"I did and I'm telling you. You nailed it."

"My eyes were bloodshot and the make-up artist threatened to strangle me for making her work."

"You were beautiful."

Her mouth curved, that fluttering feeling tickling at her belly again. "Aw, thanks, Barn."

The cabbie tapped on the glass partition, stealing Robin's attention.

Oh, right.

"Barney, I'm going to need you to come outside. I was sleeping when you sent your little text and…" Her voice dropped to a whisper that sounded all too loud to her own ears. "I left my wallet at that apartment."

"What?" Barney asked twice before he seemed to get the message.

"I can hear you, ya know." Pinky called out, "Tell your boyfriend to move his ass and while you're at it, tell him that I've still got the meter running."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend…we're not even dating. We kissed." Robin said, "Well, okay. We slept together last year but that was kind of a one night stand thing and we both agreed to put it behind us only now we actually really lik…"

The woman deadpanned, offering a mask of indifference.

"Robin, who are you talking to?"

"Would you just get out here already? And bring enough for a tip…a large tip." She smiled nervously at the increasingly impatient cabdriver.

The phone at her ear, it seemed like forever before the crowd on the sidewalk seemed to part and Barney strode into sight.

"See, there he is." Robin motioned, almost as if there were any doubt that she had someone "riding to her rescue." She reached for the door but found the lock still engaged. "Um, could you just…"

The window slid down with an electric hum while the door remained as it was. Locked. Closeting Robin in the backseat.

"Whaddup, beautiful?"

"Well, if it isn't my knight and shining Barney." Robin's mouth twitched as he leaned against the cab, his head framed in the open car window.

"At your service."

Two minutes later, the driver drove off, completely under Barney's spell. Charmed.

Only a week ago, Robin would've laughed herself silly, shaking her head at the woman. But she'd become one of many who'd fallen for Barney. Yes, they'd slept together, the one time last year. But now there were real feelings involved. It wasn't just sex. He'd told her that he loved her and for the first time…well in a longtime, she knew that he meant those words.

And it scared the crap out of her.

"Ready?" Barney asked her now, holding out a hand.

No. Yes. God, she didn't know but she took his hand, anyway. "What is this place?"

"Come inside and see for yourself." He led her through the wrought iron gates and across the flagstone path, their hands still linked.

"Barney, really. What are we doing here? I'm not moving until you tell me." She dug in her heels, crossing her arms. "Spill it, Stinson."

"Okay. You win." And so he told her, smiling as her mouth dropped open.

"You can't be serious." Robin found herself saying for the fifth time as Barney reached for her hand again, leading her easily this time through the doors of the Palace Hotel, "That's why you called me? That's the emergency?"

Barney nodded, his hand settling on her back as he guided her inside. "Yes, I know it was all very last minute, but Mr. Sakura's people called and set up the meeting and when he insisted on meeting my wife."

"Your fake wife."

"Right, right."

"I thought you only hired that actress for when your mother was visiting." Robin frowned, moving with ease as he came back to guide her inside the restaurant.

"Well, she helped out with a client or two who prefer working with a family man."

She shook her head in disbelief, "Barney. You…you are."

"Brilliant, I know."

"That's so not the word I was going for." She retorted, following close behind as he led her beyond the front desk and bellhops towards the elevator. "Um, whoa. Slow down there, Sparky."

"What?"

Robin looked at him, wondering if he was merely pretending to be clueless. "What do you mean 'what'? I'm not going upstairs with you…Is there even a Mr. Sakura or was this some elaborate scheme you cooked up to get me alone. In a hotel room."

"Oh, would you relax, Scherbatsky. The restaurant's on the second floor." He hurried her inside as the gilded doors slid open.

"Oh." She flushed and started to apologize for jumping to conclusions, but the words stuck in her throat as Barney leaned close. His hand at her waist and breath against her ear.

"If you're actually disappointed, I could make our excuses to Mr. Sakura and meet you upstairs in five."

Now that was an idea. Her body swayed closer to his, but her mind rebelled. Bad idea. Really, bad idea. They didn't have anything settled. Heck, they still had yet to manage even planning their first date. "Not happening." Tonight, she added silently. "Nice try, though."

They both smiled as the elevator opened up on the second floor.

"Well, here we go."

"Not so fast," Barney grabbed her elbow and steered her in the opposite direction from the restaurant's entrance. He stopped in front of the coat check.

"Barney, I don't have anything to check." She motioned to her simple, peasant blouse and boots. "See no coat."

He didn't respond, slipping a $50 bill to the skinny, blonde kid who manned the coat check room. The kid gave Robin an appreciative glance, nodding his approval in Barney's direction. "You've got ten minutes. Try to keep it down."

Eyes narrowed, Robin gave the creep a dirty look. The minute they were alone, she turned on Barney.

"You need to change." He said, before she could utter a word. Barney, searched through the army of coats until he came up with the garment bag he'd stowed there.

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Absolutely nothing." Barney admitted, his own gaze lingering in appreciation before he held the garment bag out to her. "Now, put this on. Mr. Sakura's going to be wondering what happened to me in a few minutes."

"Well, go. I'm not changing with you in here."

"I told him I was going down to meet your cab."

"Fine, but I'm going back there." She stomped off behind another row of hanging coats and jackets. "You stay here."

Barney leaned against the wall, listening to the soft rustle of clothing and her curses, her uniquely Canadian witticisms, making him smile. "You sure you don't need any help back there?"

"You just watch the door." Robin grumbled. "I don't trust our little helper not to come back early."

Clearing his throat, he mused "Well, maybe he's got peepholes installed for just such an occasions as this. I know I would."

"That's it. I'm going home." Robin came rushing from behind a rack of coat, her cocktail dress gaping open, exposing the delicate line of her spine to the cold air pumping through the vents. She shivered in reaction. From the cold on her back. That's what it was. The cold, raising gooseflesh on her arms and not the way Barney was looking at her.

"Turn around." He told her, giving her no chance to raise an argument as he turned her to face the way she'd come.

Robin kept her eyes fixed on the painting hanging at the back of the coat room. It was probably worth a few thousand, hidden and unadmired in this tiny room. Lillie would love the thing, she told herself. Robin dragged in a sharp breath as Barney took his time with the half dozen buttons it took to secure her dress. "Barney?" she said after a moment passed, leaving them blanketed in a heavy silence that was by no means uncomfortable.

It was tense and electric, and she wanted more. Only this was the last place for thoughts like that. Peepholes. She forced herself to think of peepholes and that little creep possibly busting in on them at any moment.

"What is it now, Scherbatsky?" Barney finally said.

"What were you going to do if I couldn't make it over here?"

His fingers tangled in the heavy curtain of her dark hair, playing at the ends as he secured the final button. "Hmm, well. You…my fake fiancée would've very likely met with a fate quite similar to that of my fake wife."

Robin stepped away from him, turning to fast him. Almost immediately she missed the weight of his hands resting on her shoulders. The warmth of his body so bare inches from hers, seeping into her, they'd stood so close. "And what fate was that? Illness? Accident?"

Barney's mouth hitched upward in a regretful smile. "Nope. Umberto the doorman."

"Umberto, huh?"

"Yes, she ran off with our doorman. They took the kid and the dog." Barney said.

"Wow. Tragic, Barn." She tried not to laugh, "Are you sure she didn't leave you without a dime to your name, too. Then you could be one of those country-western songs."

"Ha!" Barney retorted, "Like that was happening. Separate bank accounts, everytime."

"Everytime." Now she did laugh, "Had that many fake marriages, have you?"

He shrugged at that. "Not actually. Doesn't go over so well if the ladies think you're taken," Then he winked at her, his expression completely cocky and totally Barney. "Or at least that's true most of the time."

She shook her head, eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"If it makes you feel better, I never actually had a stand-in wife until Lauren."

"Betty." Robin corrected.

"Who?"

"Your fake wife."

"Oh, right." He nodded, sagely. "Right. Good ol' Betty. And Lillie."

She frowned, confused mentioned their friend. "Marshall's Lillie? Our Lillie?"

"Yea, she helped out at that apartment a little that time she stayed with me. Some shopping. A little redecorating." Barney told her, as he surveyed her bare feet, her toes painted a bright, funky purple. "Cute. Not sure it goes with dress, though. Come on, we'd better get out back to Mr. Sakura. You should have matching shoes in that bag."

"Of course." She disappeared again behind the row of checked coats. "You had her scaring off your dates, didn't you?" Robin called out as she hopped on one feet, slipping her feet inside the heels that fit as perfectly as the dress. "The next morning, am I right?"

"I suppose there was a little of that, too." Barney surveyed the full effect as she came back into full view, doing a little twirl. Showing off the short black dress on her long, lean form. He'd just taken a step in her direction, his client all but forgotten when he heard the door open behind him. "Five more minutes."

"Sorry, dude. No can do." The kid said, sounding more than a little disappointed that he hadn't interrupted anything.

"Come on, Barn. We can't keep Mr. Sakura waiting anymore." She started for the door, leaving him to catch up this time. She was already striding confidently towards the hotel's upscale restaurant, by the time he got his body under control again.

"Robin, wait up."

By the time he caught up with her, she was chatting with the maitre'd.

She smiled, catching sight of him. "There's my guy and he plagues me for taking so long getting ready." Robin confided to the older man, smiling politely at them both.

"That wasn't what kept me so long and you know it." He reached for her hand again, but she looked down in surprise as something cool and heavy rested on her left hand. Or rather on her finger.

She blinked in surprise. "Barney…"

"Ssh. I found your ring. You can thank me later. Now, I believe we've kept Mr. Sakura waiting long enough. Shall we?"

Once again, she took his hand. Neither commenting on the fact that hers shook just a little as he clasped in his own, his thumb brushing across warm flesh and cool metal.

"You owe me big time, Stinson." She whispered as they followed the maitre'd back to the table where a very unhappy looking Japanese gentlemen sat, staring at his watch. At least until he caught sight of Robin. "Big time."

"My undying gratitude."

"Not close to a start but you'll get there."

Mr. Sakura stood, smiling in greeting, "I was beginning to think you'd gone, Stinson. However, seeing your beautiful companion, I can understand the delay."

"JT Sakura, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Robin." Barney introduced one of GNB's most important clients to his very fraudulent bride-to-be. His pride, though, was all too real as he drank in the sight of the beautiful woman at his side. His mouth curved even further as Robin greeted the man in Japanese. "Did I forget to mention that my fiancée spent a few months living in your beautiful country last year?"

"Yes, you did. Come, sit. Robin, tell me." Sakura said as he helped her into her seat, "How did you enjoy the hospitality of my country?"

Barney sat back and watched Robin as she utterly charmed the man. Charmed him, too without doing more than being herself. If he didn't already know it before this only reinforced the truth, he was head over heels for this woman.

Almost two hours later, a very reluctant Mr. Sakura left them alone at the table to enjoy their dessert. Barney's long-standing business relationship with the man remained intact. He congratulated, Barney on bouncing back so effectively from his former wife's desertion.

His tone and expression rife with conspiracy, the man leaned in close to Barney. "Honestly, I always got a bad vibe from that first wife of yours. Maybe like she was hiding something."

Barney almost choked on his wine. He nodded slowly, avoiding Robin's gaze. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could just discern her shoulders quaking, as she lifted her own wine glass, taking a careful sip to hide the curve of her mouth. Schooling his expression, Barney met sympathetic, dark eyes. "Well, as we all know now Laur…"

Robin kicked him under the table, her expression placid as she gazed about the expensively decorated dining room.

"Betty!" That was his fake ex-wife's name. Dammit why couldn't he remember that. "Betty, as we all know now was an accomplished liar."

"Don't feel so bad about being fooled, Stinson. As you know it happens to the best of us." He clapped a hand on Barney's shoulder. "Now you have Robin. Lucky man. If you two will excuse me. I have a flight to catch."

The pair said their goodbyes to the Japanese man, watching as his confident stride carried him across the room.

A bright smile pasted firmly, Robin waved until the older man had disappeared completely from sight. The moment he was gone, her smile fell away and she turned on Barney, who was staring at her with an adorning expression and holding a forkful of chocolate mousse to her mouth. "He's gone."

"What?"

"Mr. Sakura has left the building. You can drop the act. I will take that, though." She snagged the dessert he'd been hoarding. Okay so he'd shared, doing the cutesy thing by feeding her teeny bites.

Amused, Barney sat back watching something like ecstasy flare to life in her eyes as she attacked the dessert with gusto. "Thanks again for coming."

"No problem, Barney. It was kind of fun. Sakura was an okay guy." Robin said, "I almost felt bad about our little ruse. It was a little extreme. Even for you"

"Hmm," he murmured noncommittally, reaching for a clean spoon and dipping into the rich dessert. "The Sakura account is extremely important to GNB. Losing it could've opened the door to a lot of people who wouldn't mind taking my job."

"Not possible. Even if you'd just stuck with your story about your fake wife running off with the doorman. Lame, by the way." She said, "The man we just had dinner with is beyond impressed with you and your work. You didn't need a fake fiancée."

"Yes, because I'm awesome. I know, but it was too late. He heard me talking to Marshall about you." Barney told her, "He arrived at my office earlier than expected and caught me off guard. All of a sudden my fake marriage was in shambles and I had a beautiful new fiancée."

"Me."

"You."

She rolled her eyes, trying to get over the fact that he'd been talking about her with Marshall. Of course she knew he talked about her with Ted and Marshall. The same way she talked about him with their friends. No way should it make her feel like some giggling teenager.

They finished their dessert and paid the bill in relative silence. Instead of heading back to the coatroom for another quick change, the twosome made a beeline for the elevator.

Looking straight forward, she told him, "I'm keeping the dress."

"It looks good on you."

"That's why I'm keeping it and I don't even want to know how you got the sizes right. All the way down to my fake ring." She tugged gently at the cool metal that fit so snugly around her ring finger and dropped it into his open palm. "Here you go. Honestly, though. I thought you'd go for something glaring and outrageous. Where'd you get this thing? "

Barney's hand closed around the ring, "It belonged to my grandmother."

"What?"

He held out the diamond solitaire that had been his maternal grandmother's.

Upon her introduction to her "daughter-in-law," Barney's mother had given him the ring. Much to his mother's confusion and disappointment, he hadn't been able to cross that particular line by giving it to the actress. Instead, for those times when his mother visited, Betty wore something more along the lines of what Robin spoke of.

Something with more flash than substance, while his grandmother's ring collected dust in a drawer back at his apartment. He couldn't say what had made him stop by the apartment on his way from the office. Barney couldn't force himself to let Betty wear his grandmother's ring, even if it meant further appeasing his mother, but he hadn't thought twice about bringing it for Robin.

As the elevator dinged its arrival, Barney wondered if maybe he should've opted for something less sentimental than his grandmother's old ring when he'd picked up the dress and shoes for her.

"It's a beautiful ring, Barney. Really." She told him now, looking flustered as they stepped aboard the elevator.

He searched for something to say. Anything to lessen the importance of what he'd done. Telling Robin that he was in love with her after more than a year had been a huge step for him, but marriage. Even entertaining the idea as something more than the little act that they'd just put on for Sakura, scared him stupid. "It didn't mean anything." Barney said, inwardly cursing even as the words left his mouth.

Way to play it cool, Stinson.

She frowned, but anything she might have said was cut off as the elevator started to go up. Rather than the first floor.

"What floor?" A dark-haired woman asked, her finger hovering over the panel.

"Oh, uh we must've gotten on the w…" Robin started.

Not sure what possessed him, Barney interjected, "18 please."

As the other woman turned away, Robin looked at Barney in confusion. She didn't ask but the questions were written clearly in her expression.

He glanced pointedly at the woman facing away from them.

Just a few floors later, they had the elevator car to themselves and Robin wasted no time getting her answers, "What was all that about?"

"He stays here." Barney told her.

"Sakura?"

"No. Chuck."

Realization dawned. "Oh, but…"

Barney slowly told her about the PI who worked for GNB sometimes and the information the man had gathered on his brother and late father. "He stays here sometimes. Room 1812, the file said. Apparently, he's been staying here with his girlfriend for the past few days."

Her expression softened and Robin reached out for Barney's hand. "So is this it? You've changed your mind about Saturday and the party."

"No. He'd still have no reason to believe that I'm anything other than a fortune hunter or just some nut off the street." He straightened his tie, "A smooth, suave and finely attired nut, but a nut all the same."

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Robin demanded softly as the elevator dinged softly, the doors opening onto the 18th floor.

He stared down the stretch of hallway but didn't step off.

The door started to close and would have if Robin hadn't reached out, holding them open. "Well?"

Barney didn't move. "His offices were here, you know?"

"Whose?" She asked, gently.

"Bart Bass. He has or had offices downstairs."

"Barney…is that. Is that why you chose this hotel…that restaurant, for your meeting with Mr. Sakura? Were you hoping to run into your brother?"

He shrugged at that, "I don't know. Maybe."

Moments passed as silence fell between them. The elevator dinged and tried to close again. She reached for his hand instead of trying to stop it again.

"Robin, what…"

Hands linked, Robin stepped off and tugged him along with her. She turned to face him, her hand squeezing his in reassurance. "Barney. I know there are about 101 reasons why you should probably wait to tell him, but there's just one good reason that outweighs the rest…one good reason for you to do this right now."

"And that would be?"

"You're his family. You should know him. He should know you…know that you exist and that he's not alone in this world." Robin said, "Didn't you tell me that his uncle is pretty much persona non grata and yes he's got the van der Woodsens, but Barney…you're blood."

He offered no resistance as she pulled him along. Instead he fell into a thoughtful silence. "I don't know, Robin." Barney finally said

"Then what are we doing up here?"

"We got on the wrong elevator."

"Or maybe we didn't," She shot back, "You want to meet him so badly. You want to know about your father. I can see how important it is to you, Barn. I heard it in your voice last night. Forget PIs and DNA tests…and just tell him."

Flagging between his uncertain and the desires that Robin spoke of with such conviction, Barney wasn't sure what to do. This was the hard part. Confronting Chuck and actually saying the words.

_I'm your brother._

_Barney Stinson, I knew your father and by the way he was mine, too._

_Charm…Style…Wit. Good with the ladies. Notice the family resemblance._

He rolled his eyes at the last. Bad idea. Just completely bad idea. They needed to be smart about this. No way would Chuck take simply his word on the matter. Once he got the test results back, he'd lay it all out there for Chuck. The truth and all it's glory. Then the rest would be up to his little brother.

They stopped just outside the younger Bass' usual suite. 1812. Robin's expression changed and she gripped his arm, almost pushing him away from the door, where she'd been pulling him closer earlier. Something in her expression had changed, there was an uncertainty in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

She frowned, shaking her head after a moment. "It's nothing. Just…"

"Just what?"

"Nevermind," Robin's mouth tipped up in a nervous smile. "It's not important."

"Why do I get the feeling that that's not quite true?"

"It's not. Just something Lillie mentioned earlier. It's stupid."

"Well, tell me anyway."

"But…"

"Quit stalling, Scherbatsky. That's supposed to be my job."

"Fine. Just don't take this the wrong way. We know how important this is to you…how important _he _has become for you." She motioned to 1812. "But what if your mother lied. Like last time. The whole Bob Barker thing."

"Robin. I'm not an idiot. I stopped believing that whole _Price if Right _thing by the time I was ten….fine okay so I was twelve." Barney admitted, sheepishly. "Look, my mother and I…we discussed this. At length. She told me the truth this time."

Robin nodded after a moment. Accepting. Believing because he did. "Okay. Then we do things your way. Let's get out of here."

Hands linked, they started away from the door, just as it started to open. A woman's soft tones flooding the hallway. Barney's hand rested on the small of her back as he resisted the urge to turn and satisfy his growing curiosity about his brother. Their father.

Now was his chance to just jump right in, as Robin was urging. Robin wanted him to turn and take a chance like he'd done with her.

All he had to do was turn around and take that leap.

~*~

Crowds of people swarmed together, flowing as one from the stadium that was still alive with noise and fury. The first of a doubleheader carrying them from afternoon into the evening hours, twilight having settled over them as the final crack of the bat resounded throughout the stadium.

"A shutout. God, can you believe it?" Ted shoved his hands in to his pockets. His smile wide as he drank deeply of the night air. Enjoying being apart of the crowd and a feeling that went beyond victory.

His team had won without allowing any hits. He had a faint buzz going on from the beers he'd had. Lillie and Marshall had even stopped bringing up his date from the night before. Damn Robin anyway for not being able to keep quiet about his date from hell.

"I know. Definitely amazing. Can't believe Robin and Barney missed this one." Marshall grinning, throwing an arm across his wife's shoulders. "They're seriously going to kick themselves. I mean. I haven't had this much fun at a game in forever."

"Too bad Barney got stuck with Sakura."

"Well, at least he missed today because of work." Lillie said, "Robin slept through the whole thing."

The boys nodded their agreement.

Ted glanced at his watch, "She should probably be up by now. I'm surprised she hasn't tried calling one of us."

Lillie shook her head, "I don't know. She didn't look too good this morning."

"Well, we should still probably call or stop by the apartment." Ted told them, "Call Barney. See if we can all meet up at McClarens."

"Sounds like a plan." Marshall nodded, "Then we can totally gloat about the awesomeness they missed out on."

"Marshall!"

At the sound of his wife's censoring tones, the big man was immediately contrite. "You're right, baby. Gloating would be totally wrong. I'll try to tone down the gloating when I give them all the glorious details."

"You will not." The redhead told him, her tone the same no-nonsense one that she regularly wielded among a room filled with amped up kindergartners. It worked on him just as easily. If not easier.

"Aw, but honey."

"Nope. If there's gloating to be done." She smiled, "That's my job."

The married couple shared a devious look, all but rubbing their hands in anticipation.

One corner of his mouth tipped up in half a smile, Ted could only shake his head. They started to walk down from the stadium, figuring they'd have a better chance at grabbing a cab among the sea of fans if they were a few blocks over.

Lillie stopped suddenly, earning a colorful assortment of insults from men and women alike as they edged around her.

Concerned, Marshall called her name, but she seemed deaf to his calls. Her entire attention somewhere else completely. He waved a hand before her eyes, "Lilliput."

"It's him." She finally said, her eyes focused on some point, beyond the crowd surrounding them on all sides.

Ted and Marshall glanced at one another and then in the direction where Lillie's attention seemed focused but they could pick out nothing that could account for her words or bowled over expression.

"Lillie, hey." Ted tried, "It's who?"

Forgetting herself, she pointed out the two men edging through the crowd. Or rather the two young men who walked without pause, as people parted easily, giving way. They dark-haired man and his blonde companion appeared to be making a steady path to the limo waiting only a few feet away from the three of them.

"Chuck Bass. Barney's…It's him." Lillie told them.

As the pair came closer, both Ted and Marshall realized that she was right. The brother their friend was dying to meet was less than a hundred yard away and approaching quickly to the very spot where they stood.

It seemed that Barney had missed out on much more than a spectacular game.

Damn, Ted cursed silently and could see his friends were thinking the same.

As they came closer, he saw the blonde talking almost a mile a minute, his manner animated as he recounted the final inning. There's been no last minute danger of their team losing their shutout. The starting pitcher had come-in and done his thing for six innings straight before he seemed to flag in his intent. Or rather his execution of that intent. The relief pitcher had the door on any thoughts the visiting team may have envisioned of stealing the game at the final hour. Added to that, the home team had scored twice in the last two innings. Still it was a hard won victory that left them all feeling good.

The blonde sobered as he took in Bass' expression. There was nothing animated about that half-smile. He didn't seem to be patronizing or ignoring the other kid. No, Ted was certain that Barney's little brother hadn't missed a single word that'd come spilling forth from the blonde teen.

"Sorry. I guess I just got carried away."

"It's fine, Eric." Chuck said, "It was good game."

"I wish Jonathan could've made it. Not that I didn't have fun with it just being us."

"I understand what you mean, exactly." Bass's expression changed, something flickering in his eyes and his features softened.

Eric smirked, words knowing. "You do, don't you? God, I still can't believe you and Blair actually finally did it."

Chuck cocked a brow in askance.

"You know what I mean." The blonde sighed, "You're my brother and I love you you and Blair, but you're both too stubborn for your own good."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really and it's none of my business. So I'll just shut up now."

"That's never stopped our dear sister." Chuck rolled his eyes and the boys shared a look.

"It really wouldn't."

"At any rate. You're right. Blair and I have both agreed that we like to have our own way to the detriment of all reason sometimes."

Eric snorted and muttered something that sounded like "understatement."

"We're working on it." He clapped the younger man on the shoulder as he confided. "Though, I may need some advice, now and again, when it comes to this touchy-feely crap. The past year has done nothing if not prove that Blair and I really suck at it."

"I don't know about that. Going by the evening you planned last night, I'd say you have nothing to worry about in that department."

"Last night." Chuck smirked, his eyes soft and thoughtful. "was a good start. Though I could've done without Gossip Girl sticking her nose in. I thought the bitch was taking a vacation before she came back to torment everyone in the Fall."

"Well, your reunion with Blair couldn't exactly go without all the pomp and circumstance that Gossip Girl could muster."

"Bets. The bitch is placing bets on how long B and I will last."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think anyone who underestimates either you or Blair Waldorf, easily earn themselves the label of fool and Gossip Girl is many things. A fool isn't one of them I think."

"You're right." Chuck said as they needed the limo. Almost out of nowhere the driver appeared, holding the rear door open for his charges. "So what's next on the agenda. How about we head back to the apartment. Brooklyn and the little sis are in Hudson. Lily and her male mistress are off visiting your Aunt Carol…"

"Chuck…"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "_Rufus_"

"Look, Chuck. I know I can't be easy for you. Mom moving on with Rufus and it's only been…" Eric stopped himself. The two coming to a standstill only a few feet away from the waiting limo and driver.

Again Barney's brother seemed to undergo a complete change in demeanor and personality. Something chilly in his eyes. The harsh planes of his face like stone as he shut down. "Been what? A year since the wedding. Six months since the funeral."

"I'm sorry…" Eric said, "Serena and I are long accustomed to my mother's ability to jump into the next thing, dragging all of us with her. All of _us_, Chuck. You're stuck with us…now and forever."

Nostrils flared, young Bass was silent in the face of his stepbrother's growing concern and uncertainty. Finally, he sighed shaking his head. "Forever, huh?"

Eric nodded, some of the tension seeping from the set of his shoulders and body as Chuck appeared to relax. "Yep."

"You do realize that includes the Humphreys, too."

"Yes, I did figure that." Hands thrust into his pockets, "On second thought. Let's not head back to the apartment just yet. Stuck with the Humphreys." Chuck shook his head. "Un-fucking-believable. This, Eric… calls for something mind-numbing to the extreme. What do you say?"

Eric didn't blink or falter, "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll fill you in on the way. Let's get the hell out of here." They slipped into the limousine and out of sight as the drive closed the door behind them.

Almost as if afflicted with the same paralysis of mind and body, neither Lillie nor the others moved or said a word until the driver was already in the car, starting the engine. They all snapped out of it at once, each with a different reaction to the unexpected encounter.

Marshall appeared excited, while his wife was thoughtful, smiling ever so slightly. Ted, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to think of the troubled young man they'd just seen. From reading the blogs and all that he'd witnessed in those few moments, he knew that Barney would have a heck of a time getting close to the kid. Getting beyond the walls that only a select few seemed to have succeeded in conquering.

So many changes. First a new family. Then losing his father. Falling in love with this Blair Waldorf. How in the world did their friend Barney, fit into the equation?

Ted wasn't sure but he knew that as Barney's friends, they had to do everything possible to make sure it happened. So maybe it was that thought. That intent alone that made his next words slip out, "Let's follow them."

~*~

Ted and his two friends weren't the only ones to witness Eric and Chuck's departure. The stepbrothers' close relationship, obvious to anyone looking on. Chuck's affection for his little brother opened up yet another possibility for revenge.

While Karl seethed at the very sight of Bass, Seth was thoughtful.

"The kid." He heard himself saying.

His friend was too caught up, glaring through tinted glass to the figure hidden from their view. Hands fisted at his sides.

Seth was almost worried that his friend would go marching over to the limo. He breathed with much ease as the limo finally pulled off into the night. "Hey, man. Did you hear what I said? Karl…"

His friend glared, "What?"

"Maybe we don't have to use the girl. From what I've read…Eric van der Woodsen, could prove to be an even bigger weak point for Bass. He's family. Vulnerable." Seth told him, a little uncertain why he was suddenly feeling so uncertain. A little desperate even about the plan Karl had cooked up for Saturday night. He almost cringed inside as the spoke again, "The kid was in the Ostroff Center, right. Bass obviously cares about him. The mother adopted him for godsakes."

Karl didn't say anything and he at least seemed to be listening.

"Bros before hoes, right. We don't know just how far Bass would go when it comes to protecting his girlfriend but you and I both know that family loyalty is everything. Eric van der Woodsen is family. A far better target." Seth told him. "Tell me I'm wrong."

He didn't. Instead, Karl turned on his heel and headed toward his own chauffeured car that sat waiting.

The two friends, settled in the back and the car was moving before Karl finally answered him, his tone dangerous and low.

"I don't know what hang ups you've got all of a sudden, but get the fuck over them."

"Karl…"

"Shut the fuck up." His roommate ordered, the sound of his molars grinding an audible thing. "The game's all set. It's the girl. Always was. I mean it, Seth. The time for backing down is long past. You said that you were in this with me."

"I did, but…"

"And I'm holding you to it, _brother._" Karl reminded, calling on Seth's loyalty not only as his best friend but as a fellow member of the Skull & Bones. "Forget Eric van der Woodsen. If the connection proves useful later…fine, but our target is still Bass' girlfriend."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: A LOT going on in this last chapter but a little more revealed about Karl/Seth's grudge against Chuck and unfortunately for young Eric, it seems that Blair isn't the only one with a bullseye on her back. Chuck's nearest and dearest need be wary. Also since CB got a little smexy time in, had to give a little equal time for Barney and Robin. As the chapter title goes, Like Brother, Like Brother. Romantic dinner (well mostly), plots to be had, and men who know just what their honeys look good in. Even got a little CB slipped in there in the beginning after Gossip Girl's blast. What do you guys say? Are you placing your bets as well? I'll try to update again within the next few days. A new chapter of "And They All Lived…" will be up tonight as well. As always, let me know what you're thinking. Later ;)

_Courtney_


	9. Chapter 8: Caught Emptyhanded

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a great love for CB/BRo and the many inhabitants of the UES.

**A/N:** Looks like my little plan to have this updated more frequently didn't pan out…you know the saying "We Plan, God Laughs." Succinct and yet completely true. I'll also be updating "And They All Lived…" as soon as possible, first I have to rescue it from my now defunct laptop . Anyways, my lovely little sis has let me borrow her laptop in the meantime and I've spent these past few days snowbound and trying to catch up. Here's a super long….loooong chapter to make up for the past few weeks of nada. Forgive me? ;). Also I've done this without the benefit of my favorite and best loved beta so a few things may have slipped by me. Be gentle, okay? Okay :) Here's the next. Hope you like it.

Dedicated to my girls, you know who you are *kiss*

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Caught Empty-handed_

The phone rang before she'd even made it halfway to the door. The dark-haired woman had searched every corner of the suite, looking in the unlikeliest of places, all the while trying to think on just how her query might've ended up in such a locale. Her phone rang out, hitting empty air and she knew even before the first vibrating trill shook in her pocket. Before the muffled sound of Cyndi Lauper's voice reached her ear, she knew exactly who it was calling her.

She'd expected it before now. Only she'd hoped to have much better news for her mistress. "Hello, Miss Blair." Dorota answered, seeing neither rhyme nor reason to delay the inevitable. Her hand resting on the doorknob, the maid allowed herself one last, glancing sweep of Mr. Chuck's suite.

"There you are." Her young mistress, huffed impatiently as if days rather than an hour had passed since their last conversation. Her tone less censorious and edging into hopeful, Blair wasted no time as she demanded to know if Dorota had found "it."

"I'm sorry, Miss Blair. I look everywhere like you ask, but I didn't see _it_. Maybe you left in Mr. Chuck's limo or on plane."

"I'm sure I didn't."

Forlorn, Dorota suddenly thought of the phone call she'd be making the very minute she hung up with Miss Blair. She'd been putting it off, but searching Mr. Chuck's suite had been her last ditch effort to salvage her own night. Despite the fact that she'd been looking forward to it all day, Dorota was going to have to cancel.

A kernel of rebellion sparked to life at that thought, she cleared her throat, "And you very certain that _you_ check everywhere_, _Miss Blair?"

"Yes, Dorota." The young woman, hissed her frustration. "I went back to Bliss and the restaurant where Mom and I had lunch. Everyone said they'd call if it turned up. Did you check back with the florist and caterer?"

Dorota nodded, "I call twice. No one remembers seeing your bracelet."

Besides her day at the spa and lunch with Miss Eleanor, her young charge had spent the better part of the day making the final arrangements for Mr. Chuck's birthday party. She and Dorota had made it back to the Waldorf-Rose apartment before her young mistress seemed to realize that her bracelet was missing.

They'd spent hours starting her bedroom and the rest of the apartment before her young mistress insisted they retrace steps from earlier in the day, splitting up to cover more ground.

Blair sighed heavily, sounding utterly miserable, "I knew the latch was broken. I meant to have you take it to the jeweler's."

Securing the door to Chuck's suite, Dorota frowned "You should not be so hard on self, Miss Blair. You make mistake. Mr. Chuck won't care if you lose bracelet…"

"I didn't get it from Chuck." Blair whispered, "It's the one Daddy gave to me, that last Christmas before he…"

"Oh. OH!." Understanding finally dawned. Of course her young mistress would've been upset to misplace any of the trinkets she'd gotten from Mr. Chuck, but the bracelet from her Papa was something else entirely. Especially with the recent trouble between father and daughter.

Dorota started down the hallway, barely registering the young couple walking just ahead of her. Their heads were bent close together and their hushed exchange barely registered to the maid's usually keen ears. She paid them little attention. Her entire focus shifting, instead, to her young charge, who'd over the years been like daughter and sister to her.

She'd ached for the little girl who hungered so for her mother's love and her father's approval. Who'd clung to the dream of one love, before finally being brave enough to take a chance on another. Over the years, it was Miss Eleanor's neglect that left Dorota so angry she wanted to yell, but this time it was Miss Blair's papa.

She did not want her Miss Blair to be sad. The girl was supposed to finally be happy now. She and Mr. Chuck, both.

Squaring her shoulders, Dorota told her. "We look again. I'm on my way now. We will find."

Defeated, Blair sighed, "You said it yourself, Dorota. We've checked everywhere possible."

"We look again." Dorota hurried beyond the strolling couple, a woman on a mission. She quickened her pace, speedwalking until she reached the bank of elevators.

"What about your date?"

Her mouth curved into a small smile. "A few hours should not matter, as you say. I am worth the wait." Soft laughter came from the other end of the line, making Dorota's smile even wider.

"Glad to know that I'm rubbing off on you," Blair murmured, finally seeming to get a firm grip on her emotions, "Seriously, though. You should go on your date. It's just a stupid bracelet. Completely two seasons ago."

Dorota had known the girl for far too long to be fooled by her blasé tones. "Yes, Miss Blair."

"I can find some something else to go with the new von Furstenberg we found for Saturday night. You had a point earlier. I probably should wear something from Chuck."

"Of course." The maid didn't bother arguing as the elevator finally arrived, she glanced up briefly to see the blonde man and his brunette companion, quicken their pace. Their faces turned into one another and heads still bent close.

"Thanks." They both murmured as the stepped inside and headed immediately to the back of the car.

"You're welcome."

"What, Dorota?"

"Not you, Miss Blair. I should hang up." The maid lowered her voice to a whisper.

Automatically, Blair did the same as, "Why are we whispering?"

"I'm on elevator. I'll be there shortly and then we will look again."

The girl heaved a tired sigh and Dorota could picture her perfectly in her bedroom, her things out of place and scattered around her. Shoulders slumped as she gazed about the mess. "I told you that wasn't necessary, Dorota."

"But it is. It is important. Bracelet come from your papa so we must find it."

"Dorota?" Her young mistress said after a moment.

"Yes, Miss Blair?"

"Thank you."

"Of course."

From the back of the elevator, Barney stood with one arm curving Robin's waist. His stance relaxed when he was truly on edge, taking in every word the dark-haired woman said, her accented words almost too soft to hear.

He found himself leaning away from Robin and towards the sound of that voice, his ears perked for anything that might prove interesting or useful.

The woman had come from his brother's suite after all and her repeated address of "Mr. Chuck" and "Miss Blair," marked her as servant to one or the other.

Listening to the one-sided exchange between she and "Miss Blair," Barney figured she was likely employed by the girlfriend. Something in the deference and care in her tone and glimpsing her reflection, Barney could easily make out the soft smile that stretched across her round face.

Right at that moment, the woman glanced up, catching her own reflection in the mirror panel and the locking with his.

Uh-oh. Not good. Not good at all.

Expression bland, he glanced away as if she hadn't just caught him eavesdropping on her conversation. When he looked again, he found her still watching him, through narrowed eyes. Trying to play it off, he smiled politely.

Grunting softly, the woman lowered her voice until he couldn't make out a single word she said and he had his doubts that her "Miss Blair" was having any better luck.

"Quit it." Robin elbowed him in the side, bringing his attention back to her. She pretended to giggle and brush her mouth against his ear as she whispered. "Would you stop acting weird. You'll spook the poor woman."

Barney smiled despite himself and the situation, his arms reaching out to lock her at his side. "Do that again?"

Confusion clear in her voice, her mouth brushed his ear again, a thrill shooting through him again like an electric spark. "Do what?"

Oh, yeah. Right there, "That."

"Down boy." Robin shook her head, shoving away from him.

Pretending to check the lit panel for their floor, Barney chanced another look in the maid's direction and found her watching him. Her cellphone still at her ear. Their eyes met once again and this time she glared at him.

The woman ended her call, snapping her phone shut with a "harrumph" of displeasure. Just that quickly, Robin's elbow was lodged in his side again. There were no butterfly kisses or whispered words in his ear this time. No, she yanked away from him, her brows raised.

"Are you kidding me?" She demanded, raising her voice loud enough to fill the car.

Barney looked at her in surprise.

"Don't you give me that look, buddy." She told him.

"What look?" he shrugged, not sure what Robin was up to, but content to let her take the lead.

"_That look_…the little innocent act. Don't act like I didn't just catch you making eyes at that woman."

"Honey…." Understanding dawned. God, he loved this woman, Barney thought with a hint of pride tugging at him.

"Don't 'honey', me." Robin argued, "Stop this elevator. I'm getting off."

"Almost first floor." The woman's accented tones informed. She didn't turn to witness Robin's "meltdown," but Barney could see her peeking at their reflections from the corner of his eye. Her eyes wide and void of her earlier displeasure. If he didn't know any better he'd say the woman was actually blushing.

"You're being silly. It was nothing. I swear." Barney protested, adding just the smallest amount of hesitation into his voice.

Yep, the woman was definitely blushing.

Robin played the role of jealous lover to the hilt, her hand lashing out to slap him. "That's what you said the last time."

"Ow!!" Barney grabbed his cheek. The woman certainly packed a punch. "I can't believe you just did that. You really hit me."

"We're through. I hope you and your Lolita are very happy," She jerked her chin in the other woman's direction. As if on cue, the elevator dinged, sliding open into the lobby. Tossing another glare in Barney's direction she stormed away, her long-legged stride carrying her away from the car and leaving him and the mystery woman to stare after her.

"Women." He muttered, earning a disapproving glare as he sauntered away. A deluge of Polish following in his wake. Barney couldn't help smiling . Between his international work for GNB and his life's work of picking up the ladies, he understood enough of the language to know when he was being called a "rude, ill-mannered lout" or "sex-crazed tourist." Though, he was almost sure she only called him a crazy tourist.

Barney made his escape, hurrying through the lobby and out into the courtyard. He glanced around, but saw not a sign of Robin. Damn had she left him?

Quickening his pace, Barney didn't spot her until he'd shot through wrought iron gates.

"Come on!" She called out to him from the open window of their waiting cab. "Our little performance would be completely ruined if she sees us leaving together."

"Maybe you love me and forgave my flirtation ways." Barney argued, but still hurried over, sliding into the backseat beside her. "Quick thinking back there, Scherbatsky, but seriously…did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Yes." The brunette nodded, "I was going for authenticity. Sue me."

Barney flexed his jaw. "I might just."

"Oh, don't be a baby. You're fine." She gave the cabbie their destination and sat back for the ride.

He watched the play of moonlight and streetlights streaming across her face. The brilliant stretch of her smile, faltering not even once. "So where do we go from here." Barney heard himself ask. His loaded question making quick work of that smile he'd been admiring.

"What?"

"Where are we going?" Barney made a show of glancing at his watch. "The game's probably over. We could see where everyone is…see if they want to meet up at McClarens."

"Oh…right. Of course. That sounds like a good idea. I should probably change first, though."

"You look great." Barney looked her over, cursing silently as his view ended at her waist. The rest of her body, legs that seemed to stretch into forever, was blanketed in a darkness relieved all too infrequently and by a pallid yellow light that illuminated very little. "You know, Scherbatsky. Usually after a date with Barney Stinson, women…"

"This wasn't a date…" Robin interrupted.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." She told him, "This was one friend, doing a favor for another. Come on, Stinson. I know you've got better game than that. Our first date has to amount to a lot more than my pretending to be your fiancée tonight with Sakura or crashing your brother's birthday party."

"You have a point." He tapped his chin, thoughtfully. "Only one way to get around that I guess."

Eyebrow raised in question, she waited.

"Go out with me," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Will you go out with me? On a date. A real date."

She licked her lips nervously, "When did you have in mind?"

Barney smiled, "No time like the present. We're certainly dressed for it."

"We just came from dinner."

"Who said anything about dinner? I'm sure we can find other activities to keep us…otherwise occupied."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Barney. If that's code for 'you and me hit the sheets at your place,' you can forget it. I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Well, as I recall, quite fondly. You already did."

Robin smirked, her brows lifted in challenge. "Not tonight."

"Is that disappointment, I'm hearing your voice, Scherbatsky?"

She shifted, glancing away him before she managed a stammering "no" that even she didn't appear convinced of.

Barney hadn't been serious, not completely anyway. He'd been enjoying the playful back and forth, their usual brand of flirtation before either of them even entertained anything more than friendship. "Hey, wait."

"Drop it, Barn. I'm not spending the night with you." Robin told him.

"Ever?" He squeaked out in disbelief at that.

"Well, not tonight or until we've figured out this thing between us."

"What's there to figure out?" Barney asked, "I'm in love with you. Have been for more than a year now."

Her mouth dropped open, his words knocking her off kilter. It was going to take some getting use to, not only hearing him saying those words but having him say them to her. It felt strange. Strange and wonderful. The ultimate of surreal moments.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." _I'm just terrified of messing this up, is all._

"I know we haven't gotten the chance to actually sit down and hash this thing out between us, but honestly…what's there to talk about. I've spent this entire past year wishing there was a chance in hell that you felt even an ounce of what I'm feeling for you. Thinking that us going out was doomed to failure, but I want to do this…with you…I want to try."

"And what if we ruin everything?" Robin demanded softly, "You're one of my best friends in the world. I don't want to lose that."

"You're still friends with Ted."

"That's different…Ted didn't make me fee…" Her mouth clamped shut but she'd already said too much.

Barney eyes narrowed, excitement crouching in his belly at her near admission. Air clogged his throat and his forced himself to breath, drawing air through flared nostrils. Her scent teasing his senses, unbidden his body swayed closer to hers as the cabbie pulled into traffic. "Didn't make you feel what, Robin?"

She shook her head, looking everywhere except at him.

"For godsakes, woman. You're killing me here. Put me out of my misery and answer the question."

"Fine." Robin huffed out, "I cared about Ted. Very much. But it wasn't like this. It was nothing even close to what I feel when I'm with you."

He could hear it in her voice. Robin was as thrown by all of this as he was. Scared stupid. A feeling that he hated but loved, the latter mostly because she inspired it in him. Made him feel what hundreds of women had tried and failed to make him feel. Make him want more.

Barney leaned in close. So close that when she finally turned at that last second, their noses grazed. "Tell me something." He said, his hand curving the delicate line of her jaw.

"What is it, Barney?" Her question edged in annoyance, lost its fire as her eyes searched his. Something flustered and breathless in her manner.

"If I'm not going to score on our first date. Can I at least get a kiss?" He murmured as her lashes fluttered, drifted down to fan her cheeks. "I mean. Technically, we are engaged."

Her breath fanned his cheek as she laughed outright at that one. "We are not. Fake engagements don't count, Barney."

"Oh, I beg to differ. Come on, Scherbatsky." He teased, his mouth touching down to skim the downy soft feel of her skin. "You know you want to."

"I'd also like to eat an entire box of chocolates, but that wouldn't be a good idea either." Despite her words, she found herself angling her head, meeting him halfway as he did the same. Her fingers curled into his short blonde hair.

"Just once." He told her, his mouth skimming the air, just bare inches about her mouth. Their eyes clung and he read her acquiescence there, but he didn't lean forward. Instead he waited, letting her close the distance between them.

Making a sound of frustration, Robin didn't keep him waiting for long. Her fingers clung to his nape, using the lightest of pressure to urge him forward. This kiss was nothing like the hungry, almost desperate explorations that they'd enjoyed before. It was different from what they'd shared that first night together and then again at the hospital when he'd finally said the words.

Barney didn't rush her, reveling in this feeling. No desperation or the calculation he usually thrived on whenever he was in the midst of seducing a woman. This time was, Barney was the one being seduced and it was with the sweetest of kisses that this woman was bringing him to his knees.

She moaned low in her throat, making him want more of her.

Surprising them both, Barney pulled away first. Resisting the urge to deepen their kiss, he scooted as far away from her as the enclosed space would possibly allow.

"Um, what was that?"

"One kiss, Scherbatsky. I'm not easy, you know. I need at least the illusion of a second fake date before you get to second base." he told her, "Now I'm calling Ted, so we can meet up with the others and that's that, young lady. I don't care how hard you try…you won't be getting into my pants. I'm saving myself."

"Oh, really."

"Yes." Barney nodded, his expression deadpanned with his next words. "At least for the next three hours or three dates. Whichever happens to come first."

Her unladylike snort of disbelief left him smiling like an idiot. He honestly didn't care.

~*~

Rather than tracking down their significant others or going their separate ways after the game, the boys ended up at Victrola. Chuck wanted to speak with his head manager for the place before his trip with B. He figured that BI would claim the majority of his attention for some time to come but this club in particular would always hold significant meaning for him.

For as fleeting as the moment had been, it had meant making his father proud. It represented the night he and Blair broke loose of what was…the night the blinders fell off and he finally admitted to himself that he'd always wanted her. Not like the others and it hadn't been one-sided. She'd finally seen _him. _Wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Years later, the very idea still amazed him. Stirred him like nothing else.

Leaving Eric on the main floor of club and telling him to stay put. Chuck followed behind Victrola's manager, New York nightlife booming around him as the costumed women on stage, writhed and tempted to the beat. Their painted mouths smiling and in some cases sneering as catcalls rang out from the crowd.

As always, Chuck looked up on stage and Blair was all he could see. He didn't realize that he'd actually stopped to stare, his mind firmly entrenched in the past until his manager, Braden came to stand at his side. The man didn't say a word, but something in his nervous energy, jarred Chuck from his trip down memory lane.

Chuck didn't move immediately, he raised an eyebrow. "Am I keeping your from something?"

"No. Not at all." The man said, but his shuffling feet and antsy expression said otherwise.

"Come with me." Chuck led the way to the back. He closeted them in the office that was no bigger than his bathroom back at the Palace. The place was a mess, folders stacked and paperwork scattered about the heavy looking metal desk that took up most of the space.

Despite the fact that it was Braden's office, Chuck settled himself behind the desk and motioned for the man to take a seat. Silence reigned in the office as he simply stared at the other man, letting him stew. Making him wonder.

The bastard shifted more than once, looking increasingly nervous as time stretched. Finally, Braden surged to his feet moving to the mini bar that he'd somehow managed to fit in the small office. "Why don't I pour us a scotch? Your favorite brand, of course. If you look in the drawer there, you'll find a new box of cigars that just came in."

Chuck didn't move, instead he spoke, his words without inflection, as if he were making some benign comment on the weather. "Do you remember our conversation…when I took over this place, I mean."

"Um, sure. Look, Bass…Mr. Bass. I think I know what this is about." Braden said, "You've got it all wrong, though."

"I said no drugs. That's what I told you when I brought you into this thing. No drugs and the girls dance. Anything else, they take it somewhere else."

Braden looked as if he wanted to argue, "It's not like that. Look, I'm not an idiot. I know you've got a certain image to protect now."

And though he didn't say the words, Chuck knew all too well, how badly the man wanted to bring up those times when Chuck had fucked and snorted to his hearts content in that very office. He wasn't his proudest of some of the things that he'd done in the past but what Braden had gotten Victrola involved in was an entirely different matter than what Chuck had chosen to do to his own body.

If Chuck's sources could be relied upon, that son-of-a-bitch was selling. Using Victrola for his own built-in client base for peddling his product…and his whores. He'd gotten confirmation just a few hours before and it was in large part, the reason that he'd dragged Eric to the club.

"My father spent twenty years building up the company that he entrusted to me." Chuck told him, "I convinced him to invest in this place…he trusted me. Now, if you think that for even one minute that I'm going to let a piece of shit like you taint even a miniscule part of what he worked so fucking hard for then I've got to tell you…you're out of your effing mind."

"Bass, it's not like that. I can explain."

"I know what you've been doing. Don't lie. You'll only make this worse and further piss me off in the process."

"It was that bitch, Irene, wasn't it? She's feeding you a bunch of BS…trying to get back at me. You know how women are, man…they get clingy and when you're done they try to hold on anyway they can." Braden said, "She's just trying to get back at me."

"It wasn't Irene or anyone else in club who told me about your…extra curriculars. I learned a lot from my old man and he taught me that it was important to keep my eyes open at all times. Know who I'm dealing with and what's happening with my business. Let's call it a system of check and balances. I handed a certain amount of responsibility over to you but don't think for a moment that I don't know what's happening in my own house." Chuck stood slowly, brushing invisible lint from his suit jacket, his tone frigid and expression unrelenting. "I'll be shutting the club down for the next few days."

"What?!" Braden asked, "It's done. I'll stop. You can't just close this place down. Business is better than ever."

"I'll bet."

"And the club hasn't been this popular in decades. We've got A-listers coming and we were featured in page 6…or some of the socialites who've been coming are. Victrola's the place to be."

"As it will remain. I'll put it out there that the club is closing for renovations, which is true. I'm making some changes around here. Starting with you. You're out."

"Come on…"

"What the hell are you arguing with me about? You're done. Now get the fuck out of my office…out of my club before I have you escorted from the premises." Chuck ordered, "And if you piss me off by not getting the fuck out…right now. I'll have the information that my people have been discreetly gathering sent to NYPD. I'm sure they'll be interested in many of your side-activities."

Braden sneered, shaking his head. "You wouldn't. You just told me yourself that you didn't want Victrola or your precious name connected with a drug scandal…my getting busted will surely do that."

"Didn't say what my people had on you, but you can be certain that the club and I would in no way end up associated with the ensuing shitstorm if you decided that you want to test me on this." Chuck said, "Now. Get the fuck out."

Impotent, his hands fisted at his sides, Braden stormed out, slamming the door in his wake.

Good riddance. He glanced around the office in disgust. Chuck wanted it all gone. Everything replaced. The books would have to be combed through and Chuck had every intention of doing that himself. He'd meet with the dancers and the rest of the staff tomorrow. Hopefully, firing Braden, had been sufficient enough to cut the head off of this potential disaster.

The club would stay closed after tonight. He just hoped that he was able to find a suitable replacement for the duplicitous bastard before the week was out, before he and Blair left for their trip.

Chuck cursed softly, at the enormity of all that needed to be done within the next few days. They were leaving Sunday and that left him three days. Just efffing great. He reached for tumbler of scotch and downed the amber liquid in one quick gulp, hissing as it slid down his throat.

The sound of the door opening and closing, loud music pouring into the office, brought his head up.

"I saw Braden leave. He looked pretty pissed." Eric informed, "So you actually did it? You fired him."

"I told you I would." On the drive over, Chuck had confided the entire sordid mess, airing frustration once he got the call from Mike, letting him know that his suspicions hadn't been unfounded after all. Chuck quickly filled Eric in on his confrontation with the club's former manager, and the pressing need for someone to run the place.

If not for the fact that he would be stepping in full-time as CEO, he'd have probably decided to take a much more hands on approach with the burlesque club.

It seemed that Eric was thinking much the same as he suggested another option that left Chuck blinking in surprise. He looked at Eric as if the younger man had Chuck was too busy staring at his brother as if he'd grown a second head. "You're kidding me, right?"

Eric shrugged, nothing in his expression giving off hints that he was anything but serious.

Chortling in disbelief, Chuck could only shake his head as the younger man settled himself into the seat across from him.

"I'm not talking about taking over the day-to-day operation. I know you're going to want to hire a new manager for that. Someone with more experience."

Chuck nodded, but remained silent, increasingly curious about his brother's sudden interest in Victrola.

"You'd have your manager but I'd been here, as well, keeping an eye on the place for you. Think about it. You'll be completely occupied with taking over Bass Industries. I know what this place means to you…let me make sure that nothing like what was happening with Braden happens again." Eric stated his case, "I could help out here and there. I could always help balance the books. I'm really good with numbers."

"Yes, so is my accountant. Which is why I hired him. Eric, what is this about? Really about."

"Maybe I'm trying to figure some things out about myself. Serena and the rest of you are moving on…going to college." He motioned to Chuck, "Running a multi-billion dollar company. I'm still trying to figure out what I even want to do when it's my turn. Go to college. Don't go. Get a job. Travel."

Comprehension dawned, "We're not leaving you behind, Eric. We're all still here in the same city. Sure I won't be living at the apartment anymore but I'll only be a few minutes away. Serena will probably be back from school, every chance she can get and you know Blair's going to be around, too."

"That's not what this is about. Not completely." Eric told him, "I'm not the little kid you guys think of me as so don't handle me with kid gloves."

"I'm not, Eric. I swear. I'm just trying to understand." Chuck leaned forward, "The ink is barely dry on the adoption papers and you want me to give Lily grounds for disowning me."

"She wouldn't do that. You let me take care of Mom." Eric smiled, "Before Bart died…"

He sighed, knowing exactly what was coming as his little brother froze. The kid's eyes raking across Chuck's features, as if he were checking for visible wounds that his words might have inflicted.

"I'm sorry wasn't…"

"About to apologize." Chuck interrupted, "You can say his name. I'm not going to go off the deep end." _Again, _he added silently. "He's dead and I'm here. That's it."

Eric shrugged, his expression troubled. "It's just that…well, you never talk about him."

"What's there to talk about?" he sighed, "Look, if you really want to do this. Talk to Lily and then we'll take it from here. What do you say we get out of here now? Get a table at Butter or DeStefano's."

His little brother didn't more or even nod in accord. "He asked me if I wanted to do an internship this summer. Shadow a few meetings. Visit a jobsite."

There was no accounting for the quick shot of jealousy that coursed through Chuck at those words. He loved his little brother. Was thankful for the ready-made family that had become his when his father had married Lily van der Woodsen, but every now and again he'd feel that tiny spark of resentment at having to share those small bits of his father that he was allowed.

That same feeling rose now, thinking of his father and how hard the man had worked at forming a bond of some sort with his new wife's children. Family dinners and movie night. Finally, his marriage to Lily had brought out the father that Chuck had always wanted, only to lose him totally in death.

"He told me…he said that he considered me his son, too. I guess he and Mom were working behind the scenes on their little adoption surprise. Bart…he thought maybe I'd want to come work with him this summer. That the two of us," Eric motioned between them, "could accompany him overseas to shadow him at some meetings."

Bart had never mentioned any plans of the like with Chuck, but that wasn't such a departure from the norm when it came to their too complicated relationship. "Hmm," he murmured noncommittally, too lost in his own memories and regrets to fully digest those clearly written across Eric's face.

"You should've heard him. He actually got excited. Well, as much as, I've ever really seen him get excited."

Chuck crossed his arms, drinking in every word. Telling himself that he was a fool for feeling so envious or regretting all that he and his father hadn't been…could never be for one another. The good son. That was never him and neither he nor Bart had had any illusions over that fact. Or that Bart had done little better as his father. The man was dead and there was nothing to be gained by the should'ves and what-ifs that he'd indulged in when he'd been far younger than Eric.

Back when he first realized that he and his father's relationship wasn't exactly the norm. Not the Bradys or the Bundys. At times it seemed that they were merely passing through one another's lives, leading separate existences, unless Chuck pushed and pulled some stunt or another that made his father sit-up and take notice. Or unless he took interest in his father's one, true love.

Bass Industries.

He'd started in, using the company as a way to bond with his old man but then Chuck had found that he was good at it and like father, like son. He'd found that he had a head for business. Two birds with one stone. Bart actually seemed to sit up and take notice

Chuck supposed it could've been worse. They definitely weren't the Bradys but he showed up, even if he'd had his effing cell phone glued to his ear and numbers ticking away in his head, he'd been around. A comfortable middle ground for them both, between Nate's embezzling, controlling sire and Eric's absentee father.

"He was really proud of you, you know?" Eric told him, for once, winning the full force of Chuck's derision with his words. Only the blonde didn't seem to notice. Too caught up in the maelstrom of his own thoughts and his short-lived, yet complicated relationship with Bart Bass.

"Proud?" Chuck smirked, his eyes devoid of all humor as he loosened his tie. "Not exactly the term I think he'd use."

Eric argued, "Well, he didn't but his meaning was clear. He said that you knew Bass Industries almost as well as he did and that I could learn a lot from you."

"Well, he never mentioned it to me. Asking you to work at Bass Industries for the summer, I mean, but I…"

"I blew him off." Eric revealed, shifting from one foot to the other. His manner much like that of Braden's who'd stood in the exact spot minutes earlier.

"What?"

Eric ducked his head, avoiding his brother's eyes.

Confusion filled Chuck as he watched his brother's face go red and a guilt that he didn't quite understand flashed in the other boy's eyes .

Still not looking in Chuck's direction, Eric spoke, his quiet tones filling the room. "It was right after you showed me those files in his safe and everything with Jonathan. I guess I was still upset. He and Mom were barely speaking."

Chuck nodded, but didn't speak. Remembering all too well, his family's sorry state after the entire debacle that had derailed their first and only Thanksgiving, all together. Those fucking files. So many times, he'd wished that he hadn't shown them to Eric. How different things might have turned out.

"Serena was giving him the cold shoulder and I…"

"was unfailingly polite." Chuck provided, "A far more effective tactic than Serena's outright rebellion. I assure you."

"He was wrong for keeping those files." Eric frowned.

"It wasn't meant to hurt you. It was my father's way of protecting those close to him and to a certain extent the company."

"I know. I get that, but I was still upset with him and he knew it. I think he meant the internship as a peace offering, but I didn't want any part of it or him. I was still too upset about everything…then a week later he was dead."

"Eric…" he reached out, clapping his little brother on the back. His tone meant to reassure.

"Do you know what's really funny?"

Chuck waited.

"At the end, I treated him just the same as the others would treat me and Serena. Polite disinterest. And the way you are…he was passionate about Bass Industries, I was curious. I wanted what he was offering but I wanted to lash out at him even more. Punish him for his betrayal of my family…" Eric cleared his throat, "our family's trust. Let me do this. I want to help out at Bass Industries. I won't let you down."

Eager to please as always and exhibiting a hunger for approval that Chuck recognized all to well. What amazed him, thought, that this time it was him on the receiving end of that need. "You never have. Not with me or with my father. Trust me. I made an art of letting the man down."

When it seemed that Eric might offer further protest, Chuck stopped him.

"Now enough with the maudlin lovefest. What the hell are we doing? Do you want dinner? Do you want to hang out here for a while longer?" Chuck asked, "I meant what I said earlier. I'm at your disposal, brother."

~*~

Lights flashed and the music pulsed around them. The women on stage, swaying and writhing to the beat.

Lillie watched, drinking it all in, doing her best to blend.

Her honey on the other hand, was doing a good job of making himself all too conspicuous. Glancing again and again down the hall where Barney's brother had disappeared almost a half-hour before.

Eric van der Woodsen, who she recognized from _Gossip Girl _had followed a few minute before.

On the pretense of looking for the ladies room, Lillie herself, had wandered towards the back. She hadn't bothered trying to listen at the door. First because there was no way she wanted to get caught with her ear pressed up against it and second, she was fairly certain that she wouldn't have been able to hear anything beyond the music from the main floor, anyway.

Certain that Barney's brother couldn't just slip from the back without them seeing him, Lillie nursed her beer, actually enjoying club. Granted, it wasn't their usual fare, but it was still interesting.

"It's Barney."

Her head shot up at Ted's words. She glanced around but didn't spot their friend's face in the crowd. She looked back at Ted to see him holding up his cellphone. "Oh, right."

"Uh, guys?" he demanded, "What should I say? Do we tell him where, we are?"

"Answer it!"

"Don't answer!"

Husband and wife shouted dissenting answers, but Ted had already taken the call. His hand flashed out to cover the mouthpiece.

"Tell him we decided to go out after the game." Lillie hissed out, making herself heard over the music.

"Why not just tell him where we are? Not like he's going to be upset. He's about as curious about the guy as we are. Even more." Marshall said, "I don't see what the big deal is. He wanted us to do a little reconnaissance for Saturday."

"Um, I'm pretty sure that this isn't what he meant." Ted returned, bringing the phone to his ear, "Barney! Hey, buddy."

In their cab, Barney shared a look with Robin.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He merely shook his head and greeted his best friend. "Hey" Barney frowned, "Where are you guys? And what's with all the noise. I know you're not still at the stadium."

"Noise?" At Victrola, Ted's gaze darted between his other two friends, as he tittered nervously into the phone. He tittered nervously. "Where are you. How'd the meeting with Sakura go?"

Barney was quiet for a moment, well aware that his friend hadn't answered his question. "Need you even ask? Hit it out of the park, good buddy." He glanced at the woman beside him, "Of course, Robin offered the assist."

"Robin?" Ted parroted. "Robin had dinner with you and Sakura. How'd that happen?"

She motioned impatiently, scooting closer at Barney's side.

"Hey!" he called as she butted her head against his.

"I wanna hear, too."

Marshall and Lillie shared another look, their interest perked anew at Ted's words.

"Robin's with Barney?" Marshall asked.

"They had dinner? Are they on a date?"

Ted shook his head, "I don't know." Into the phone he quizzed, "So this was a date?"

Robin and Barney answered as one, shaking their heads. Banging their heads against one another. "Ow!"

"Guys?" Ted called, "You still there?"

Holding her forehead, "We're still here and no we're not on a date." She frowned, "What's that music? Where are you guys?"

"Um, we decided to go out for drinks after the game." Ted managed.

It definitely didn't sound like their usual hangout, McClaren's. Robin said as much, "Where exactly are you?"

"Um, this place that Lillie heard about in Midtown…Ow." Ted grabbed at his shin. He glared at the fired up redhead who didn't look too happy with him either. Covering the phone, he demanded. "What'd you do that for?"

"Why'd you have to say I found this place?"

"It was your idea to follow them." He retorted, drawing an indignant gasp from her.

"Was not." Lillie kicked him again.

"Baby, not cool." Marshall said, "And Ted, not taking sides or anything but this was definitely your idea."

Damn they were right. He offered Lillie a sheepish apology before turning his attention back to Barney. "So where are you guys? We were just getting out of here. We can all meet up at the apartment."

Deflecting again, Barney's curiosity ramped up even more at his buddy's continued evasiveness. "Actually, we're still in Mid-town. Why don't you guys stick around there and we'll meet up."

"I don't know. Marshall's looking a little green around the gills. Guess he indulged in one too many of those fish tacos at the game." Ted told Barney

"Dude. Do not bring the fish tacos into your duplicity. Seriously, best ever." Marshall protested.

"Word, baby." Lillie high-fived her husband, leaving him hanging at the last moment as Chuck and Eric came into sight. "Guys, it's them."

The younger men didn't head for the bar or one of the booths to take in the night's entertainment. Instead, the two seemed engrossed in conversation as they made a beeline for the front entrance.

"Damn, they're leaving." Ted cursed, hand falling away from the phone.

"Who's leaving?" Robin asked.

"Marshall and Lillie. Listen, I'll see you guys back at the apartment in…let's say twenty. Okay? Okay. Later." Ted hung up before either could question him further. He glanced up to see Marshall and Lillie watching him as if he'd completely lost it. "What?"

"Man, you just totally lied to Barney about what we were up to tonight and I'm still a little hazy as to why."

Ted shrugged, glancing toward the door where Bass and the blonde kid had just disappeared through. "I don't know. Maybe, I wanted to check the kid out for myself. Some of that stuff we read about Bass on that website doesn't exactly inspire confidence," he said, "Look, I know Barney better than most. He's not perfect and the furthest thing from a virgin…"

Lillie snorted at that, coughing as her beer went down the wrong way. "That's an understatement."

"I'm just saying that despite all we've read and heard about Bass, Barney's got this idealized version building up in his head of what the guy's really like. What kind of relationship they'll have once Bass knows they're really brothers." Ted said, "I'm just looking out for Barney. Don't pretend you guys haven't thought about it either. Barney could be setting himself up for a huge fall and it's our responsibility as his friend to make sure that Barney doesn't get hurt in all this. So we follow the kid. See what he's into."

"So we follow him. That's your plan?" Marshall finally asked.

"Yeah." Ted shrugged. "Well, have time, even after Saturday. It could be weeks before Barney gets the results back from the DNA test. What do you say? We do this for Barney."

"So let me get this straight. We're going to help Barney by spying on his long-lost little Bro _and_ we're not telling him we're doing all of this." Marshall repeated thoughtfully.

Ted nodded, "Yeah. I'd say that's about it."

The other man shrugged, "Count me in. Just one major hitch with your plan, my good man."

Almost at once both men glanced in Lillie's direction.

"Hey!!"

"Lillie, I'm sorry but you're always the first to admit that keeping a lid on things isn't exactly your forte."

The redhead glared at them both this time, "I resent that. In case, you're forgetting I managed to keep Barney's secret to myself for eigh…"

"Baby, you told me after less than a week…"

"Okay to myself and my man." Lillie corrected, "And _we _managed to 'keep a lid' on Barney's feelings for Robin for eight months."

"Good, then you can keep our little…surveillance to yourself for the few weeks it'll take Barney to get the test results back then, right?" Ted asked her.

"Well, honestly who would I tell since you and Marshall already know?" She smiled nervously.

"You can't say anything to Robin at your little morning brunch things you guys have been having."

"I won't say anything." Lillie huffed, looking as if she wanted to kick him again and he actually scooted his seat back from the table. "Jeez, I'm not going to kick you again either…without reason, anyway."

"Good to know." Ted still wasn't taking any chances. He stood slowly, reaching for his wallet to cover the bill. "Let's get out of here."

~*~

Eyes narrowed and searching, Blair scanned the wreckage that had once been her bedroom. Every single object had been unseated from its proper place and the place looked as though it had been hit by a tornado. Or rather _Hurricane Blair_. Clothes spilled freely from her closet. Her bared mattress lay askew, lavender sheets puddled and every single pair of shoes that she owned seemed to litter the floor. The chaos evidence of her desperation.

Downstairs was even worse. The only room that had truly escaped her scrutiny was her mother and Cyrus' bedroom.

She'd given up ten times already, only to renew her efforts minutes later. Each failed search making her chest ache and the fist-sized lump in her throat seemed to thicken. Growing more and more suffocating by the minute.

Blair barely understood her own reaction. Yes, she should be upset but as she'd told Dorota over the phone, it was just a bracelet.

Only the damned thing felt as if it embodied her entire relationship with her father. Finding it wouldn't magically fix all that had gone wrong with them over the past few years. He'd still be the man who'd left her behind to live his life with another man, and Blair would still be the daughter he didn't know.

It was weird. For years, she'd worked so hard fighting for her mother's love and approval. Secure in her place as "Daddy's girl." Then the very instance, he'd gotten a clue that she wasn't so perfect after all, that she schemed and lied to get her way, he couldn't get away from her fast enough.

How crazy was that. He was the one who was supposed to love and accept her no matter what. Yet despite her inattentiveness over the years, it was her mother who seemed to know her oh so well. Know exactly when she was up to something or lying. She'd almost completely ruined her mother's romance with Cyrus at the beginning, but they'd both forgiven her. Loved her. Supported her.

While her father couldn't even be bothered to show up to her high school graduation. In Blair's estimation, the final straw, after months of stilted conversation and his absence on such an important day, had been Serena's revelation that her prom dress hadn't come from her father as she'd assumed. The dress had been Chuck's doing. His way of giving her the prom night she'd always dreamed of.

"This is insane." She growled out, venting her fury at the empty room.

More than once last night, Chuck had brought up the idea of stopping by to visit her father and Roman. Not wanting to ruin their evening by starting up yet another argument, Blair had shrugged and changed the subject.

A shriek of dismay brought Blair to her feet. Body tense and waiting, Blair tipped her head to the side. When her mother wasn't to be heard, screeching for Dorota and Blair, the brunette figured that her maid had returned from searching Chuck's suite and seen the mess Blair had made in her absence.

Cringing, she looked around her room again and thought of the mess downstairs that her maid was seeing. "Dorota, is that you?"

The brunette left her room, pulling the door shut behind her.

No answer came from her maid.

"Dorota? Are you home?" Blair frowned, making her way downstairs just as her maid was returning from the kitchen. A broom and dustpan in each hand, and fluent Polish rolling from her tongue.

Her expression was clearly agitated before she caught sight of Blair on the steps.

Blair's eyes flew to the broken glass and flowers, she'd accidently knocked over earlier in her haste. "Dorota, I was going to…"

"I have it, Miss Blair." That polite mask settled over her maid's face, as she knelt down, carefully picking through the larger pieces of glass and flowers that dangled on broken stems.

"At least, let me help." Blair said after a moment, feeling bad.

"That is not necessary."

"Yes, it is."

"Your mama will not be happy if she comes home and sees you helping me." A smile tugging at her mouth as she recalled a similar instance when a truly bored and ever helpful, Blair had offered to help.

"Not as unhappy as she'll be with _me _if she and Cyrus come home to this mess." Blair reached out and handled the dustpan almost daintily, her fingertips barely curving the handle.

"We hurry, then." Dorota said, hiding a smile.

Together, the two women, made quick work of cleaning the mess and putting the sitting room back to rights. They worked in near silence.

"I really am sorry that you missed out on your date." Blair said, returning the cushions back to the sofa and plumping pillows.

"We reschedule for Saturday." Dorota grinned.

"That's really great." She told her, honestly happy for the older woman who was actually blushing, "Oh my effing god. Dorota? Are you in love?"

The maid's cheeks ran even hotter.

Blair didn't know what to say. Over the years, she'd watched the woman sigh over romantic movies. Lust after hot blond vampires when she was supposed to be polishing the silver. Gossiping with the other maids about the new doorman or the Nelsons' butler.

She'd overheard and seen it all but she'd never actually seen her maid harboring deep feelings for an actual guy. Well, not one that she was seeing. Or supposed to be seeing when she wasn't literally cleaning up after Blair.

Catching the maid off guard, Blair shot to her feet. Putting on her "mistress of the house" persona. "Call him."

"What?"

"Your date. Call him and tell him that you want to meet with him for coffee or a movie or whatever."

"But we are. I told you. We make plans already for Saturday night. Miss Eleanor give me night off already and you have Mr. Chuck's birthday party. Unless you want me to work party…"

"No, we'll have the cater-waiters, but I still want you to call your…friend. Tell him that you've had another change of plans for tonight and that you want to meet." Blair commanded, crossing her arms about her chest. "I insist."

"But what about this…" Dorota motioned around them.

"We're almost done. I can take care of the rest." Blair said, "I'm not completely helpless, you know."

Dorota quirked an eyebrow at that but didn't speak.

"What? You don't think I can do it? Come on, I'm going away to college in a few months for godsakes. Living on my own…well in a dorm. I'll have to take care of myself then, as well."

Unable to help herself, the maid, snorted.

"Hey!"

Mouth forming an "o", Dorota was quick to apologize.

Minutes and a few choice words later, Blair was alone again. Her longtime maid, hurrying off to her own room to call her date to let him know that they were back on for the evening.

Blair found herself smiling, remembering the excited look on her maid's face. In under ten minutes, Dorota reappeared wearing a dress that Blair couldn't ever recall seeing her in and then she was gone.

The elevator dinged almost as soon as she left. "Dorota?"

"Passed her on my way in." A familiar voice called out.

"Oh, it's you."

"Wow," Chuck pretended to be wounded by her less than affectionate greeting, "The shine wear off that quickly, has it?"

"Oh, shut up and make yourself useful." She shoved the broom and dustpan into his hands before he could mount sufficient protest. Blair ignored the dirty look he shot her and glanced about the room. It looked just as it had before her mother and stepfather left the apartment for the evening. Before _Hurricane Blair_ had hit the room. Satisfied that she and Dorota hadn't missed anything, Blair turned her full attention back to her boyfriend, "I need you upstairs."

"Oh, really. Now that sounds interesting, but don't I at least merit dinner first."

Blair rolled her eyes and merely walked away, leaving him to follow. "Don't be crude."

"But that's part of my charm, remember." He murmured, leaning the broom and dustpan off to the side as he followed her upstairs, his arms winding about her waist and his mouth unerring as he brushed a soft kiss against the nape of her neck. "I think I like this relationship thing."

"Thing?" She gasped, leaning into him. Forgetting for a moment, the wreck that was her bedroom. Or that her mother and Cyrus could be returning at any moment. Her tone was far from the displeased reprimand that she'd meant it to be, as his hand crept up to cup the heavy weight of her breast. "This is not a good idea…"

He smiled against her ear, as her traitorous body melted into him even more, right there on the stairs, her bottom swaying. Making this air hiss from him as she brushed up against his erection.

"Chuck, we can't." She started to pull away. "Later. I promise later. First, I need to…"

"No worries there, Waldorf. I know exactly what you need." He laughed, keeping her there. "I've been thinking about doing this all day."

"But…"

"Do you know that I wanted nothing more than to come and do this? Get close to you just like this." Chuck told her, holding her still as he twisted his hips, grounding the heavy weight of his aching erection against her bottom. "Make you purr and recant your little challenge earlier."

Blair's hands gripped the baluster and everything else fell away. Where they were. Her missing bracelet. Her mother's imminent return. "What challenge?" She stammered out.

Nothing else matter, except Chuck's hands on her waist. His mouth teasing her ear and the way he felt against her.

"You don't remember?" Chuck questioned

Remember? How in the hell was she supposed to even think straight.

"Let me remind you…'Charles Bass…' you called me Charles, remember?" He ground his hips again, yanking the hem of her blouse from her skirt. "You were upset about the latest from Gossip Girl. I believe you said something about there not being a repeat of last night for the rest of the summer."

She gasped as his fingers reached bare skin, nails skimming her belly until she trembled, inside and out. "I said that?"

"You did." Chuck murmured, "But then, of course. You weren't really upset with me. Were you? You were merely laying the groundwork before you lowered the boom. Dinner and the theater with your mother." He accused, the warmth emanating from his hand as he tickled and teased, tweaking her nipple through lace and silk.

Mother. Her mother.

The elevator dinged below.

Shit.

"Blair, darling. We're home."

She froze on the stop and felt Chuck stiffen behind her. "Oh, God. This is your fault." Blair whispered hoarsely, trying to shake him off.

"Come on. You can kill me upstairs." Chuck had them moving, carrying them out of sight before her mother could call out again. Or worse yet, catch sight of the picture they made there on her steps. Her daughter's white knuckled grip on the baluster. Chuck's hand beneath her shirt.

They were both still fully dressed, but not even a blind man could misinterpret what had been going on. What had been coming next.

Chuck figured that he had problems enough with Eleanor Waldorf , without the woman getting an eyeful of the sight they made.

Blair seemed to snap out of it the moment they hit the landing, hurrying for her bedroom door with Chuck quick on her heels. Her hands were busily working to fix her clothes, finger combing her hair.

He shifted uncomfortably, his hard-on finding no relief. He curse softly, "Pack something for overnight. We're heading back to the suite."

"Right." She didn't argue, his words echoing her own thoughts as she shoved open her bedroom door. Remembering the chaos inside at the last minute.

"What the fuck happened in here?"

"Me." Blair admitted. "I was looking for something…"

Chuck walked further into the room, turning around to take it all in. "Clearly. Your mind, which you lost." He reached down, lifting sheets back onto the bed and wandering to her closet. "What in the hell were you doing, packing?"

Yes. That sounded reasonable enough. She could just say that she'd been packing for their trip and avoid having _that _conversation with Chuck. Instead she admitted, "I was looking for my bracelet."

He frowned, reaching into his jacket pocket and coming up with the diamond tennis bracelet that had eluded her for the past few hours. "This bracelet."

Sweet relief flooded, "Oh, my god. Where…" She snatched it from his fingers, holding it close. "Thank you. Thank you."

"Anytime." Chuck smiled, taking in her soft expression and the light in her eyes as she stepped closer. All he could think of was how it would be to turn the lock in the door and have her beneath him on the bare mattress standing only three feet away from them. Damn the chaos or the fact that her mother was only a floor away.

Blair smiled, clearly intent on kissing him thoroughly. Only she didn't kiss him. Her expression changed at the last moment and she punched him.

"What the hell, Waldorf?" Chuck frowned, "What was that for?"

"For driving me crazy." She motioned to her bedroom, "You told me you didn't see it earlier."

"I didn't. Eric found it."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Chuck parroted, "That's all. Not exactly the sound of gratitude from a thankful woman. In fact, I think I'll take this back."

Blair held her bracelet out of reach when he would've snagged it again.

"I did cut my boy's night with Eric short to come rushing over here."

She finally relented, "I suppose that was marginally sweet of you."

"Marginally?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly totally selfless, was it?" She murmured, winding her arms around his neck.

"Hmm. You could be right."

"I know that I'm right, but you've got a point." Blair said, brushing her lips across his in one quick motion. Whispering "thank you" against his mouth. When she would've pulled away, he held her there, deepening their embrace, tasting her. "Chuck…"

A soft knock broke the moment, "Blair, darling. Are you in there?"

Before Blair could call out, the door crept open and her mother was peeking inside. She quirked a brow, catching sight of her daughter still wrapped in her boyfriend's arms. Her kiss swollen lips, and their glazed eyes, making it more than evident what they'd been up to. She did however, look in askance as she took in the rest of Blair's room.

"What in the world?"

"Um," Blair said, "We…I…"

"We were just cleaning this up, Eleanor. Blair was packing for our trip and got a little crazy when she couldn't find a dress I bought for her last year."

Eleanor nodded, as if that indeed made perfect sense. "The maroon and black one?"

"That would be the one." Chuck nodded.

Her mother frowned, meeting Blair's eyes. "But why would you be looking for that. Didn't you have Dorota gi…" Eleanor's mouth snapped shut at the last moment as she realized that she was about to say something that she really shouldn't. "Well, I'll leave you to your search. Just make certain that you get this cleaned up."

"Yes, Mother. We certainly will." Blair assured her mother, all the while, ignoring Chuck's narrowed eyes. That dress. That stupid, beautiful dress. Why in the hell had Chuck had to mention _that_ one? And why in the world did her mother have to say anything.

He didn't pounce as she thought he might, the moment her mother ducked out of sight, the door pulled close behind her.

"If we want to get out of here any time soon. We should probably get this cleaned up." Skirting her bed, she scooped up shoes by the armful, avoiding stepping on wayward headbands that she'd managed to dump from their designated drawer.

"Where's Dorota?" He asked, sinking down onto the edge of her bed.

"She left, remember? She had a date."

"Right?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because pulling answers from you is like pulling teeth at times and I'd be better off asking her what she did with the dress I bought. What you told her to do with it?"

"Chuck, let it go. It was just a dress."

"Fine, then answer the question."

"You never asked me one."

"I am now." he grounded out. "Where's the fucking dress?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? You don't know?"

"I told Dorota to get rid of it." Blair finally admitted, "Do you remember the night you came over here. After your parents' party and that whole thing with Vanessa. You came to me and you wanted me to…The first night you wanted the words from me and I couldn't say them."

"I remember."

Blair walked back to the bed, until she was standing between his open legs. "Do you remember what I was wearing that night?"

His wicked smile told her that he remembered exactly what she'd been wearing, waiting for him and splayed across the very bed where he sat.

"Earlier!" She rolled her eyes.

Chuck frowned, trying to remember. He'd been so caught up with his father and trying to figure out where he and Blair stood.

"I wore the dress and you didn't notice. You didn't say anything."

Well, fuck.

"Not one word and then you were acting all weird with that thing from DUMBO."

"You were jealous." He accused now, remembering clearly now what had alluded him months before.

"Was not."

"You didn't have a reason to be."

"I know that."

"And yet you were acting like a little cat, swiping and defending your territory. You even called off the bet. You didn't want me sleeping with her."

"And yet months later…" Her mouth curved into a mirthless smile.

"Don't go there. I don't know what I was doing. All I could see was you back with Nate and…I guess I went a little insane for a while there."

"Clinically." Blair retorted.

"This isn't about me. We were talking about the dress."

"Right."

"Right." He waited and waited as she glanced everywhere except at him, her arms crossed and chin tilted in a stubborn line. Chuck reached out, pulling her across his lap, into his arms.

"Hey!!"

"Much better." Chuck whispered, still she wouldn't look at her. His hand curved her jaw, gripping gently until he could turn her, until their eyes clashed. "Let's get this out into the open. Right now. You know me. You've known me."

"That's the problem."

"Blair, let me finish. Please?"

She nodded, slowly. Her brow furrowed.

"I've been with more women than I'd ever care to remember. Not a single one of them ever meant anything. No one made me feel…really connect. Not until you. I've fucked countless women, but I've only ever made love to one. You have my heart. Never forget that. Never doubt that."

"I don't. I haven't." She sighed, brushing her fingertips across the hard line of his jaw. "I'm not mad about her. That's not why I had Dorota get rid of the dress."

"Why, then?"

Shrugging, Blair said, "For months you'd been pursuing me."

"And repeatedly getting shot down."

"But then that night when I was finally ready…you didn't see me anymore. I mean I was right there, but you…"

"Had other matters on my mind. I told you…my father."

She covered his mouth, her hand silencing his words. "I know all of that. I get that, but still it kind of hurt to stand there and have you look right through me. Then…you had the nerve to show up here…_late _and demand that I tell you that I loved you…after you couldn't say it. You left me lying here like an idiot. I was so hurt. Furious at you. The first thing that I saw was that dress when I woke the next morning. I told Dorota to get rid of it…to give it to the first homeless woman she ran into."

Chuck hissed out, hand to heart as if she'd stung him. "Damn it, Waldorf."

"I was upset and I regretted it later." Blair told him, "Which Dorota knew I would. Which is why…my dress is in storage with the rest of my fall waredrobe from last year."

"That woman deserves a raise."

"That she does." Blair agreed, "I'll have to talk to my mother about that, and if you really want me to get the dress then I'm certain that Dorota can make it happen."

"Do that."

"Consider it done." She smiled. "Now, we'd better get started cleaning this up. Or we could be here all night."

"Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Between the two of them, they made quick work of the mess. Putting her closet to rights and stowing shoes and headbands back where they belonged. Making the bed did turn into a much lengthier and interesting endeavor than she would've thought. In the end, the ended up locking themselves in for the night, unable to bear the thought of waiting any longer than they possibly had to. Even if that meant the elevator ride down to his waiting limo.

Instead they made love right there in her bedroom. Wrinkling sheets and knocking pillows to the floor. Her purring cries swallowed whole as he tasted her mouth, his shaft, sliding home into her clenching embrace. Her inner muscles tightening around him. Milking. Teasing him into release.

In the end, they were too exhausted to move. Content to lie there, desires sated for the moment and sleep encroached. And just as every other night since that day in the plaza, the lovers fell asleep in one another's arms, words of love a sleep whisper. Promises and expectations rolled into one.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so another chapter with a lot going on. The two worlds of HIMYM & GG literally butting heads with BRo's elevator encounter at the Palace with Dorota. Some family bonding for Eric/Chuck and intrigue at Victrola. Lillie and the boys following CE to do a little recon for _their_ boy. Some sweetness for BRo and sexytime for CB. Hope you enjoyed this. I'll post the new chap asap and same for "And They All Lived…" In the meantime, let me know what you're thinking. What was your favorite part or really worked for you? Later ;)

_Courtney_


End file.
